Harry Potter and the New Life
by jrose452
Summary: This is the my idea of a sixth book, Harry finaly grows up and starts to act shock horrer! Like a proper rebellious teenager! For those who don't know aint is nothern english slang for anything. Please pick me up on my notherness if you don't understand.
1. Chapter one just settin the scean

This is what would be the sixth book where Harry finally grows up. My first attempt at a Harry Potter spin off so please be gentle.  
  
Harry Potter and the new life  
  
Harry was in a foul disgusting mood but really to his mind that was quiet understandable. It was only almost a week into the holidays and Harry hadn't really left his room from the moment he got back, after saying good bye to what he sometimes felt were random people in the station. They were not just random people, they were some of the few people left in the world that cared about Harry.  
  
His uncle Vernon had drove him home with a pained expression on his face and his aunt petunia and there son Dudley had a very frightened air about them. You could cut the air between them and Harry with a knife and it was even clearer to Harry now that he did not belong in the household. He was grateful in a way that Lupin and Moody had threatened his uncle to be nice to him as it did show that at least they cared him, but it had hardly helped matters much.  
  
Harry who had nothing really to do was trying to force himself to worry about his OWL results just to keep his mind off everything. It wasn't really working, as Harry didn't seem to care if he passed or failed them and nothing could cover the empty hole inside of him that once had been filled by his godfather Sirius. Harry was feeling guilty for letting him die, guilty for not working harder at his occulameraty lessons with Snape. But there was a part of Harry that had now moved on to missing him rather than been angry for him dieing. Harry felt let down by the world because he had no one left to be his own family. His parents had died when he was only a baby and then when he was thirteen his godfather had come into his life, then now in the same unexpected way that he had arrived he was gone and Harry had to face he would never be coming back. He was lonely and peaty much all alone in the world.  
  
Harry had had this feeling before, when he didn't know Sirius actually existed but he felt much worse now because he was gone. Been shut up in his room was hard it was like having a dementor in his room sucking all the Happy feelings out of his head. Sometimes he couldn't even remember what Sirius looked like when he smiled and had to rush to his photo album to remember.  
  
It was the sixth night of the holidays and Harry fully dressed was half hanging out of the window looking up at the stars for no apparent reason, other than when there was a massive blood flow to his head he got such a dizzy head ache Harry couldn't think straight making him forget for a moment the gaping holes and sadness inside. It was when he was in one of these dangling positions in the evening that Hedwig returned from her hunt with a letter from Ron.  
  
They had indeed meant it when they said if we don't hear from Harry every three days then his uncle would have to answer to them. Normally Harry would be grateful for this constant contact with the wizarding world over the summer but not this time, he wanted to be out and away from all that pain. Away from the world where Sirius and Cedric were dead and everyone looked at him knowing nearly all the pain that had happened in his life. But no one seemed to understand.  
  
Harry let her swoop in and land on the bed to eat her catch and barely acknowledged her burden, he just laid there until eventually she started hooting softly to get his attention. Harry got up and walked over to her untied the letter from her leg and sat gently stroking her feathers not wanting to read the letter from Ron just yet. They sat there together until long after Hedwig had gone to sleep with the comfortable silence that had always existed between them. Eventually Harry looked at the bent alarm clock on the table it was five in the morning another night had passed and Harry had barely noticed.  
  
He moved Hedwig carefully onto her perch so she could continue sleeping. Harry looked at himself in the mirror but he hardly recognised the boy staring back at him, a naturally skinny boy with clothes several sizes to big for him that were dirty and torn, but that was hardly surprising seen as his body was dirty and still complete with scratches that he had failed to mention to anyone and clean.  
  
He looked up to his face and what did he see it wasn't a normal fifteen- year-old boy with a young happy face and fresh innocent looking eyes. No that wouldn't do it was a pale skinned sickly looking boy from only coming out at night tired lines around his eyes and faded misty green eyes from lack of fresh air and daylight. This was the first time Harry had looked at himself in a long while and he didn't really like it he wanted to become normal for a fleeting second and then he decided to settle for perhaps clean.  
  
Perhaps he thought I should read the letter from Ron so he could think of a suitable reply to keep people away from him.  
Dear Harry,  
We are glad to here that our few words of warning to your uncle Vernon have helped you with the deadly air in the house. Everything is okay here and even mum has given up having a go at Fred and George for leaving school and starting up a joke shop. The only thing we wonder is where did they get the money from in the first place for it? We often get visitors here at the moment and they all have been asking how you are getting on and when you will be able to come and stay but mum keeps saying not yet, when Hermione comes back from her holiday then we'll whisk you away from that hole and things will be as they should be.  
  
Did you see the paper yesterday on the third page it was hilarious wasn't it!!! We hope you are holding up okay and that things continue to go well and don't forget the first sign of trouble and we will all be around to sort it out tell me when you get your exam results what you got. All the best, Your mate Ron Weasley  
  
Harry vaigly read it several times while trying to think of a suitable reply to please them without lying. On the fourth time of reading it Harry came to the simple conclusion that there was no way of doing this so he was simply going to lie for there own happiness seen as he was a lost cause. Harry pulled a piece of parchment out of the pile he had dumped on the dresser and a quill with ink on the side and started to write a suitable reply.  
  
Dear Weasley's  
I'm glad to here from you as things are starting to get a little boring around here with the simplistic way of relaxed living and I wonder how long it will last. It will be Dudley's birthday in two days and we are all going out for a big meal at the new restaurant down the road. Everything is okay here although I feel the polite conversation at meal times is a little forced and yesterday Dudley asked me to join him on the computer console in killing dragons and soulless werewolves (they are not very realistic as I've never met one yet called Muffy the werewolf even by Hagrid's standard names!!!!)  
  
You will be interested to know that despite been the size of a killer whale my dear cousin is a very good boxer and doesn't look like a fat floberworm complete with pig's tail. I've been helping him train everyday with his boxing ready for the big tournament in August (luckily I'm not the boxing bag any more! Thank-you Moody). I'm glad to say this is one of the best times here ever and when the friendliness starts to wear thin I will be coming your way for some of Mrs Wealsey's finest baked cakes to fill me up with. Thanks for the letter Harry Potter.  
  
There, Harry thought perfectly happy and normal nothing strange or up setting and no need for them to come and talk to him. Harry looked at the clock again from hearing noises of breakfast downstairs it was seven thirty, time for a bath before Hedwig wakes up he thought.  
  
Harry ran himself an extremely hot bath and climbed in to scrub away the surprising amount of dirt a person can receive from doing very little in a week. Whilst sat there cleaning all the cuts in various places and the grease from in his hair Harry decided today would be a good day to go outdoors and receive some much needed sunshine and fresh air. After all he might as well pretend to do something. After washing and drying himself Harry put on the cleanest best fitting clothes he has not including his school uniform and went downstairs to actually eat some breakfast, for the first time in a very long while. The rest of the household were still there eating what Harry could only guess as serving number five.  
  
His aunt Petunia surprised by seeing Harry entering the room quickly passed him some food to eat; only a small amount would do for Harry but still it was a meal. Feeling hungry from the sight of food he started to slowly eat his way through the half a slice of bacon, a piece of toast, a bean and an oldish looking tomato. Dudley kept his eyes on his food for safety but his aunt and uncle were passing a number of odd looks and nudges until his uncle finally spoke.  
  
"Harry your aunt and I have been making some decisions about your future place in this household and how certain things need to change." He was trying to keep a polite tone in his voice and was looking for a sign of life in Harry that he had herd and understood his uncle was speaking. Harry lifted his eyes up slowly to his uncle then quickly looked back at his food so his uncle continued.  
  
"Yes. Your aunt and I were coming to a decision about two things; the first was how you look and the second is how you behave.' Vernon took a large gulp of air then continued. 'Firstly how you look, seen as this household has more money now than in the past years of your life, we feel that the clothes that you are wearing are not suitable for your needs, we are thinking about giving you a small allowance to go and buy some new better fitting clothes and proper shoes for wearing throughout this summer and next."  
  
Harry had stopped suddenly from all movement on hearing this news and had looked up to his uncle to see if he was been held at wand point by Sirius, but on realising that this was impossible and ridicules he looked back at his plate that was nearly empty. "The second point is that you are old enough now and thanks to the careful teaching of Petunia you are now capable of taking care of your self. We will therefore not be setting a limit on when you enter and leave the house and which meals you chose to eat in our company." There was a nudge from his aunt to add something to the end of the statement. "Providing you clean up after yourself in the kitchen and you or anyone from your world do not interfere with Dudley or any of his welcomed guest's." And Harry's aunt nodded in agreement satisfied with the performance of this statement.  
  
Ah yes of course Harry thought the catch was as always Dudley's personal safety from the nasty witches or wizards that could upset him at any moment. This wasn't too bad from what Harry could tell so far his uncle was buying him off with clothes to keep him out the house as much as possible. But now Harry had to wonder what this clothes allowance would include as the second point was quiet clear.  
  
"What exactly do I have to do for these new clothes?" Harry asked eyeing his uncle with no fear or doubt to how he fitted into the Dursley world.  
  
"We will give you thirty pounds to spend on shoes of your choice and sixty- five pounds to spend on suitable clothes to last for the rest of the year. You can spend as little or as much of this money as you like but there shall be no more once it as gone. Apart from you shall now start receiving pocket money of no more than five pounds a week to be given to you on Monday mornings at breakfast time before I go to work. This you may also spend how you wish providing you have nothing to do with Dudley and cause your aunt and myself no hassle.' Vernon looked nervously to his wife at his own breviary she gave him a look of assurance and he continued.  
  
'This money will stop when you leave this house to go either to school or simply away to somewhere before school." Harry was absolutely shocked clothes money and pocket money from the Dursleys without him exploding! Moody must have frightened them a lot or they still blame Harry for the dementor attack on Dudley last summer. Either way Harry didn't care.  
  
His Uncle was inpatient for an answer. "Well what do you say, Harry?" Harry had to think for a moment, but why not, he thought, this was obviously a once in a life time opportunity so he might as well take it, thinking he best not seem too happy though but that was hardly going to be a problem these day's though looking to happy.  
  
"You give me money for new clothes and in return I ignore Dudley completely and stay out of the way?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes those are the rules, so?" His uncle answered looking hopefully at Harry's aunt.  
  
"Fine when does it start this new arrangement?" Harry asked impatient to get away from them.  
  
"Today is Monday so it starts today and you will go and buy your new clothes today while we look at presents for Dudley. This money is to be spent on normal clothes none of your funny stuff remember whilst you are living under this roof you attend St. Brutes and your school does not exists."  
  
"Don't worry I know the story car crash, St. Brutes, not related to Dudley stay out the way of anyone and no anomaly's in front of the neighbours." Harry answered casually extremely inpatient to leave the table now.  
  
"Good. I'm glad that's settled; now wait her while I give you your money." And he did he held up to the bargain completely and returned quickly and counted out 30 pounds for shoes, 65 pounds for new clothes and 5 pounds for the weeks pocket money. Then before Harry realised he was walking upstairs with one hundred pounds and he hadn't a clue wear he was going to spend it all and what he would spend it on. Some how it seemed more than any money he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Harry sat on his bed and pulled out his moneybag, which still had a few knuts, stickles and three gallons in from the last time he filled it up. He shoved the bag back under his pillow and started to think again about what he was going to do. He looked at the letter and wondered weather to add this new info on to the end but the he realised that it was addressed to the Wesley's who had very little money and to announce that he had been given 100 pounds by his aunt and uncle just like that would be arrogant and insensitive Harry couldn't do it to them.  
  
It was broad daylight outside and Hedwig was fast-to-sleep so sending the letter would have to wait until evening anyway. Harry finally decided that he would take 30 pounds after looking at his mouldy trainers and try and buy some new shoes. So he did, Harry sorted himself out ready to go to the shops looking normal as the Dursley's would think and even decided that seen a last year he got in to trouble for doing magic in front of a muggle this year he will leave his wand at home and anything related to the magical community. It was a difficult decision to make and Harry wasn't sure if it was a good choice but he did it anyway.  
  
He will truly submerge himself into the muggle world because there he wouldn't have to think about anything related to Voldemort, Sirius's death or the prophesy that Professor Dumbledore told him about at the end of the last school year because as far as any muggle were concerned it just did not exist. Surprisingly to Harry this made him feel much better and when he left the house an hour or so later he felt strangely as though a little of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted.  
  
Please Review Me.  
  
Thanks for the reviews i tried to change the comments made and would be grateful for a second helping. 


	2. Chapter two

The second instalment of Harry Potter and the new life. Please read and review!

The main shops were only a mile down the road and Harry decided to walk through the houses and footpaths rather than down the main road. During this walk Harry passed down the joining path where he and his cousin had been attacked the previous year. He also passed the back of Mrs Fig's house and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a man upstairs watching him.  
  
Harry didn't turn to look he just remembered how last year Harry had had people watching and following him all summer without him knowing and most likely the same would be happening this year especially after what had recently happened. Harry ignored this thought for the time been it reminded him of the wizarding world that he supposedly belonged to and today it was a how to be a muggle test. Harry unconsciously took an odd route through the houses wondering if he was still been followed but eventually arrived at the shopping centre mid-morning.  
  
Upon wondering around the centre Harry passed the large opening to the built in train station hearing the announcement for the London train. For some unknown feeling inside Harry felt himself walking over to the board showing the times of arrivals and departures for the day. Picking up a leaflet about day trips and overnight trips to London it took a moment but regaining his sense's Harry continued his search for some decent new shoes.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Harry had finally found a pair of shoes he liked and was moving around the remainder of the store looking at the survival in the mountains display. Harry remembered what Hagrid had said about muggle when they first met.  
  
'Muggles go to extraordinary lengths to cover the fact that magic does not exist, the things they come up with instead of using a wand.' It was true in some way what Hagrid had said as Harry looked at a torch, His wand could make light, a box of match's and a lighter, is wand could make fire, a swish-army knife complete with tin and bottle opener, three different sizes of knife and a leather case to keep it safe in his pocket. The rest of the display showed a dummy putting a tent up and unrolling a sleeping bag, a little camp fire burning at the entrance to the tent and a collection of instruments that Harry was sure his wand could do the same job of if he just new the right spell.  
  
Whilst looking at this display Harry started to come to the conclusion that been a muggle wasn't so bad after all, there were some very clear advantages. No one was whispering or staring at him from behind shelves or hands, pointing and looking at his scar remembering the story behind it and not even bothering to do it discretely. Everywhere he went he didn't get the hissing sound of Harry Potter silently drifting over to his ears. But he was brought back to reality when he herd his uncles voice telling Dudley to hurry up as they didn't have time to dordal otherwise they will be late for his aunt. Harry hid behind a huge stand-up tent so he wouldn't be noticed by them.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" A young male assistant was gesturing him to a till to pay for the shoes in his hands so Harry followed looking at how old this boy was he couldn't be more than a year older than Harry was but he looked much different.  
  
Harry looked carefully at his own self and he was right he couldn't be much more than a year older than Harry so what was the difference, he received his shoes now carefully packed in a box and carrier bag and started back out of the shop. This kept Harry wondering about how he looked so different to everyone else and why this could be, seen as Harry had carefully cleaned every bit of him self only this morning, he could have hardly got that mucky by walking through the houses so why would he look so different?  
  
Harry entered through the back door and quickly climbed up the stairs to his room to look in the mirror. What was the difference between him and that other lad? Harry was fustigated but glad for such a large distraction. Harry looked in the mirror but all he saw was himself starting back at him, giving up on the mirror he sat down and started pulling his new shoes out of the box and emptying the carrier bag.  
  
His hand and then eyes fell on the complementary catalogue that came with every purchase and ignoring his shoes starting to look at the pictures. Harry could see the same sort of people in the picture as the assistant who had served him that morning. But as for why he looked so different Harry was still struggling so gave up on the catalogue as well and started to put his money away in his money bag.  
  
It was as he was doing this that Harry wondered why his aunt and uncle had chosen to change the way he looked first and had given him some money for new clothes. Then just for no clear reason it appeared to Harry that it was his clothes that made him so different, and he realised just as the Dursley's must have realised that he was still wearing Dudley's old clothes that Harry still hadn't grown into but had faded and torn with at least four years of wearing them.  
  
Harry had inherited a lot of money from his parents for looking after him and all he had ever spent it on was necessary stuff for school. But Harry thought the reason he never bothered with any of that money was because it was wizarding gold and not money that could be used in the muggle world. Silly really that was he was probably almost a millionaire and he was walking round in hand-me-down worn clothes that didn't even fit!  
  
Harry looked again at the clothes in the catalogue and saw the plain and simple answer to his big question of the moment. Why did Harry look so different to the boy in the shop who was barely a year older? Because the boy in the shop took pride in what he wore even if he probably had very little money, whereas Harry who had lots of money didn't seem to bother what he wore as long as it covered his body. Harry didn't like this thought much, not because he had money but never spent it, but because he didn't seem to care about himself when really the feelings he had been having since the moment he realised that Sirius was never coming back was, that there was no one else in the world to care about him.  
  
Harry was all alone in the world now and he would have to learn how to care about himself, then he had the feeling that he should make himself the best person he possible could because he owed it not only to his mum and dad but Sirius now too. It was evening now and the rest of the household were making plans for eating the evening meal but Harry wasn't hungry at the moment he was having ideas of how to make himself a better person, and he was hoping it could become an obsession, obsessions can be healthy he thought. It wasn't dark yet but Hedwig was waking up to the sound of Harry searching for more paper, a quill and ink he was going to make a plan. Firstly he thought was about some money, if he was going to sort his appearance out then it was going to cost him but he had to be careful not to waste any money because that money was to last him all his life and even if there was a lot he may need to buy something very expensive in his future like a house or something.  
  
So, that means he needs to get to Gringotts in London, in keeping with his plan as been as much of a muggle as he can be even if it means he goes to a completely none muggle area it would be best to travel by train. Harry remembered the train times he picked up today and filtered through the stuff on the bed to find it.  
  
Hedwig was awake now hooting slightly after seeing the letter to Ron on the side thinking she was going for another evening post. Harry stood up walking back over to his desk with the train times and stroked Hedwig softly behind the ears.  
  
"I haven't forgotten about the letter I was just waiting for you to wake up and it to be evening." She hooted again in appreciation for letting her sleep. He stroked her feathers softly saying.  
  
"Well it looks like I'm going to go to London for a short time and I think it might be best if you didn't come to in the muggle world. You don't mind do you it's just I wouldn't like to leave you locked up in here for a few days or anything." Harry stopped stroking her and turned back to his paper which now read.  
  
'Jobs for self preservation; One: Take a suitable amount of money from Gringotts bank, Gallons Stickles Knuts. Two: Travel to London on the Muggle train's at cheapest possible rate time of departure, time of arrival, place of arrival, time train takes, price of tickets there and back, date to go, date to come back. Three: Stop over night in a cheap bed and breakfast.'  
  
Harry had wondered about stopping in the Leaky Cauldron but decided there would be too many reminders of been a wizard and he was after all travelling by muggle train. Harry had started thinking aloud as the only person to talk to was Hedwig he was speaking for both of them as normal.  
  
"Now to think about what day to go and when to come back. Hmm.' Harry absent mindly rubbed his head.  
  
'Well I suppose travelling by day time would be safer because it would be easier to blend into the crowd." Harry looked at the times.  
  
'I suppose I do want to go as quickly as possible but I best give some sort of warning to the Dursley's even if I don't tell them what I'm doing and it would only depress them if they thought that I was gone for good when really I was only away for a few days.' Harry looked at the train prices.  
  
'The cheapest would be to go on a Tuesday or a Wednesday early in the morning and then return on a Thursday or a Friday evening. What do you think Hedwig?' Harry looked at her and she hooted in reply . 'Well yes I suppose leaving first thing tomorrow sounds good but it's cheaper to pay in advance, so I suppose it will have to be first thing on Wednesday morning.'  
  
Harry filled in the gaps he had left already noting that it was going to be twenty pounds to travel to London on the train. And it would take two hours unless there was a delay as there often was, but that wasn't so bad now was it he thought. Harry looked at the muggle money he already had and decided there was more than enough.  
  
He continued forming a list of everything he was going to need to think about well in to the night, writing down things about the train times and prices all the way down to what exactly he was going to buy, how many items of clothing he was going to buy and anything else he was going to get like a muggle bag and wallet to use in the muggle world and keep his muggle money in.  
  
Harry stopped putting his quill down looking at his clock he realised it was midnight and thinking a new watch that actually worked would be a necessary item to go on the list. Harry looked at Hedwig and she was ready to go out for a night time hunt and was impatient to prove she could deliver the letter. Harry re-read the letter he had written and was wondering weather to put that he was going to London for a bit, he realised that as soon as he said he was going to London to the Weasley's either they will automatically ask why and Harry didn't want to say 'to get lots of money out of his vast store in London because he hadn't spent enough of it yet'.  
  
He new this would be upsetting to Ron and his family who had very little money. And if they didn't say that Harry knew someone would follow him around London keeping tabs on him or all the Weasley's would turn up to meet him which sadly Harry thought would be worse.  
  
Harry enjoyed and liked spending time with all of them but this was something he wanted to do by himself without others interfering, as it was his way of learning about looking after himself. Sort of a safe adventure to keep his mind busy and occupied over the holidays. And if creating an obsession out of looking after himself was the only way he could cope then he was just going to have to do it. After reading the letter again to check there was nothing more to add to it he tied it carefully to Hedwig's leg telling her.  
  
"I haven't actually told them I'm going to go to London and because I'm staying in the muggle world I don't want you drawing attention to yourself unless it's absolutely necessary to get to me. Hang around at Ron's house for a day or so without making it look obvious and then you won't have to stay here by yourself because you know they would never come and look after you." Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nip on the ear and flew off out of the window.  
  
Harry read his list again not feeling tired but then started to add something to the end. 'Take out 100pounds worth of money and transfer it in to a muggle bank account to make it easier for future years to get to muggle money, whilst in London research high interest accounts to put muggle money in to make it easier to access in future school holidays.'  
  
There Harry thought that was everything he needed to think about for his little trip to London. Looking at the clock it now said one thirty in the morning and although his room was a mess and he simply dumped his stuff on the floor from his bed Harry laid down fully dressed and slept until he heard the sound of breakfast down stairs.  
  
Please review me! Coz I'm lonely. 


	3. Chapter three

Harry Potter and the new life chapter three – haven't thought of a name yet any suggestions?  
Please read and review!  
  
Harry woke up, immediately getting up and remembering the plans he had made the previous day he quickly changed his clothes and went downstairs to breakfast with his aunt, uncle and now to him none existent cousin Dudley. As Harry entered the room he completely ignored Dudley as always and sat at the far end of the table starting to pour him self some cereals and milk into a bowl.  
  
As soon as his uncle had realised that Harry was no threat to Dudley he continued with his conversation about the drilling company he worked for. As always his cousin kept his eyes firmly at his safe comfortable food, his aunt twitched at the curtains spying on the neighbours insisting that they did the same and kept more food coming for Dudley. She looked at Harry as if he was something on the bottom of another person's shoe and dared him to ask for more.  
  
Having finished his breakfast and waited to see if there are any surprise changes from his uncle today Harry returned upstairs to his room and quickly got ready to go out with his money, list of things to do and new shoes on he quickly left the house with out word to anyone. But that, was he thought how he liked it.  
  
It was just gone nine and Harry was walking through the estate towards the shops and as he passed the back of Mrs Fig's house he was shore that he was been watched by someone from the upstairs window but yet again he did not stop to look in case they saw him looking back.  
  
Silly really he thought playing cat and mouse with people who were supposed to be on his side!  
  
Harry was annoyed with them after everything that had happened he wanted to be alone so they follow him around; and when he wanted people around they all seemed to disappear. He felt he had proved that he could look after him self more than once and yet they still check up on him in such a ridicules way.  
  
Harry was trying very hard to get used to the fact that he was alone and everything about Sirius was swelling up inside of him and it wasn't until he had walked all the way to the satiation was he able to suppress the thoughts of how he died and the visions he had been sent of him been tortured by Voldermort. Even if they weren't true they still cut him up inside.  
  
Harry had wondered the previous evening whether he should try and master occlumency by himself or at least block up his mind and feelings to people outside. He was still having quiet wild dreams but nothing new just the same images that Harry although he hated admitting it to himself were true and not planted there by Voldermort.  
  
Harry blocked out these thoughts as much as he possible could for a short amount of time and went to pay for some tickets at the ticket office. As Harry was pre booking his tickets he was expected to leave a name to be printed on but he didn't really feel comfortable giving his correct name as he thought it would show him to clearly to anyone who happened to know about wizards.  
  
Instead a lighting bolt idea came to his head and for once it didn't hurt. He gave the first name which came to him, James his second name and his fathers. But for a second name he simply said Evens as he remembered seeing his father obviously fantasizing about his mother at the end of his defence against the dark arts exam. But really that didn't surprise him because they got married when apparently his dad's head deflated a bit and had him!  
  
He was just heading back away from the station when he passed the shop where he had brought his shoes the previous day, he walked to the display of the camping models and saw that they were having an offer where you buy a rucksack and get a baseball hat at half price and the matching wallet for free. Harry remembering that a new muggle bag was on the list of things to get, checked to see if he had enough money.  
  
He had, so chose a black bag with a small logo of what seamed like a four legged creature and went with the hat and the free wallet to pay for them at the counter it wasn't the same young lad as last time but another of the same sort of mould. Harry paid for his new purchase and noticed another complementally catalogue be placed in the carrier bag. Pleased with his new purchases Harry headed back home to his room stopping only to look over his shoulder at either a badly disguised wizard or a crazy muggle, and to by a drink as the sun seemed to be making up for the winter months today.  
  
Harry hoped it would be the latter as he did not like been followed by someone who was supposed to be looking out for him, this thought made him walk slightly faster and through a quicker route back up to his room.  
  
Throwing his purchases on the bed Harry sat down by the window and careful scanned to see if anyone was watching him, he couldn't see anyone the street behind and the neighbour's gardens were empty. However Harry shut his curtains only allowing enough light in to be able to see what he was doing in a dim green glow.  
  
Looked at his list, he filled in the details from the tickets for the train and ticketed the items on the list he had already brought and filing in how much he had spent. Harry thought that to an outsider's eye this would seem a sad and pathetic list but to Harry it seemed necessary and he was happy knowing that it wasn't for anyone else's eyes.  
  
Harry decided to organise what he needed to put in his bag first and place it on his bed after chucking the rest of the stuff already there on the floor. He left his shoes tidy at the end of his bed and laid out a change of clothes, his toothbrush and a part broken comb which to be honest explained the state his hair was usually in.  
  
Next he emptied his trunk completely and started carefully packing everything away that was wizarding or that he wasn't going to be taking with him. Everything Harry owned fitted into this case except Hedwig's cage which he hadn't yet looked at other than to notice she wasn't there. He carefully folded all his school robes and packed his books carefully flat not to squash anything away, now nearly finished he stood up to admire his work. It was so neat even his aunt would approve if it wasn't full of what she considered abnormal stuff.  
  
There were very few things left that weren't in his case yet but Harry decided he was going to pack his bag for tomorrow now and finish his case after. Harry carefully folded everything into his bag so it fitted neatly, he wasn't taking much but he still wanted to make sure there was plenty of room and that it wasn't too heavy.  
  
He chose a muggle book that had never been read called 'Charlie and the Chocolate factory', quiet appropriate Harry thought, because it had once belonged to Dudley, it to was carefully added it to his bag. There was very little left to get ready now apart from his money and the odd thing that was left lying around of his to be put in his case. Harry laid out his money counted it and placed his wizarding gold into his money bag and added that to his rucksack and put the muggle money left over into his new wallet.  
  
He was just about to shove the train tickets in after and add it to his bag when he saw in one of the compartments there was a credit card shaped piece of paper saying  
  
'PLACE YOUR FAMILY PHOTO'S HERE AND THEN YOU WILL NEVER FORGET THEM WHERE EVER YOU OR THEY MAY GO'.  
  
It was upsetting and made him feel sad at seeing this message but he contemplated what the words meant all the same. Place your family photo's here and then you will never forget them where ever you or they may go! Harry's hand found his photo album by it's self and he started flicking through the pages until he found one of his parents wedding.  
  
There they all were the people he missed most in his life, his mother looking beautiful and full of life as she always did in Harry's mind, his dad looking skinny and the happiest person in the world as he looked at his new wife, and then Sirius looking hansom and smart but with a youthful, wild grin on his face like a little school boy.  
  
That was his family and they were gone all of them dead and Harry was left all alone in the world Harry looked at the message again 'so you will never forget them.' That was true in a way, Harry could never forget them when he could look at this picture and see them all smiling and laughing back at him.  
  
Harry looked at all the other pictures but decided this was the best because it had just the three of them together Happy and young. He carefully put the picture into his new wallet but left part of the message visible underneath, then carried on tidying his room. Harry thought it daft to take a photo album everywhere with him as now he had the most important picture with him always it would be okay to leave the rest of them locked up in his case with all his other possessions.  
  
At last Harry was ready he found the magical padlock that really could only be opened by the key and locked up his case putting the key with his bank key in his wizarding money bag. It was nine o'clock and Harry needed to get an early start if he was to catch his train so drifted off safely into an almost dreamless sleep.  
  
That's all for now folks! Soz it doesn't seam that long, he will do something interesting soon honest! Please read and review and I'll try and work on some more. 


	4. Chapter four Harry's sneaky, sneaky

Harry Potter and the new life Chapter four – Harry's sneaky, sneaky round Lupin.  
  
It was six am and Harry woke up thankful for been so organised he had slept later then he anticipated but still it wouldn't matter much. He quickly got up and silently had a wash before getting dressed and pulling the baseball cap on the top of his head. It covered the fact that Harry thought his hair was getting a bit long and untidy but didn't look out of place, also the front of the hat conveniently made it difficult for anyone to see his scare so he could possibly even blend in with wizards. Harry surveyed his room, everything thing he owned was in his case even the stuff under the floor boards and his case was well securely locked.  
  
Harry left his room and carefully climbed down stairs so no one already up would be able to here him. Looking at the clock Harry saw that he still had time to eat something and perhaps but a few sandwiches in his bag. Harry quickly ate some breakfast and was just finishing making and couple of sandwiches for the train when his aunt came in surprised to see Harry already up.  
  
"What are you doing boy sneaking around the house in the morning?" She eyed him suspiciously. But Harry figured it would do no harm to tell her the truth this time.  
  
"I'm going to London for a few days today and I was just making some thing to eat on the train." Harry moved to one side to show his aunt the small pile he was just rapping up and shoving into his bag.  
  
"Very well. You best be gone by the time Dudley comes down to eat." That's it defend Dudley at every possible moment.  
  
"Don't worry I will be gone by the time he comes wobbling down. I wouldn't get to joyful I will be coming back this time but I'm not going with any abnormal folk just me but I daresay that is odd enough for you." Harry carefully placed the sandwiches in his bag and zipped it up but his aunt Petunia was far too nosy even when the subject was Harry.  
  
"What are you going to be doing in London?" She asked pretending to actually care about him for a moment to get information. Like when he was young an Harry didn't know about wizards.  
  
"I'm going to go clothes shopping and I 'm going to the bank." Harry sat down and started to do his shoes up by the back door. But she wanted to know more so followed him to the doorway. Particularly when a bank was involved.  
  
"How can you afford to go all the way to London for a few days and by clothes? Have you been stealing?" Harry turned and looked at her smiling because she really did have no idea about his parents. But should he tell her or should he keep it a secret, that was his question.  
  
"In London my parents left me some inheritance to get me through school so I'm going to use some of that money." It was true Harry just conveniently forgot to mention how much they had left him but to be honest Harry wasn't entirely sure, just that it was a fare bit. But his aunt was the nosiest muggle alive and at the mention of her sister having money she smelt something good.  
  
"How much exactly have they left you to get you through school?" She had seen some of the things Harry had brought for school when they used to lock it up and Harry was sure she would have a nosy at it when she got the chance even if she would never admit it.  
  
"Don't you remember the rules Aunt Petunia? After all it was you who set them up, no questions about my parents under any circumstances." Harry stopped and looked at her face as she was realising what this meant and she was furious that she had missed out on nosing into her own sisters finances. Something I'm sure she always wanted to know, just how rich was this Potter man that married her sister.  
  
"Well some rules can be bent Harry, so roughly how much is it?" She was really trying hard to get this info and Harry knew she would stop at nothing to find it out so he gave her a little hint after he had unlocked the door.  
  
"If you had any idea about how much I have inherited then you would never have complained about taking me in fifteen years ago!" And with that Harry quickly left the house with smug satisfaction that what Harry had just said would drive her mad but she would never be able to tell his uncle because it was her who had asked about her sister.  
  
This thought kept Harry grinning to himself all the way to the station until he realised he was been followed and quickly doubled back to loose them on the platform. Harry was unable to see who it was that had followed him as they were much better at blending in than Harry had ever anticipated. He was feeling nervous about going to London by himself now but he couldn't stop now he had just said that to his aunt just because he thought someone was tailing him.  
  
Harry stood next to the drinks machine so at least from two angles' he couldn't be seen but he had a fairly good view of the platform. Harry thought of something else he should put on his list under mental self improvement and that was to learn to blend into the crowd better. He couldn't get his list out now because he would stick out to much but perhaps he could quickly scribble it down at some point on the train.  
  
Fifteen minuets later the train arrived and Harry got into one of the end compartments and sat him self on a double seat. Carefully he thought it wouldn't make himself to obvious to passers by and he could see if anyone was coming his direction, the second thing he notice once the train had stared was that he could see around the corner if he looked into the reflection of the opposite window. Very clever Harry thought to himself if only he new what he was looking out for it would be much easier, but then to most the people around he was just a normal teenager who was travelling on a train somewhere in the school holidays.  
  
The journey down to London was pretty uneventful; Harry read the book he had brought occasionally stopping to look out of the window, he ate the sandwiches he had brought about half way through the trip and even managed to scribble down his note about blending into the crowd when the coast was clear.  
  
Finally Harry arrived in Kings Cross station and got off the train with all the other passengers he blended in best he could and passed the barrier between platforms nine and ten which concealed the platform that would take him to school in September. Picking up a street map as he left the station he started heading for the many bed and breakfast's he had read about in the leaflet advertising trips to London. There were many on one street that wasn't to far from the station, Harry decided to go along and see about getting a room for two nights and see what came up.  
  
The first house only had a room for four left and Harry really didn't want to waste his money when there was just one of him. The second house he tried was a very nice middle aged woman who reminded him a lot of Mrs Weasley in the way she tried to mother people but she didn't have any rooms left so Harry was glad he wouldn't have to feel bad about turning her down.  
  
The third house he tried however was a bit shabby looking on the outside but it did have a single room which Harry wanted and wasn't really dirty just a bit old so he took it. The gentleman lead Harry upstairs to the very top of the house and showed him his room which was in the attic, it was a bit cramped but really how much space did Harry think he needed. There was a single bed in one corner and a little table in the other with a chair and built into the wall was a simple sink with a clean towel on the side and a mirror in front of it. After telling Harry that breakfast was included in the price and would be served at eight o'clock in the morning he was left to his room and the gentleman returned down stairs. Feeling slightly mucky from the city Harry washed his hands and face then sat at the table and pulled out his list ticking off the train and find a place to stay and the filling in how much it would cost Harry decided to head to the bank. After looking in his wallet for a moment at how much money he had and the picture of his family Harry picked up his bag and locking the room behind him headed down stairs and out into the street.  
  
Not exactly shore how to get to the Leaky Cauldron as it wasn't likely to be on a muggle map, Harry traced his whereabouts to Kings cross satiation and found that it wasn't too far, setting off Harry reached the Leaky Cauldron quiet quickly but was wondering weather or not anyone would notice him as he had to go through the main pub to get to Diagon Ally.  
  
"Well I best get it over with." He mumbled to himself and pulling his hat further over his head Harry walked into the pub glad there were very few people in there so he could quickly get through into the back ally with hopefully nobody knowing he had been there.  
  
Very soon after Harry was waiting in line to be served by one of the cruel looking goblins that ran the wizarding bank, finally he was served and felt a bit uncomfortable talking to such a hard nosed creature but Harry held his head high and his confidence as well. He was his own person now and wasn't going to feel small and intimidated by something that came up to his navel.  
  
"I wish to make a withdrawal." Harry said firmly looking the goblin in the eye.  
  
"Name please." The goblin replied sternly.  
  
"Harry Potter." The goblin looked at Harry closely eyeing him to see if he was who he said he was but he replied.  
  
"Which volt in the name of Harry Potter do you wish to make a withdrawal from?" Harry pulled the key from inside his pocket and put it on the counter.  
  
"This one."  
  
"Very well." As the goblin studied the key Harry wondered why he had asked which volt when Harry thought he only had one. So wondering weather he had more than one stash of unnecessary money he then asked.  
  
"How many volts are there in my name?"  
  
"I do not have that information with me here but it can be brought to you after you have made your withdrawal." Was the reply and then the goblin pointed to another goblin on the right of him and Harry was led into the mines to the only volt he new he had which he thought was more than enough money for any body to have. Having counted out exactly the amount of money he wanted Harry returned to the surface of the bank keeping his money close and safe to him all the time. The goblin then led him to a side room which was small with a few comfortable chairs and a jug of water on the table in the centre with two cups.  
  
"If you are thirsty have a drink while you wait for your information." The goblin then left the room probably going to get the other goblin Harry had spoken to with earlier. Thinking it would be okay to have a drink Harry poured himself a glass of water and after smelling it, he took a tiny sip, it was very refreshing so Harry finished the glass and put it back on the table.  
  
Looking around, the room wasn't exactly welcoming but then these were goblin's Harry was dealing with. The walls were cut out of thick, rough, red, rock and there were brackets on the walls holding lanterns that looked as if they had never been lit since the first time because they didn't seem to have anything to burn like a candle or anything. The table was a large hard wooden thing and had matching gothic looking chairs and each had the shape of an elaborated x on the back. Harry didn't have long to wait before the first goblin he met returned carrying a pile of parchment and what seemed to be a letter on top. Placing the parchment on the table the goblin sat on the opposite chair which surprisingly made him at eye level to Harry.  
  
"With such short notice we were only able to retrieve the latest documents connected to your request." This made sense to Harry in some strange way everything must be done on paper and with the amount of volts they had the piles of paper must be enormous.  
  
"Fine, so how many volts are there in my name?" Harry asked trying not to be intimidated by the goblin unsuccessfully.  
  
"We do not have sufficient information at this moment as the transaction has not yet been completed."  
  
"Oh." This wasn't very helpful because he didn't no of any transaction.  
  
"This letter will explain the details of the transaction in place." The goblin passed Harry the letter from the top of the pile and Harry thought he recognised the handwriting of the address. Taking the letter he started to read.  
  
I Sirius Black hereby state that all accounts in the Black name which have been passed on to me will be given to Mr Harry James Potter upon my death. This includes all possessions, employees as Mr Harry James Potter has been selected as the next true black in line for the Black inheritance. Signed Sirius Black on 1st September 2003.  
  
Harry reread the letter more than once to let this information sink in feeling that the goblin may be impatient Harry looked up. But he wasn't bothered by the fact that Harry had carefully read the letter more than once this seamed normal to him or that time wasn't important to him. Harry folded the letter up and passed it to the goblin who gave him another piece of paper that was obviously much older but he did not recognise the handwriting.  
  
"This is also information regarding volts that are already under your name." Harry started to read what looked like it must be standard written form of the goblin's because every letter was exactly the same possible so there writing could never be forged.  
  
Under the death act 12 all volts, possessions and employees become the ownership of the next in family line unless previously stated by the owner before 100 working goblin days of death. The next in line is the widowed Husband or wife of the dead owner, unless previously stated. If the widowed husband or wife dies within 100 days the next in line is the eldest child of the dead owner. If there is no child of the dead owner or no one previously stated to inherit the state then a court hearing will decided the next closest living relative.  
  
There was then a list of names and tittles of the people that that had voted for this law. Skipping this bit Harry read on.  
  
I James Potter hereby state that upon my death all volts, possessions and employees currently in my ownership will be passed on to my wife Lilly Potter. If my wife has died within 100 working goblin days our son Harry James Potter will receive ownership of all volts, possessions and employees currently owned by the Potter name. Mr Sirius Black is the entrusted keeper of these volts until Harry James Potter reaches his eleventh year. Signed James Potter and Lilly Potter on 2nd August 1987.  
  
So Harry thought his father had written what seems to be a will but why has this never been mentioned before. Harry looked at the difference between his dad's spindly signature and his mum's elegant handwriting. How come they ever got together but that would have to stay a big mystery as he had to think about more necessary matters at hand. Harry wondered if seen as this had come into place fifteen years ago that the goblins must have finished transferring the volt names across so he passed this second piece of paper across and asked.  
  
"Can you tell me how many volts were passed into my name when my father died?" It was clear enough Harry thought that was the best way to deal with these goblins.  
  
"We can only give you a rough idea of how many volts are in your name from after your fathers as we were unable to retrieve all the information on such short notice." He did seem a bit soulless but what did Harry expect this was a business transaction he was in.  
  
"That will be enough for now but I would like to know exactly what I now own eventually." The goblin handed a third piece of parchment for Harry to read.  
  
"Your request can be arranged but here is the information we have already been able to retrieve." Harry started to look at the parchment; it was a long list of vault numbers dates of opening and last date of withdrawal from them. Harry read through them not as carefully as he could have done but he was looking at the dates, most of them were last touched by his father or opened about twenty or so years ago but some had been opened well before his father or even his grandfather had been born and some hadn't been touched since the eighteen hundreds. This was enough information for Harry for now about how many vaults there were once in his father's name. It was just a long list of numbers really so he handed it back.  
  
"Do you wish for anything else?" The goblin asked formally meaning about his money nothing else.  
  
"Err. Yes when can you give me more detail's about my vaults?" Harry felt odd calling them 'my vaults' which he supposed he shouldn't because they were his and some of them had been for a long time.  
  
"A goblin owl will be sent to you by the end of the month of August giving details of everything in your name and details of your personal goblin vaults accountant who will see to all your needs about the vaults you have claimed here at Gringotts."  
  
"Thank-you." Harry answered not quiet what to say but thinking of anything else he needed to know.  
  
"Is there anything else you need?" Harry nearly forgot why he came in today what with all this information he had been given so quickly.  
  
"Yes, I want to change some wizarding gold into muggle money." He looked at the goblin that picked up his papers and got off his oddly high chair and stood by the door.  
  
"Please follow me." And he led Harry to the front of the queue and explained to the goblin behind the counter what Harry wanted. Whilst the goblin changed his gallons into muggle pound notes Harry herd a few annoyed moans of having to wait so long and someone had been moved in front of them but luckily for Harry they hadn't seen who it was.  
  
Harry collected his money and firmly walked out of the bank passing Draco Malfoy and his mother on their way in. Harry turned his head so the Malfoy's didn't recognise him but herd quiet noises of filthy muggle blood. Harry was glad they hadn't noticed him and looked at the clock on the front of the bank wondering what time it was.  
  
Four o'clock in the afternoon, Harry hadn't realised it had taken that long with the goblins so quickly walked down the street back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was just walking through the pub trying not to get noticed as who he was but it didn't work.  
  
"Harry is that you? What are you doing here?" It was Lupin. Harry couldn't ignore him so turned around and came and sat next to him at the table. Tom the barman came over.  
  
"So what would you like to drink Harry?" Lupin asked friendly.  
  
"Err, Butterbeer would be nice." Harry found himself replying. He hadn't thought that anyone would stop him and by him a drink. Tom quickly returned with a bottle and poured the drink into a glass and after Lupin had paid him he left to clean some glasses behind the bar. Harry felt bad not paying for himself but he didn't want to be rude so accepted the drink and sat politely drinking it.  
  
"So what are you doing here Harry?" Harry didn't no what to say he didn't want to say he had been to the bank and found out he had more money than he new what to do with and that he never really told anyone that he had come to London by himself and had lied to Ron about what it was like at the Dursley's.  
  
"Err, I came to do some shopping and I've just been to the bank. What are you doing here anyway?" But Lupin didn't answer straight away Harry got the feeling that Lupin didn't want to answer Harry, but he suddenly twigged or thought he had a very good idea why Lupin was there but Harry was going to be slightly cruel and let him squirm his way out of saying it before letting on.  
  
"Same sort of thing really I came to by some stuff for my monthly potion you know." He was talking about his potion to stop him been wolfy when he turned into a werewolf every month. Clever cover but not good enough an answer for Harry to let him completely off.  
  
"What have you been up to since I last law you?" Harry asked in a casual way trying very hard not to picture Sirius falling through that archway and trying even harder not to let it show to anyone looking at him or trying to get in his head. Finally Lupin thought of an answer after much pretending to be thirsty and drinking from his glass deeply several.  
  
"Err well Dumbledore has had me doing some jobs for him and I had a bit of a break in the basement on my own for a few days."  
  
"So that's why you needed some more ingredients. Have you been to see Mrs Figg recently for Dumbledore?" Harry sat smugly to himself while Lupin obviously tried to pretend that he hadn't been anywhere near Mrs Figg's house but Harry recognised that he had been the man watching out of the window now. Lupin conveniently changed the subject to Harry's OWL results and Harry let him talk for nearly a whole hour about future careers which Harry actually found it really interesting but eventually there was a break in the conversation and he simply came out with it.  
  
"I know you and the others have been tailing me where ever I go all summer and I really don't appreciate you going behind my back like that. Again!" Lupin was stumped and sat in a stunned silence to Harry's cool, calm, level headed statement. Harry feeling slightly over the top with rudeness added. "Not that I'm not grateful for everyone taking an interest in looking after me but you do understand that I wish it wasn't done behind my back, after . . ." Harry quickly stopped but Lupin Didn't notice Harry didn't want the subject to get to Sirius, it was painful enough for him to just think about it. Harry sat for a bit longer in silence with Lupin until eventually Tom the barman came over and Harry brought them both another drink and after Lupin had drunk it for a bit he finally began to speak again.  
  
"How do you know about it I've been using Moody's invisibility cloak?" Harry smiled at himself. But explained himself.  
  
"Believe it or not that's your fault. When I use my father's cloak I notice certain things, very minor points that you would never normally pick up. I can't really explain it, at first I thought it was just because I was wearing my fathers cloak but then I found out about Moody having more than one cloak that was just the same as mine. I had never really thought of there been any other cloaks after I got dad's and Ron told me what it was and that they were really rare." Harry hadn't exactly answered he didn't want to say a saw you in a mirror on the train it didn't sound too cleaver and after all wolfy had tried really hard.  
  
"They are Harry, Moody has collected them over a long Aura career from various places." His gaze had flicked as Harry had mentioned his farther and not said dad, Harry had said it this deliberately because it was easier for him to here than my dad like Sirius was better than my godfather.  
  
"Well I started to notice the same things whilst I was wondering around Little Surrey and guessing that Dumbledore was keeping tabs on me especially after last year like he has done every year. Someone must be following me and then there was the convenience of you been here exactly at the same time I was and that little annoying fact that I saw you upstairs in Mrs Fig's house on more than one occasion watching me pass by. You seem to forget that eyes are just like cameras, if you can see the camera then it can see you." Harry sat in silence for a little longer while Lupin pondered on the brilliant observations that Harry had made and Harry hoped he knew what a camera was otherwise the joke would be lost .  
  
"You make them very proud noticing all those things so easily. And even prouder for not loosing your temper because we had to go behind your back again." It was Harry's turn to sit in stunned silence for a moment because he was expecting the mention of his parents but Lupin also meant Sirius was proud of Harry's clever deduction skills. He suppressed himself and was much better at replying after a pause than Lupin who had clearly been wondering weather to own up to tailing Harry.  
  
"I know they would be proud of me at times, but it doesn't make any difference what I do sometimes because they're never coming back are they!" He hadn't shouted this instead he had gone very quiet and his fist was clenched under the table. Harry wanted to go now he wanted to go back to been a muggle where he could cover up his feelings and keep them bottled inside of him.  
  
"No they can't come back Harry but you can still make them proud by what you do, you don't think they would ever stop watching over you do you?" He was obviously following orders to try and get Harry to talk if the occasion arrives about Sirius because Harry hadn't spoken to anyone about him since his death in a get-it-off-your-chest way.  
  
"No I've never thought that, but I don't like been followed by people it makes me nervous!" Harry looked Lupin in the eye as half way through the sentence they seemed to glaze back over and everything was bottled up inside where Harry felt it should be, not out on a table for the whole world to look at and dissect the sanity of his brain.  
  
"You know full well Harry I'm just following orders sent by Dumbledore." It was true but Harry felt a bit of Mrs Weasley in his orders.  
  
"Yes I know he sent you to follow me but it was Mrs Weasley who told you to try and talk to me about them. As I know Dumbledore well enough that although he does obviously care about me that just isn't the way he thinks because he aint a mother like Mrs Weasley." Lupin laughed and Harry wished he wouldn't it was warm and welcoming but clearly not like Sirius's if that was the space he was trying to fill. Harry had hit a bull's eye again with out shooting any missed arrows.  
  
"Well because of you it seems we will have to be much more careful in future, you are getting good at judging people's minds. Yes it was Mrs Weasley who ordered me to try and get you to talk a bit. She can be quiet frightening sometimes." He thought he had got Harry comfortable and calmer but it just made Harry feel resentful against him.  
  
"Try been one of the sons!" Harry added as they both laughed at the thought of her yelling at them but it didn't make Harry happy laughing because it was an empty noise coming from his voice not even malicious like Voldermort.  
  
"Yeah I can see that it would be quiet hard to live with her, but she does it for the best and loves all of them a lot which is mainly why she comes across as a little over baring sometimes."  
  
"A little over bearing! But I am grateful for her been the way she is." Harry was quiet for a moment thinking about how much he wished he had his own mother to mother him and how much he hated borrowing Ron's mum as it just isn't the same. But Harry didn't like the way this conversation was going and weather he was rude or not Harry wanted to go and be by himself again.  
  
"How have you been coping with the dreams recently?" He thought he had spent enough time with Harry to be able to ask him about his nightmares but Harry wasn't going to tell him anything now and was sure he wanted to leave and quickly. Harry sat quietly thinking of how best to get out of the pub and away from Lupin, Harry stood up and picked his bag up putting it on his shoulder and Lupin followed him standing up looking puzzled.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Thinking perhaps Harry had had another vision again or something but this annoyed Harry he wanted to be left alone to have a chance to do things for him self for once.  
  
"Nothing much it's just that I was supposed to be somewhere. Yes that's it I was supposed to be somewhere. And then I, have to, go back to my aunt and uncle's because I'm supposed to be helping my cousin with his boxing." Harry thought this would be good enough to let him go but Lupin wasn't going to let him off that easily.  
  
"What are you late for Harry?" He asked moving slowing into the way so Harry would find it hard to pass him. Harry wanted to get out at all costs now so looked at the floor to his right away from the door. It worked Lupin moved around to see Harry's face and as he attempted to put an arm on Harry's shoulder thinking it would be what Sirius would do for Harry. It was what Sirius would try to do but Lupin wasn't Sirius and this did make Harry even more resentful, angry and he didn't want to but he seemed to hate Lupin at the moment, so slipped under Lupin's arm with a spiteful mind saying.  
  
"Don't follow me anymore it's not your place to do that his. . . The shoes are too big so stay out of them, regardless of what Dumbledore says." And with that Harry left the pub quickly and was out into the muggle street blended into the muggle crowd stopping behind a news stand to see Lupin come out and curse because he had lost Harry in the street.  
  
After Lupin had returned back into the pub Harry came out from behind the stall and checking he had picked up everything Harry headed to find somewhere to eat. It was nearly time Harry thought to head back to the bed and breakfast to get a good nights sleep, he hadn't done everything he had wanted to today because Lupin had cornered him for so long. But that wasn't what was fuelling his anger, Lupin was already trying to take over Sirius's role of been the godfather too quickly after his death and this made Harry extremely angry but as he ate in a cheap fast food restaurant Harry forced himself into a calm empty state and went straight to bed when he got back into the attic room.  
  
Harry carefully made him self calm and went to sleep although he hated the fact he was doing what Snape had tried to teach him. But Sirius thought it was very important he leant to do this and he was dead because he hadn't tried and let his anger for Snape get in the way. Part of his self improvement Harry was trying as hard as he could to do what he didn't and perhaps teach him self to get better though practise.  
  
Hope it's getting better for anyone who's still reading. Don't worry the next chapter is better than this one as I think this one is better than the last. Please read and review if you think it's worth it! 


	5. Chapter five That most extraoderinary g...

Harry Potter and the new life  
Chapter five – That most extraordinary girl  
  
Please read, review and enjoy my attempts.  
  
Harry woke exceptionally early again but it wasn't surprising seen as he had gone to bed so early the previous night. He got up out of bed and started to wash he didn't want to lie in a half sleep because that was when he was most vulnerable to dreams and unhappy thoughts. Harry washed and dressed but it was still too early to start shopping so he started to go through his things and his list. By the time he had read another chapter of his book, looked at the picture of his family and sorted his head out for the day there were noises in the street below.  
  
Leaving his room, and locking the door even though all that was in there were yesterday's clothes Harry sat at the end of the table and ate some toast and had a bowl of hot chocolate before leaving. Harry shopped all day quiet comfortably on his own, he literally shopped until he returned to his rented room that evening and dropped on the bed and didn't move for over an hour but he refused to let himself go to sleep without emptying his mind no matter how physically wrecked he felt.  
  
After sleeping lightly, slightly frightened someone might try and get in his head while he was vulnerable, Harry woke with plenty of time to get dressed in some decent clothes for once. He admired his choosing of clothes in the mirror for a moment or two before looking at his picture in his wallet then checking he had everything thing packed. Harry went down and ate a small, quick, breakfast before setting off confidently to the station. Getting all the way to the platform quiet sure no one was following him and waited for the train, with what seems like a lot of other people.  
  
Sitting in the same seat so he could see the whole isle again the train quickly filled up and there weren't many seats left unlike Harry's journey down. The train stopped at it's second stop but the didn't really empty much if anything it got fuller, but Harry continued to look out of the window wondering if he had forgotten anything.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" There was a girl talking to him obviously wanting the seat next to him, Harry figuring it wouldn't be bad to have some company and moved his bags above so she could sit down next to him. He wanted to talk to her because he had been a little bit lonely, but didn't have to confidence to start a conversation with a stranger especially a pretty girl like she was. Harry tried not to look at her but he watched her push her long hair out of her face while she moved things around in her bag. She was pretty Harry thought but she seamed to have a strong self sufficient air about her and her hair gave off a soft smell of strawberries every time she moved it out of her face (which seemed to happen surprisingly often). Finally Harry got the confidence to talk to her but she started talking first for him making it much easier.  
  
"Have you come from London centre?" She asked with a hint of softness among lots of confidence.  
  
"Yes, I've been down here a few days. What about you?" Harry added quickly slightly preoccupied with her hair still.  
  
"Same really, I stopped off in London for a few days on my way north." Harry thought he best pay attention to the conversation otherwise he would say something silly.  
  
"Where about are you going north?" He asked politely. But she smiled cheekily.  
  
"I haven't actually decided yet I was just going to get off when I felt like it and see what happened." Harry thought this odd and wondered if what sort of person she was because he wanted to find out.  
  
"What's your name?" Harry figured was a reasonable start to find out about her.  
  
"Your not to laugh but my name's George." Harry found this odd but only smiled and didn't laugh.  
  
"That's a normal name why would I laugh?" She looked at him as though he was dumb.  
  
"Yes your right it is a normal name for a lad! Well then what's your name?" Harry didn't want to say Harry Potter because if there was any chance she was a witch she would know everything about him within and instant.  
  
"My name is James." Harry decided he wasn't lying lots of people go by there second name rather than there first.  
  
"That's not a silly name you're lucky your mother wasn't in a bad mood when she named you." I wouldn't know Harry thought but didn't want George to know all about him it might make her pity him and he hated it when that happens.  
  
"Is George short for something or are you really called George?" Harry wasn't sure if he had over stepped the line or if she was just wondering the same as he had when he said his name was James, but after a moment she replied.  
  
"George is short for Georgiana." Harry didn't think this silly no where near as bad as Draco.  
  
"That a nice name why don't you like it?" She wondered why Harry had said it was nice.  
  
"I don't like it because it's frilly and traditional and everyone used to say it was simply a couple of A's added on to a boy's name." She seemed to be been honest as far as Harry could tell.  
  
"So you gave into them and called yourself George.' Harry looked slightly surprised she didn't like her name. 'I like it and I can think of much worse things to be called than Georgiana." She looked him in the eye not believing him.  
  
"Oh you can, can you? What names are worse than mine?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"You lie no one's called Draco."  
  
"No I don't lie I know a lad at my school Draco, so your name isn't bad really." He was been honest and it seemed to make her more interested in him.  
  
"Ok there are worse names than mine but that still doesn't make me like it. So call me George. Ok."  
  
"Ok then George so where are you from?"  
  
Harry sat talking with George for a long time about everything it seamed but Harry never said anything about his parents but they did have a laugh about his cousin Dudley. But equally George hardly said anything about her family so Harry didn't ask and quiet happily talked about everything else. Harry looked at the stop the train was pulling into and Harry felt bad because soon he would have to get off and may never see her again.  
  
"Is it your stop soon?" She asked guessing his mind.  
  
"Err, yes in about two or three. I don't really want to get off even though I know I have to." George was looking down the isle at something and Harry wondered what.  
  
"In minuet look down to third person from the door on the right. I think someone's tailing you coz they have been watching you since we got on the train." Harry groaned quietly but looked over George's lap at who it was when she said it was clear.  
  
"I thought I lost them at the pub." It wasn't Lupin but Harry was pretty sure he was doing the same job whoever it was.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" She asked surprised.  
  
"No I don't it's a different one to the one a managed to lose the day before yesterday but whoever it is they are following me on the same orders." She grinned with a sneaky but innocent look what Harry thought could mean she had a plan in her head. It wasn't a malicious face just a mischievous face.  
  
"Is you stopping at the next on after this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you like me to help you lose them once and for all when we get off the train?" When we get off the train Harry thought but agreed.  
  
"Yes, what do you have in mind? She leaned in closely to Harry and whispered in his ear so the spy would never be able to hear.  
  
"Well when I say follow me closely and don't make any noise and we can double back a few times hide and then wait for the coast to be clear. Get your stuff together quickly." She stood up and pulled everything down on top of them from the rack while she stood guarding the way so they couldn't see what Harry was doing he quickly shoved as much as he could into his rucksack and everything else in to one carrier bag. He wished he had less stuff but when he looked at what George had it was about the same.  
  
"I've got everything which way are we going to leave from." Harry asked quietly as George sat back down back to front with her back to them. Hardly moving her mouth she replied.  
  
"We are just waiting for the two boys behind him to move over then we are going to walk straight past the spy. Don't look at them just follow me and look at me straight ahead. Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now." They both got up and doing exactly what George had said Harry followed her down through the carriage quickly and then to the very end of the next one and they quickly sat down in a very cramped corner. He was squashed very closely to her and could now smell her lovely hair so much that he though he might float off his seat no matter how squashed in he was.  
  
They hid there faces as the spy passed and then quickly went back the way they came to the next but one carriage and waited by the door for the train to stop. The spy had returned but hadn't yet seen George and Harry and they quickly ran around the corner and behind the large sign but when the majority of people got off the train George grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the crowd and through a door but Harry didn't get chance to see the sign.  
  
Before Harry had chance to twig that they were in the ladies toilets she quickly pulled him into the first empty cubicle and locking the door she put a hand over Harry's mouth so he wouldn't let on that he was in there too. They waited silently for about 10mins as she slowly put there bags on the floor so none passing would be able to see two pairs of feet under the door.  
  
Eventually the toilet was empty apart from the two of them and Harry decided it would be okay to speak he was going to say thank-you because of George he had slipped away unnoticed again he just hoped it hadn't been Moody who could see through the wall that Harry was hidden in a toilet.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but another mouth pushed softly against it and suddenly everything in his head just melted away and all he could do was grin and that was all she could do too. Harry looked at her smile it wasn't a cheeky grin, it was a rather sexy smile in Harry's opinion.  
  
He returned the gesture and kissed her for longer this time and for some reasons he found his hands running up the side of her body for no apparent reason just taking it all in.  
  
When she finally stopped him Harry realised he was just a bit taller than her as she was standing on her toes, Harry quickly forgot this thought as it was quickly replaced by a new one just like the last few. She held his hands and gently moved then down around her back but Harry was too tempted to say something the only witty thing he could come up with was.  
  
"Nice arse!" Harry wasn't sure if he had overstepped the line but to be fare it was her who started it by pulling him into a girl's toilet, but that didn't seem so bad if this was what they were doing.  
  
"Thank-you. Yours isn't so bad either." And her hands moved round to squeeze his. She was looking up now having stood back on all of her foot, but as she did her hand moved up to push some of Harry's convenient hair out of his eye's that he kept there to cover the scar.  
  
"Can't do anything with it. Has a complete mind of its own." He complained as if it was a real person. She laughed but her attention had moved onto the thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead and for once Harry didn't mind someone looking at it.  
  
"That's an odd scar, how you get it?" Harry wished she hadn't asked how he got his scar because he didn't want to ruin things with the story he hated so much.  
  
"Err, it's is a bit odd. I got it when I was only a baby I don't really know why and now it won't go away!" It was true everything he had said he didn't really no why he had his scar but was glad she noticed him feeling uncomfortable about it and moved further down his face to kiss him again.  
  
Another ten minutes passed and they had to be quiet again because another girl had come in to use the toilet, feeling that although it was very nice hiding here that sooner or later someone may notice that someone had been quietly in there for nearly half an hour Harry wondered about sneaking out after the girl had finished.  
  
Luckily for Harry, he didn't have to mention this because George was thinking similar thoughts. Not the same thought's Harry was quiet sure as quiet crude image were randomly passing through his head like a screen saver, he didn't think she was like that, but similar on the leaving soon lines.  
  
"You best wait here while I check to see if the coast is clear to go." Harry snatched another kiss before she left for a moment with her bag. Harry followed but not so he could be seen, when he heard a lot of people suddenly moving Harry was all for hiding in case someone came in but George's hand quickly grabbed his again and pulled him as if nothing back in to the crowd of lots of people.  
  
Not letting go of her hand while they walked with the crowd off the station Harry wondered about the fact she had got off the train at the same stop as him quiet naturally when really she couldn't have been heading for the same town as him that was just a bit too much of a coincidence for Harry. When they had got out of the station and were in the shopping centre and Harry started walking slower to let the crowd pass and so he could ask her about the train been far to nervous to ask about the toilet.  
  
"Were you planning to get off the train here or was that just for me?" She smiled wondering if this meant Harry wanted her to go away or something.  
  
"Not exactly, like I said I was planning to get off when I saw somewhere nice to go and I did." She looked him in the eyes and Harry hoped with all his heart that he was the nice thing she saw.  
  
"Are you always so free, don't you have a place you have to go to?" Harry wondered if she wanted to leave him now and go home and George wondered if Harry wanted her to leave and go home but really it took a moment for both of them to realise they were both been silly.  
  
"No not really, I was going just to book in a bed and breakfast and stay somewhere nice for a bit until I get board then go on to the next place" Harry wondered what her background was but they seemed to have an unspoken rule of not to go there yet.  
  
"Don't you have to worry about been able to afford a bed and breakfast anywhere?" She looked glum so Harry wondered if he had stepped on a nerve but she quickly became Happy again.  
  
"Sadly no. I don't have to worry about been able to afford anything because I've got more money than I want especially when I know where it came from." She looked sad again for a moment and Harry wished she wouldn't he thought she looked absolutely gorges when she smiled. He wanted her to smile again but wasn't quiet sure how to make her do it but he didn't have to. "Enough about money it's mucky. Now tell me more about this fat cousin of yours and let's decided on the best way to tease him." She smiled and grabbing his hand again they wondered around the shopping centre talking happily until they started to get hungry and went to find somewhere to eat.  
  
After eating in a simple sandwich bar Harry took George to where there were several bed and breakfast places and waited while she found one with a room. When they found a place with a room Harry went in with her to look at it, it was on the ground floor at the back, rather small but George seemed to think it was perfectly satisfactory.  
  
As Harry thought about it, what really do you need other than a bed which he sat down on while she shoved her bags in the wardrobe and then suddenly pulled the blind down a bit. Wondering what she was up to Harry turned on the bed to face her but she just came and sat opposite him, Harry wasn't sure weather he started kissing her or if she started kissing him but he was quiet happy to let it continue until it started to get much darker.  
  
Then he was quiet happy just to lie there with her until the owner shouted upstairs that he was serving the evening meal now, he was friendly but this was obviously away of showing that he new Harry was still there and she had paid for a single room not a double.  
  
They both got the hint and after a lot of effort he left but promised to meet her the following morning for some late breakfast. Leaving the bed and breakfast Harry set off walking very happy in one way for the way the day had turned out but very sad to be going back to his aunt and uncle's house on his own where they wouldn't care about anything to do with him.  
  
Please read and review for me as all suggestions are much appreciated! 


	6. Chapter six Fwarr she's so hot

Harry Potter and the new life Chapter six – Fwarr she's so hot! Please read and review as always!  
  
Harry woke up and saw that it was dawn but laid there for a few moments remembering the first good dream he had had in a long time. But then he wondered he had been working very hard to force himself not to dream and he was in his most venerable state when he was half awake. He managed to successfully confuse himself and getting up Harry wondered into the bathroom and started to wash. Then later wondered back into his room and started to get dressed, before realising he had new clothes that he actually felt good about what he was wearing.  
  
It wasn't until he was messing around with his hair that he realised that the very nice dream he had been having was at least half true about a girl's toilet and a bed and breakfast room. Scratching his head Harry remembered everything and suddenly got rather excited and running downstairs for his breakfast with the Dursley's to show he did still lived there and make them very depressed.  
  
"Don't run boy, you'll wear the carpet out." Ignoring his uncle Harry walked into the kitchen and received a very angry look from his aunt who hadn't forgotten what Harry had said before he left the house several mornings ago even if it had conveniently slipped his mind. Walking around the back of his cousin to collect a bowl and some cereal Harry ducked as his aunt swung round a frying pan pretending not to have noticed Harry was there. Eating a hurried silent breakfast Harry went upstairs and looking for his wallet found that Hedwig hadn't returned and hoped she would soon because he was planning to send the birthday present he had brought for Neville.  
  
Looking at his new watch he decided he would be a bit early leaving the house now so sat for a moment or two looking at his photo, he seemed to do this more now than ever before. Thinking he was too happy today to be sitting inside Harry looked at himself in the mirror and then left the house without speaking to anyone but this didn't bother him he preferred it this way. Walking into town Harry hoped not to get to sweaty in the sun so walked much slower than he normally did, inpatient to meet George he to walked over to where she was staying.  
  
As he passed through the main block of shops he found her hanging around the previous evening's dinner spot, slightly lost at what to do. Glad to see her he walked over and hugger her warmly and then they set off talking and walking randomly around, eating dinner and looking in one or two shops until they arrived at one of the bigger parks in the area. Sitting on the swings and the roundabout they carried on talking until it was evening, Harry walked George back to the bed and breakfast in the evening and slowly said good bye with much interruption's of kisses mainly by George.  
  
Finally she went inside and Harry walked back home silently up the stairs passing his uncle on the way and into his room. Closing the door properly behind him Harry sat on the bed to empty his pockets on to the bed side cupboard which had once contained old comics of his cousin's. Starting to move a few more things around of his cousin's so he could have more space for his stuff a little at a time, Harry noticed that Hedwig was back with a letter from Ron.  
  
Untying her burden Harry stroked her thoughtfully hoping that Ron wasn't inviting him to stay because he wanted to be with George more, but then he felt a prang of guilt, he was thinking about dumping his best friend for a girl he had only known a few days. After Harry had suppressed this feeling he felt another prang of guilt about been so happy so quickly after Sirius had gone. Reasoning with him self Harry came to the conclusion that Ron would understand he wanted to spend some time with George and if Sirius was alive he would want Harry to be normal and get excited over a pretty girl. He always said Harry been happy was the most important thing to him.  
  
Harry tried to imagine what he would say or do, he decided probably tease him like he must have done to James. After all Harry thought Sirius and his dad were as close as brothers and there is a large element of James in Harry (other than his name) and he wouldn't want Harry to be sad and depressed over him instead he would want Harry to be happy over a sweet strawberry smelling red head, with a nice arse. Harry was happy because of her, he thought she was beautiful and she seemed to like him otherwise she wouldn't kiss him so much. Not that he was complaining her lips were so gentle and he couldn't even start comparing them to Cho. Suppressing as much of his feelings as he could other than the one's about George, Harry opened the letter and started to read still occasionally stroking Hedwig.  
  
Dear Harry, Bad news I'm afraid mate. Mum still says it's best you stay where you are for a little bit longer but not to worry I'm working on her. Hermione is coming to stay in about a week so I think you may get to come then, at least that's what Ginny says. We are all glad to here that the Dursley's are treating you and Lupin particularly liked the comparison of Werewolves! He's gone though now.  
  
Harry wondered if this letter had been written before or after Harry dodged Lupin in the Leaky Cauldron. He decided it was probably before and thought Lupin must have noticed Harry had been lying about things. He continued with the letter.  
  
Fred and George want to know if you could test a few of there new range on your cousin to see if there is a difference between the affects on muggle and the affects on normal people. Don't let mum know though! There has been a big effort on Percy's side he actually came for Sunday dinner with dad but he quickly left when mum started saying that it was good to see the Ministry were getting there act together a bit again. He left pretty quickly after that but as Charlie pointed out, more pudding for the rest of us.  
  
How are things really with your cousin? It just seems a bit odd that he suddenly turned over a new leaf and started been friendly to you again. Did you really go to London by yourself?  
  
He figured Lupin had sent word to Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron had added to his letter after possibly by his mothers orders to find out what Harry had been doing.  
  
Fred and George said they herd Lupin mentioning about you finding it hard when he saw you in the Leaky Cauldron the other day. (On the extendable ears!) What were you doing down there we haven't got our results yet so no need to get new school things yet is there?  
  
Harry felt another prang of guilt he should have known that Ron could so easily overhear a conversation where he was with those annoying extendable ears. Ron was trying so hard to touch on a subject without getting burnt it was obvious things weren't adding up to him. Harry carried on reading.  
  
Hope you are holding up okay there and haven't done anything stupid, I know I may sound a bit like Hermione but you haven't been yourself really when we last saw you. We think dad hasn't told mum because he knows she worry too much but I do hope I'm over reacting like mum would. Hope things are okay, see you as soon as I can, your mate Ron.  
  
P.S. Hedwig has been acting a bit odd I put the letter on her but she just sat on Pig's perch with him and didn't actually leave for a few days is she okay?  
  
Harry felt dreadful now he wished he had said something about going to London just to let them know. Harry wasn't angry with Ron because really he was just trying to look after his mate but Harry just couldn't talk to him at the moment and thought he would be able to put the return letter off until Hedwig had had a breather from sending letter's and he had sent his birthday present to Neville. Trying not to imagine the conversation Lupin could have had with Mr Weasley Harry changed into the T-shirt he slept in and got into bed.  
  
Harry had very few dreams that night about George's soft curly red hair, the way it smell's of sweet strawberries. All he could think of was Lupin telling Mr Weasley how Harry wasn't letting go of Sirius, this then moved on to Sirius him self telling Harry he shouldn't be so happy and that Harry couldn't tell the difference between been awake and been asleep.  
  
Then Harry's head moved on to the room where Harry felt so sure he had seen Sirius been destroyed bit by bit by Voldermort. His was letting everything thing flow through his head that he had been forcing to the back of his mind. Harry forcefully made himself wake up to find it was the very early hours of the morning and he was sweating like mad and was struggling to get his breath.  
  
Looking around the room, trying to prove to him self that it was only a bad dream because he had pushed too much to the back of his mind so the back became the front again or something like that. By trying to control his emotions and get back to a normal body temperature Harry was able to sit half handing out of the window and force him self not to be sick.  
  
An hour or so later of doing this he stopped sweating and he had sorted his head out, because Harry was trying to empty his mind he didn't notice that as he climbed back into his bed that he was shaking with cold. Harry never really got back to sleep but by the time he started to get up apart from feeling tired he felt much better and left to go and meet George.  
  
When he saw her pushing her hair out of her face to look at the clock Harry felt much better. Spending the day with her made him feel completely normal and he returned home that evening and sent Hedwig with a present and a card to Neville with a short message inside.  
  
Hope you are keeping okay and have a good birthday and didn't forget! Best of look with your OWL results I know you will be better than you think I only hope that it's the same for me. Happy Birthday from Harry.  
  
It wasn't much but Harry couldn't think of anything else to say that would be appropriate for a birthday. Harry had sent Neville a muggle book about wild herbs with medicinal properties because he new it was the one thing related to potions that he was exceptionally good at. He saw it when he was in one of the big book shops looking for something interesting and figured it wouldn't be a bad thing to send his friend a birthday present.  
  
Recently it seemed to feel much more comfortable talking to Neville now he new Harry knows about why he lived with his Grandmother, it made him feel that he didn't have to pretend to be normal around him. Out of all the people that tried to cheer Harry up at the end of last year it was only Neville's attempt that worked for a short while. After forcing him self into an empty state of mind Harry went to sleep and had a much better night's sleep but he still had a couple of Sirius dying floating around but all in all, he was getting better at sleeping he thought.  
  
Harry continued doing almost the same thing everyday for about a week. Harry would get up have breakfast go off to see George, spending all day in her company talking (kissing seemed to get in there a lot). Then when it had got dark he would walk her back to her bed and breakfast and then walk back home all by himself.  
  
The only way the Dursley's would know he was there was by the sound of him slamming the front door when he came in and walking up the stairs, then slamming his bedroom door behind him. Harry hadn't replied to Ron's letter but Hedwig had returned with a letter from Neville saying thank-you for the present and that he hoped Harry was feeling better but how he understood that it was so hard to keep going sometimes. He even said how he was having trouble sleeping sometimes because of all the things in his head.  
  
It wasn't exactly a long letter but Harry was feeling better because Neville was giving him someone to talk to that understood how he felt so lonely not just like Ron who was trying but sadly couldn't relate seem to Harry at all at the moment.  
  
Harry replied quickly to Neville's letter and they were writing to each other nearly every other day. Neville told him that him that his birthday was the 30th July and sent a card and what looked like a large marble back saying he new it was Harry's birthday around now but he was sorry that he just couldn't remember what day.  
  
It was Harry's birthday now and he and George had a different more expensive day to mark the occasion. They went and ate in a proper restaurant at dinner time rather than buying stuff in the cheapest supermarket and eating on the wall outside. Then they went for a walk in the Rose Garden's and laid on the soft grass looking up at the clouds making shapes out of them. Finally at tea time they went to the cinema and watched a really funny film about one man and his cow, who tried too hard to be the hero he thought she wanted and ended up trapped in a barn with a cow and an old man.  
  
George insisted she was cold so Harry rapped his arms around her for warmth but it was a very hot July day and Harry didn't think she was cold at all. When the film finished Harry thought she wanted him to walk her back to where she was staying because it was already gone ten but she wanted to go to the park that was closer to Harry's house. It was starting to get very dark now but Harry didn't want the day to end, it was the best birthday he had ever had and he just wanted it to go on forever. Sitting down on the round about Harry felt he should be more self aware about where he was this was where he had herd that his cousin had beaten a younger lad up recently.  
  
George he thought was thinking the same as he was and lead him over to a more concealed spot behind the climbing wall but really she didn't want any one who happened to pass by disturbing them. She started teasing him and undoing his trousers a bit. Harry had a good idea what she was up to but was nervous all the same and stopped her with a few well placed lips.  
  
He hadn't done much with her because he thought it would make her think that he was just another lad who was only interested in one thing but really he thought she was amazing even when she wasn't kissing him.  
  
"So how does it feel been another year older? Hmm." Harry swapped sides to kiss her other neck and answered.  
  
"Very, very good to be truthful. I've never had a birthday like this before and never one with some one I care about so much." She stopped him and smiled at this but Harry wished in a way that she hadn't because he liked having her so close to him.  
  
"I like you too James. Even the way your hair never lies flat." She wasn't been rude Harry knew this because he had complained about it never been tidy and always in his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and fiddled it round her middle figure while Harry pushed her curls out of her face so he could kiss her again quickly before answering.  
  
"It is a bit long isn't it?" He said and she laughed still running here hands through his hair softly and Harry had a sudden gladness he had washed it that morning.  
  
"Why don't you ever cut it off?" At first he would never have given a truthful answer but this time he felt he had to tell her a bit about his scar.  
  
"Because it bothers me when some people look at the scar. And it bothers me when I look in the mirror and see it myself." She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Why does it bother you so much?"  
  
"Because every time I see it I get reminded how my parents died and there are enough ways of me been reminded that there dead with out seeing it in the mirror." This was the absolute truth and it had nothing to do with been a wizard.  
  
"When you look in the mirror do you still see the scar or does having long hair cover it up?" Harry thought for a moment then relied his answer had to be no.  
  
"No it doesn't if anything I notice it even more because it's half hidden behind my hair. Sometimes I even feel ashamed of covering it up but I only do it to try and stop some people looking at me. But that doesn't work either, just makes them stare more to try and see it." She was still fiddling with Harry's already messed up hair and after kissing him gently on the cheek she said.  
  
"If it bother's you so much it been long and it doesn't do what you want and let you hide your scar. Then I think you should cut it off shorter and just show the world your scar if they are so interested in you then let them be." This made so much sense to Harry that he wondered what he would look like with shorter hair.  
  
"Would it suit me?" He thought this was a bit soulless but George seemed to think that it was perfectly reasonable question.  
  
"Yes I think it would not that I don't like your hair now just that at least it wouldn't bother you when it fell in your eyes." Harry smiled broadly he will go and get it cut tomorrow if he could starting to agree inside that people will always look at him so he might as well look his best.  
  
"Okay then I'll get it cut off tomorrow but you have to come to. I've never been to have it cut properly." She seemed surprised.  
  
"Never had it cut in the barbers?"  
  
"Well no. Even though I hated what she did to it my aunt always hacked at it with the kitchen scissors one time she cut my face and then had a right go at me for dropping blood all over her clean floor."  
  
"Your aunt doesn't sound very nice everything you say about her is always horrible." Wow she really didn't no much about his family perhaps he should explain but not now he was getting distracted by her hair and lips again.  
  
"She isn't but enough about that, I want to carry on from before."  
  
"Okay." She giggled and pulled his face closer to hers and after a while and Harry had taken her jacket off Harry completely forgot everything that had ever bothered him. This truly was the best birthday Harry had ever had but it was now nearly midnight and he thought that perhaps they should move soon as it was quiet a walk back to the bed and breakfast.  
  
They moved out from behind the wall and Harry took off his jacket and put it around George to stop her from feeling cold even if he was frozen. Slowly they walked back to the bed and breakfast down the main road in the cold and Harry loved every minuet of it because he was perfectly contented. The front door had already been bolted shut so they climbed around the back to her open window and slowly Harry kissed her good bye and eventually he left. Thinking fwarr she's so hot!  
  
Thanks for staying with me and reading this Please review and suggestions are over enthusiastically received! 


	7. Chapter seven

Harry Potter and the new life Chapter seven - Please read and review!  
  
He didn't run but walked quickly because he was cold having left his jacket with George, Harry hoped the rain would hold off until he got back. About to thirds of the way home Harry remembered that they had left George's jacket at the wall Harry though he would go and fetch it on his way home and return it the next day. Walking quickly across the park Harry found her jacket and folded it carefully up when it started to rain Harry herd some familiar voices talking.  
  
"Hay big D that last punch you through I recon it broke his jaw or nearly coz the way he was squirming and squealing like a little pig was so funny I nearly fell over with laughing." It was his cousin and his mates and they had obviously just been beating some poor lad up. Harry didn't move he was still in the shadows but was leaning now on there side of the wall to listen to what else they had done and if he could perhaps go and help the poor lad.  
  
"Yeah and when you pulled that ace new knife out and threatened to trim his head off and he ran away home I bet he wet himself more than once." Well that was okay that the lad got away safely but if Dudley was pulling knifes on people then that certainly was a good reason to stay in the shadows. Harry acedently dropped his wallet with a clunk and bent down to pick it up lighting him up in the street lights long enough for one of his cousin's mates to see him.  
  
"Hay look, who's that?" They all turned around and stared directly at Harry who hoped they were too stupid to see him but for some unknown reason as they got off there bikes and walked forward he too took a step forward into the light standing quiet firm and shoving his wallet back into his pocket.  
  
"Hay big D isn't that your freaky cousin that lives with you in the holidays?" Harry laughed and walked over to his cousin who he was still just as tall as even if his cousin was more than three times his width. Harry had been dodging fights from his cousin all his life almost it wouldn't be too hard to keep his cool.  
  
"What have you been saying about me cousin you know as far as everyone else in this world is concerned I don't exist?" Harry looked his cousin directly in the eye taking full advantage of them now been the same height.  
  
"I'll punch you if you don't shut up Harry!" Harry grinned he wasn't going to shut up but one of the other boys laughed.  
  
"He'll punch you anyway even if you do shut up won't you big D." And all the other lads laughed there heads off but Harry didn't show he was frightened as the rest of the boys circled around Harry who didn't take his eyes off his cousin.  
  
"Oh will he. Well I know that my dear cousin will never hit me because he knows what's in my pocket." But this wasn't frightening Dudley or at least he wasn't going to let it show in front of his mates.  
  
"That won't help you here there are more of us and anyway it isn't any good in your pocket not going to help you now is it."

The only trouble with this bluff is that Harry had deliberately left his wand at home because he had been out with George all day. The second trouble with this quickly proving to be a bad plan was that Dudley's friends were all muggles and so Harry would have to have a very good reason for doing magic in front of them. He was running out of cards to play and the only one left was that Dudley was too frightened of magic but that card was running very thin with the fact that his friends were moving ever so closely around Harry now urging Dudley to hit him hard and shut him up there way.

Harry was getting very nervous now but he wasn't letting it show as soon as he looked around at who had prodded him a big fat flabby fist hit Harry across the face and the other lad was right if that had been any lower it could have broken Harry's jaw. Harry didn't fall over but he did stagger a little but managed to duck and ram his cousin with his shoulder, Harry hadn't understood how strong yet fat his cousin now is. Feeling this was now getting a stupider and stupider idea Harry as was been pulverised by his cousin, but he had to last out other wise he really would be the freaky cousin and he definitely wasn't going to cry or run away even if it means getting a beating.

Harry was pushed from person to person every time he got his balance he was shoved and pushed back into the line of fire from Dudley's fists. He was trying but then saw his chance to be resourceful and throwing his how minuscule weight against his cousin Dudley grabbed Harry on the back and punch him as many times as his fat fits could in to Harry's back glad in away his cousin had taken the bait Harry pulled the six inch blade out of his cousin's pocket and finally straightened up showing it to Dudley.

Harry was hoping they may back off for a moment but they didn't one grabbed Harry on the shoulders and as Harry tried to pull him off Dudley grabbed the blade back. Realising he didn't have the blade any more but was still trying to get two lads now off his badly bruised back and as he forced himself forward he without meaning to lurched forward as they quickly let go and Harry fell toward his cousin who was holding the blade. And it hurt alot but the adrenlin was rushing so much in Harry now it took a moment for him to realise.

Harry squashed right into his cousin who didn't realize but had just stabbed Harry in the side, Harry didn't realize straight away that he had been stabbed until he saw his own blood on his cousin's hands. The pain didn't kick in right away as he staggered about abit but when it did Harry fell to the floor clutching his side. It was at this moment that Dudley's friends saw the blade covered in blood and pulled Dudley over to the bikes and they riding off as fast as there legs could pedal.

Harry felt strangely light headed and that his side would split even more open if he moved so laid still but before he could muster up enough strength he passed out cold banging his head hard on the concreat. Harry wished he had never left George's window, this was a horrible end to an amazing day.

He new what was coming now the thoughts he had covered all day were coming back as they always did when ever he got injured he heard his mother screaming and he wanted to help her he always felt after that he was silly trying to get to her, he never could but that didn't stop him from trying. Harry fought the invisible bars that seemed to be holding him back and he could here the ringing cruel laughter in his ears as he tried to get forward but then something soft but firm grabbed his hand and he thought it was his mothers so he squeezed back.

As he held tightly to what he thought was his mothers hand the sight of his father shouting for his mother to run away while he held him off got quiet and then faded into nothing. Harry thought his eyes were shut it was so dark, but before he opened them to see where he might wake up he remembered the burning pain in his side hoped when he opened his eyes he wouldn't see either of his parents dieing.

Forced his eyes open but he found he couldn't see anything clearly thinking he had to much sweat in them Harry tried to rub sleep out his eye but he couldn't someone was holding one hand and another person was sticking something sharp and painful into his arm. He looked away from the painful side and tried to work out who was holding his hand it couldn't be his mother she was only a dream. She was dead and had been most his life. Harry didn't know where he was or anything so randomly asked after giving up on trying to see anything.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry herd a harsh woman's voice in the distance some where behind him answer.  
  
"Good he's coming around now we can move him to get that wound stitched up." This didn't really help Harry much he didn't want to be reminded that the red stuff he could see was most likely his blood pouring out. Asking again whoever it was holding his hand Harry spoke with a gasp of breath suddenly.  
  
"Where am I?" The hand holder leaned closer to Harry and Harry got the smell of sweet strawberries and hoped it was George and not a fruit bowl he was talking to.  
  
"Your in an ambulance they stabbed you don't you remember at the park. Please be okay James." Harry did remember and he was pretty sure this was George he was talking to but before he could say anything something was been pushed over his face and it wasn't his glasses making his eyes water.

He struggled a bit not knowing what was happening but he suddenly felt all warm and giddy inside and laid back on the soft table he wasn't asleep but he wasn't able to tell very much about where he was or what that picking feeling was in his side every few moments that made him jump slightly. Feeling he had more energy now to speak and could control his body better he tried to sit up and then look for his glasses to be able to see. But a heavy arm held him down and a man's voice spoke to him from closer this time.  
  
"Lay still son it will hurt a bit this but it's nearly done. So stay still or it'll take longer." Harry did as the voice and stayed still but still wished he could see.  
  
"I can't see anything where am I." Harry laid still but felt movement at his left side where George he thought was.  
  
"Sorry James I didn't realise you needed them so much. They got a bit chipped but are surprisingly still in one piece." She pushed his hair out of his stinging eyes and put his glasses on his face, Harry looked at her face it was tiered and scared but as soon as he looked around to see the stinging feeling.

He immediately wished that he couldn't see because he was been poked by a needle that was been poked in and out of his flesh with sergical string in to stitch up the gaping hole Harry felt was in his side. Harry quickly looked away at George so he wouldn't have to think about it but even her beautiful face couldn't stop him visualising the needle going in and out of his skin.  
  
"I wish I couldn't see that, why do I have to be so curious sometimes." And he smiled to try and make George smile back at him, she did but only weakly she seemed ever so edgy and Harry was struggling to see why. He was struggling to see full stop and even the muscels in his face hurt.  
  
"You're a very lucky lad you know." Harry looked over at the voice and it was a muggle police man and then he temped a look at his side to see that there was a young lady nurse sat on a low stool who was wiping blood from his side.  
  
"Nearly done just need to bandage you up and then you can sit for a minuet while I get some more pain killers for you." Harry was lifted forward as the nurse started quickly rapping bandages around his middle and fixing them tightly Harry flinched as she pressed her hand against the main body of it covering his wound.

"Now you sit here quietly with your lady friend while I go and fetch the other nurse who can tell you what we've done to you." Harry looked over to George who was quiet upset and finally hugged Harry. Harry was very grateful for the sweet smell of her hair and the warmth of her breath on his neck but the pain was unbelievable so glad she stopped. He rubbed the little tear out of her eye, kissed her on the cheek and whispered.  
  
"Are you okay?" She nodded and smiled but he still thought she looked to unhappy and wished she would look like what he remembered but then again he assumed that the stinging on his face that he was probably an ugly sight.  
  
"So how is our miraculous knife injury doing?" The lady nurse had returned with what looked like the top doctor talking.

"Well it seems you've been in the wars a bit but however bad anyone though you'd be some how you've pulled through nicely in just a few hours."  
  
"I do seem to get bashed in a lot and somehow don't come out too badly." He was trying to make George see that he was okay but she still clutched his hand frightened he might run off but with the way Harry felt it would only be from his bed to her chair.  
  
"Yes it looked like you were used to been bashed around a bit. But we need to know some things about how you ended up like this." Harry couldn't believe it but he was actually considering lying to the police officer to stop his evil cousin Dudley from getting into trouble.  
  
"I'm not sure, hmm I remember been in the park and been stabbed and. I had gone back for your jacket that was left on the floor earlier." He looked at George who stroked the side of his face saying.  
  
"You silly boy you should have just left it and gone home we were going to go back there today anyway." She had tears in her eyes that Harry wiped away again.  
  
"What else do you remember, like a face or a name?" Harry still didn't know why he was thinking about defending his cousin after all what had the Dursley's ever done for him. Harry put his hands over his face and leaned forward pulling on his fringe trying to think what he should say eventually after looking at George he started to tell the whole truth but he was going to make a condition for his telling.  
  
"I live with my aunt and uncle at four privet drive. I was walking back there when I decided to get her jacket from the park. I found it and then when I was about to walk back over to the road and down towards my street when I herd some voices. They were joking about how they had jumped some poor lad already that evening and how he had gone running and staggering home at the sight of one of the boys pulling his knife out and threatening to shave his head off."

Harry stopped and looked at George if only he could just say he doesn't know and all this would be over and he could go back to her bed and breakfast room and lay there comfortable until he could lie there no more. He thought about what this would mean telling the police exactly what had happened. He would loose his home, Dumbledore may try and force him to go and live there because he would be safe from Voldermort but not from them that he was expected to live with where would he go and where will this end but someone interrupted his line of thought.  
  
"What is it can't you remember because if you can't then there is very little we can do." The police officer and every body else were looking at him now.  
  
"Oh I can remember everything it's just if I tell you then my aunt and uncle will through me out and I won't have any where else to go." The police officer looked at him but had already thought of a way for what he thought was round it.  
  
"We can arrange for you to go somewhere safe and then for you to go and stay with some family until a proper place is made for you to live if you are can't go back home." Harry obviously hadn't made himself clear enough.  
  
"My parents died when I was only a baby. The only reason I went to live there even though I hate it is because I have no other family to go to." If Harry knew something he wasn't saying, the policeman wouldn't stop until he got the answer.  
  
"You must have some friends that you can go and stay with what about her family." But Harry had decided now that he had to tell them and if it meant he lived in bed and breakfast's for the rest of his life then it will just have to be.  
  
"I'm an orphan too." George put in but this wasn't to put Harry off it was to show that she could relate to him.  
  
"I do have friend I can go stay with but I don't really want them to know yet. I can only tell you one full name because I always try and keep out the way of his friends they've teasing and tried to bully me for years, still don't know there names mind. The lad who stabbed me is called Dudley Dursley. He's my cousin and a right fat idiot. The only reason he did it was because his friends were there egging him on to beat me in. So he did and in the middle of it he pulled his blade out and held it up to show me but two boy's behind me saw it and pushed me towards him and right into the outstretched blade. Once I had fallen to the floor they all ran off on to there bikes and the next thing I know I was waking up in and ambulance.' Harry paused and rubbed his head only to find a band aid on most of it.

"You took a nasty bump to the head there but looked like you already have a nice looking scar there." Harry looked at the doctor shocked at saying he had a nice looking scar.

"I got that the night my parents died as a constant remeinder." Harry was rude but didn't care the stranger should have been more sensitive.

"Oh i sorry didn't realise you." He went quiet and Harry felt sorry, after all he was only trying to be nice.

"Doesn't matter you didn't know.' Now turning back to the police officer. 'I want to get my things from the house before you go and say anything to my aunt and uncle because the first thing they will do is probably try and kill me and then Hedwig." He looked at the police officer who was just finishing writing this all down and then looked over to the doctor.  
  
"Does he need any more medical attention or can we take them soon?" Harry didn't know what this meant but wasn't going to argue yet.  
  
"Well he's all patched up now, all we can really do for him is give him some tablets to take the pain away for a bit and then suggest he gets plenty of rest. The stitches will disintegrate as the wound heals and then he should come back in a week or so to check they are healing properly." The police officer looked over to Harry now.  
  
"We can take you to your aunt and uncle's house to get anything you want and then book you into a hotel while you get fixed up and we arrest your cousin for what he's done. Now we can go into the house with you to collect your things or we can wait around the corner if you think its safe enough for you to get them yourself then we will then come and get him." Harry thought this was a very good offer but he wanted to know for sure that George can stay with him too.  
  
"Can she stay with me too?" He wasn't sure if she had told them her name and didn't want to land her in it.  
  
"Yes, she can but you'll get a separate room." He was noticing how she hadn't let go of his hands but that crude thought hadn't passed his mind recently but it had now and he smiled at George and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Okay when do we go it's just I'm kind of tired.' Harry yawned behind his hand. 'And I want to get this over with quickly." The police man nodded.  
  
"Okay I can understand that but do want to do it your self or do you want someone to come with you into the house." Harry thought for a moment then decided if he could walk to the car then he can do it.  
  
"If I can manage to get that far then I want to do it my self and see his face one last time. And then I never want to go back again."  
  
"Okay then James but one last thing I need to know what your surname is?"  
  
"It's Potter, and my names Harry." George looked at him very oddly then but Harry had to say the truth. "My name is Harry James Potter." He looked at her again but she smiled he wasn't in the bad books or anything he really is called James.  
  
"Okay then James. I need to go and make arrangements while the doctor explains about your wound and then we will take you to the police station, for a statement and explain what's going to happen." The police man left as the lady nurse who had stitched Harry side returned with some more bandages in sealed bags.  
  
"Okay then you saw how we rapped you up now that bandage can stay on until about this time tomorrow and then you need to change at about the same time everyday. You will probably need some help with it because it needs to stay tight across your stomach."

The doctor explained how to change the dressing how many times and that he should see a nurse in a week to check that it's healing properly. It took about quarter of an hour until they helped Harry get up and wait in the waiting room to be discharged properly. The police man returned not long afterwards and Harry and George were driven to the local station at about four in the afternoon.  
  
Please read and review for me and comments are welcome.


	8. Chapter eight almost the last good bye

Harry Potter and the knew life Chapter eight – almost the last good bye  
  
(depends if I ever gets to the end of this beast)  
  
Harry and George sat on some chairs in the statement room and were told that there statements would be taken in about twenty minuets and they were sorry it would take so long but they were having a large delivery of drunkards to the bed and breakfast.  
  
Harry looked at her but she didn't want to look at him then, Harry was trying to decide if the sign's he was reading were that. Is George a witch or is she just a normal muggle.  
  
Harry decided to do a little test just to make sure, he started to rock forward and backwards partly because he was feeling sick and partly just for affect he felt bad misleading her like this but he had to know for sure before possibly making and idiot of himself.  
  
It wasn't him it was as if he was been possessed and he didn't want to so forced him self to normality, he jumped and took quiet a large breath in. He didn't mean to do this it was only supposed to be a little way of finding out if she was a witch or not it was just they way she looked when he said Harry Potter.  
  
Every person in the wizarding world knows that name and he didn't want to have any more of her if she had been lying to him so he just decided to give up and ask her out right.  
  
"You're a witch aren't you?" She looked him in the eye and Harry realised that she wished she wasn't as much as Harry did sometimes.  
  
"How could you tell and yes I am I supposed?" Harry figured they had time to do a bit of honesty before he got his cousin into a lot of trouble.  
  
"When I said my full name. I always get a certain look at that name however people think about me. How long have you known I'm not a muggle?" She stroked his hair out of his face witch was covered in cuts and luckily Harry hadn't received a black eye yet from the previous night.  
  
"I didn't know straight away I wanted to believe you were just a normal lad I met on the train but I realised it was too odd the shape of your scar and the way you talked about it and your parents gave it away even more so, so I had to give in to the fact that you aren't a normal lad I just met on the train. I was coming out to find you when I saw what happened. I wanted to help you but I couldn't I was too frightened that they would turn on me too so I waited until they left. I'm sorry."  
  
She had a tear in her eye again and Harry wished she wouldn't but he understood now she had seen his own cousin stab him and as far as Dudley was concerned left him to die because he didn't know that George was hiding the bush's to help him. Harry started to think that she must really care about him and that if it hadn't of been for her then he could be in a much worse situation now it was his turn to stroke the hair out of her face for comfort.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't try to help me until they had gone because I would hate it if it had been you that got stabbed. You've done a lot for me and I promise to return the favour. And don't get upset about it because you obviously did as much as you could because I don't actually feel that bad." He was lying because he felt terrible but he didn't want her upset over him.  
  
"That's nice of you to say but I know your lying because I can see that you can't sit straight from the pain." Harry wanted to make her smile again because he knew it would make the pain go away or at least easier to ignore.  
  
"Well when people try and kill you a lot or even eat you as much as they do me. Then you kind of get used to little annoying things like pain." She did smile but it wasn't at what Harry had said.  
  
"From what I've herd about you and seen today, you are very brave and care a lot about people." Harry didn't agree with this comment but wouldn't dismiss it completely because it was George who had said it.  
  
"I'm not brave, everything people think I've done...' He paused not sure how to put it. 'People have helped me, and all I contributed to the effort is dumb luck and a surprising ability to survive anything. I don't care about everyone sometimes I've been very horrible to people who have helped and looked after me even more than I can ever understand. More than one person has given up even there life for me and I know in my heart that I don't deserve it but it's too late now they're gone and I have to carry on without them. Someday there won't be any one left to help me or my dumb luck will run out and it will all be for nothing."  
  
"Know it won't be lot's of people have a lot to thank you for and you are a very good person even after your own cousin had stabbed you and from what I can tell made your life miserable I saw that you were seriously contemplating lying just to get him out of trouble." She was right he had been thinking about trying to save his cousin from getting into serious trouble.  
  
"Your cousin stabbed you in the chest in the rain and then ran off laughing with his friends and left you to die for all he cared. It takes truly a great person to then try and forgive him." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing but he had to say the only reason he hadn't was her.  
  
"I was thinking about forgiving him and saying that I couldn't remember anything, in the past I would have and to some extent I have taken the blame for him. But it was you that stopped me this time, you've shown me that I can stand up to my bullying cousin and once and for all let him deal with it on his own. You've shown me how wonderful life is and I'm more grateful for that then I am for anything else in my whole life." She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"I'm not that grate a person, I've never done anything for anyone really but you are very sweet and I'm very happy whenever I'm around you." She kissed him again on the lips slowly and this gave Harry a huge burst of energy, he felt he could cope with anything as at the same time two police officer's came in and a loud clearing of someone's voice was made to get there attention.  
  
Harry didn't turn away straight away and held George's smiling gaze for a moment before holding her hands and turning to the police officer. Harry told them everything he could possible remember about his cousin and his friends and how he had had trouble with the family all his life.  
  
Everything was taped and written down and they asked George a few questions as a witness until the tape was turned off and they were brought some drinks and a plate of chocolate biscuits from the canteen. When the police officer returned again this time with a different lady in a smart suit.  
  
"Now James this lady is here to explain what is to happen about where you are going to stay. Because you are sixteen you don't have to go live in a foster home seen as you don't have any other family to go to. However you are only sixteen so you are entitled to a place to stay until you are well enough to look after yourself properly and as you have received many injuries in court you won't have to stand in the witness box you can do it through a video screen. Only the jury and the judges will be able to see it and none will know your name so you don't have to worry about that either. The pictures taken of your wounds in the hospital will also be used with your permission as evidence and hopefully most of them will be much better by the time of the court hearing date."  
  
Harry understood all of this but was feeling wheezy at the moment and wanted to sit quietly for a moment to catch his breath. Finally he asked his question.  
  
"Where are we going to be staying? It's just I think I need to lie down or something." He was struggling to keep his breath and it was starting to be more noticeable to George but the officer either didn't notice or wasn't too worried about it.  
  
"Well first we will be going to your aunt and uncle's house to collect your things as you wanted and then you will be driven to a privet police owned hotel. It isn't anything special but you will find it comfortable." He looked at George who was now pushing the hair out of Harry's face again and gently stroking the side of his face.  
  
"If you insist you can have a twin room although this isn't normal practice for us at your ages." He thought that they were going to be horny all night and had Harry have felt himself he would have laughed but the only reason he hadn't thought much about it is because he was feeling so ill. Shame really he thought.  
  
"Yes. Err are we nearly done here. It's just. That I think. I'm gong to. . ." But Harry didn't get chance to finish because he had passed out on the floor and wasn't able to recover for several minuets when more than one office had come into see him. Harry laid dazed for several minuets aware that people were trying to wake him but not quiet able to wake up or get up. Finally he opened his eye's feeling awful but forced him self to consciousness because he wanted this over with otherwise he would never be able to sleep properly any way.  
  
"I want to get this done." The officer was looking at him as if he was slightly mad but asked.  
  
"Are you sure about this you have just passed out cold for nearly fifteen minuets." But although he seemed worried about Harry he had a job to do and he also wanted this over with soon.  
  
"Yes I will be okay but I think I should get some rest soon." Harry was determined to do this him self but he was shaking a little now, he started to stand up he was a little unbalanced at first but he stood up and was ready.  
  
"Fine if you think you can do it." He gestured to a young looking lad to come forward.  
  
"This is Daniel he's one of the older police cadets we weren't sure if you would be able to carry your trunk or whatever you called it so he's going to pretend to be a friend of yours from school. You go in and act normal collect your things and leave as quickly as possible and don't let the boy on to us, chances are his parents won't have any idea about last night. Will they be surprised to see you or anything after you haven't been home last night?" Harry laughed lightly.  
  
"They will be very happy if they think I'm leaving for good. But they will be very surprised to see someone claiming to be my friend given half the chance they would try and kill him but if they think I'm leaving then they won't care probably through the evil stuff from Dudley's second bedroom out after me."  
  
George squeezed his hand and stood up to. He looked at them as Harry absentmindedly started to lean on her for support he really did need to lie down, the doctor said he should if he started to feel dizzy because he had lost quiet a lot of blood.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay lad? Because you don't have to do this now we can send someone else to get anything you want." Harry shook his head and stood firmly up.  
  
"Well then we best get a move on before you pass out on us again."  
  
The officer left the room and Harry and George followed him out of the building to the unmarked police car they sat in the back and waited while the other officers got ready. Leaving the short trail of police cars they were driven to where George was staying and Harry waited in the car while she collected her things and paid the quiet friendly bed and breakfast owner before getting back into the car.  
  
Next they were driven the very end of the privet drive and Harry and Daniel got out of the car, he struggled a bit to regain his balance but started walking firmly down the road closely followed by Daniel supposedly his school friend.  
  
"I'll just wait down in the doorway if you like. Is everything you want in your room?" Harry looked at him as they stopped outside his house.  
  
"Err yes I don't have a lot most of it is just for school, I live there most the year you see I only come home for the summer because I have to." He looked oddly at him not understanding.  
  
"You go to a boarding school all year and only come home for summer holidays. Do you have any half terms or do you just work all the way through?"  
  
"Of course we do I don't work all year we have half terms and Christmas holidays it's just I stay at school with my friends rather than come home to them." Harry lead the way through the door and as Daniel waited at the door way Harry went upstairs and started cramming everything into his trunk after checking he had everything he wanted he locked it and brought the trunk down stairs feeling awful but determined.  
  
Leaving his trunk with the boy after all that was what he was there for Harry returned upstairs and fetched Hedwig carefully on her perch he placed her on top of his trunk. Daniel looked flabber gasped at the sight of her but didn't say anything as he was supposed to be Harry's friend. But his aunt had come out of the kitchen and at the sight of Daniel turned her face to normal but Harry new the look in her eye.  
  
"Harry come into the kitchen for a moment because we would like a little chat with you before you go." Harry looked at Daniel who didn't know what to do he was just there to help Harry carry his trunk. Harry did as he was told figuring he should really find out what she wanted might be important.  
  
Following into the kitchen his uncle slammed the door quickly behind him, looking he saw Dudley was sat on the opposite side of the table and they all had that freighting matching grim face on.  
  
"Listen boy you will answer quickly and quietly and no questions, okay." Harry was pushed down into one of the chairs as his uncle stood to his full height.  
  
"Now don't lie to me boy and don't shout out. Who is that boy standing in the doorway that you have brought to our home?" Harry figured he best tell the appropriate lie.  
  
"His name is Daniel he's a friend from school I'm leaving going to stay with him until term starts. I didn't think you'd actually care. Me leaving early and all." There was a glance between his aunt and uncle and this reply seemed to have passed.  
  
"Where were you yesterday and why haven't you returned to the house until now?" Harry was thinking quickly but replied as he was thinking.  
  
"As you didn't notice yesterday was my birthday so I went out with Daniel to the cinema and then to a pub for a few drinks. It was very late and I got into a bit of a scrap not that you would care and then spent the night on his sofa. You've never cared about what I do as long as it seems to fit the character you portray me as. And as I said I've been invited to stay until we go back to school, I thought you would be glad to get rid of me early."  
  
This didn't tally up with them although Harry thought it was a very good lie and explained everything. But Harry looked at the grim expression on his cousin who was still wearing the same clothes as he had last night and by the looks of it he still had Harry's blood on him.  
  
This made Harry think if he was trying to get away with what he'd done then why hadn't he washed and changed his clothes like any normal thug unless his aunt and uncle already knew and his cousin had told them when he had come home.  
  
"You are lying you filthy little freak. You didn't get into any bar fight and you haven't been out all yesterday and all last night with that boy he's too normal for you."  
  
His aunt came with in an inch of his face and spat every word at him. She must know at least a Dudley variation of the story, he felt himself getting angry as she said this but he wouldn't rise to it unless it really came to it.  
  
"Why do you say that it's not as if the only reason I'm here is because you're frightened of them from the train station." Harry replied bitterly.  
  
"You are a filthy little lire just like your father he was like you. Only cared about him, never one to think before he acted never one to care it his actions had any consequences he has ruined our family from the day your mother met him and brought him home that summer to meet our dear beloved parents who finally saw your mother for the freak she was."  
  
Harry stood up anger rising in him for blaming his parents for there peculiar closed minds.  
  
"You shut up you stupid cow and don't talk about things that have nothing more to do with you." But his uncle forced his whole weight on to him and he was quietened before he could really say much.  
  
"Now listen to me boy you tell me the truth who is that boy standing in our driveway why is he here. Answer me boy." His uncle was turning purple and then to blue and then to green and finally back to beetroot. Grabbing at Harry like a wolf he lifted him into the air by his already wrecked T- shirt.  
  
"Now we know that because of your bulling, your torments of magic that you have forced Dudley to defend his very life last night from you and your gang of friends. And we want to know where it will stop if it wasn't for our son been quick whited you could have killed him and we will not tolerate that behaviour from you we will fix this mess that you have got our dear defenceless son and then we will delete you from existence and put you in an insane persons orphanage for the rest of your days and to top it off your own dear parents money will pay for it."  
  
Harry was beyond anger with them he suddenly had new found strength from somewhere inside of him and pushed his uncle off of him and across on to the table. Harry didn't knew now where this power was coming from it was everything that had been suppressed by his aunt, uncle and his cousin coming alive to the front of his mind.  
  
He was powerful and he didn't need his wand to do it for him, his aunt tried to through things at him but he was able to deflect them to the wall around him by merely think about it. Dudley helped but he started throwing kitchen knifes at him thinking that they would stop him but they too were deflected by an imaginary force field around Harry by merely the thought of it.  
  
Turning the table over with his uncle on he could here voices training his ear he herd them as police officers coming down the drive to help him hearing even further he herd George crying because she was listening to Daniel talking over the radio that something has gone wrong and he thinks his uncle or someone was trying to attract Harry but he hadn't gone in he was waiting for the others.  
  
He stopped and listened to George she was praying James was okay, Harry wanted to go to her but he couldn't move he was draining energy or blood onto the floor until finally he passed out cold again hoping he would be able to make George happy again.  
  
Please read and review  
  
Look what happened kay when I start some little joke it grows and grows like a flower!!!!!!!! You best be reading this kay it's meant for you!!!!  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 


	9. Chapter nine

Harry Potter and the new life Chapter eight – Come on Kay think of a tittle for me Pleasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"James, James are you awake yet?" George was sat next to him on the bed and was stroking the side of his face and looking terrified. She still looked beautiful though Harry thought.  
  
"Hay beautiful. What are you doing here?" She laughed and kissed him but Harry didn't want her to stop she did he had to be contented with hugging her laid on the bed.  
  
"Hay. How are you feeling now? You've been worrying me in your sleep, won't lay still for longer than 10min's." She was laid on top of the bed and Harry was now happy to look at where he was.  
  
"I'm feeling better now I'm awake with you. Have I been talking in my sleep again?" Harry wanted to know what he had been like and then he wanted to lay with her forever just kissing her now and again.  
  
"Glad to see you feeling better. But you still look pale and washed out. No you haven't been talking in your sleep mumbling the odd word but I couldn't work out what you were saying ever. You've been asleep for ages but I haven't really left here even when they said I could." Harry wondered what it had been like for her with him been asleep all the time.  
  
"Aren't you aloud to leave when ever you like?" She looked away and then back again slowly before saying.  
  
"I can leave if I ask to it'll be arranged for me. You see when we went to get your trunk and it didn't go well do you remember what happened?" Harry wasn't sure what story had come out to her because he had basically lost his temper and something odd happened inside of him he felt something happen inside him that he couldn't explain he felt bad to tell a slight lie but he felt it would be worse if he didn't.  
  
"I don't really remember at the moment everything in the past few, well ever since I left you to go home on my birthday things seam a bit blurred and confusing." It was true things did seam to be a bit blurry but he needed to know what she thought.  
  
"Well you went in and got your things and then apparently you went into the kitchen with your aunt and uncle. There was lots of shouting and we could here some of it from Daniel's microphone, and then we heard loud crashing noises sounded like someone was throwing kitchen plates at you or something.' She had tears running down her face now.  
  
'When the police decided to try and get you out of there they couldn't straight away from the front because the door had all been locked and bolted up so they went around to the back and found that your uncle was unconscious by the back door and your cousin and aunt were hiding behind the freezer and you were just laying there. With knifes all around you and broken plates and what looked like a couple of source pans. When I followed you in I thought that it was the same as the other night all over again but the doctor said you were simply worn out and that the police should never have let you go in there on your own with Daniel so soon."  
  
She was getting almost hysterical again so Harry held her in his arms and twiddled with her hair softly to calm her back down, how someone so independent could get so worked up over him been injured was unbelievable.  
  
"You shouldn't get so upset it's all over now and we're okay well perhaps a little sore but okay because it's all over. Hmm, now smile again because I meant it when I said you were beautiful even if I couldn't see anything." She smiled with a cheeky cute grin she had been wearing now and again recently.  
  
"You're such a funny creature some times, always so cute when you say things like that." She was stroking his face and hair again softly with her slim fingers and tidy nails.  
  
"So do you want to carry on or do you just want to lay here a bit coz either way I can't sit up much longer like this." She smiled cheekily with something in her mind that Harry just did not know. Standing up Harry tried to follow best he could but she made him stay in bed, he was kind of glad because he had basically his underwear a T-shirt and a hole load of bandages on.  
  
"It's really quiet late and I haven't slept much in a few days so why don't you lay there and then I will come and tell you everything in a bit."  
  
Harry laid back down on his back wondering what was happening he felt odd he was in a hotel room which he understood but why did she suddenly go away when he thought she liked him.  
  
Why else would she still be here with him if she didn't like him?  
  
She left the room and turned the light out on the way. Harry didn't know where she had gone he couldn't see but he could only think that she had left him in his room and she had gone to hers and would be back in the morning thinking that this was it Harry moved around a bit and then feeling comfortable for some reason on the bed he shut his eyes but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
  
Harry got the feeling he wasn't the only one awake because the door opened and closed again quietly but no-one turned the light on. Harry didn't move he was pretending to be asleep but who ever it was they were walking towards him and were standing next to his bed.  
  
He turned his head to see it was George but she wasn't wearing her jeans and T-shirt like before and she looked amazing. He started to sit up to talk to her but he only got half way when she started to climb into his bed next to him and as she laid down on her side her hand gently pushed him back down on to his back.  
  
Pulling the covers over them more she started to stroke his hair again Harry was very nervous he never had a girl in his bed before and he certainly wasn't expecting this he didn't know what to do or say to her. But she started to move him to make herself comfortable and talking at the same time.  
  
"Where was I up to?" Harry had forgotten what they had been talking about he was more interested in her T-shirt been so small and where her hands had started to move around his waist. He figured they were slightly lower than normal because of his new scar. Yes that was it she didn't want to hurt his scar.  
  
"Err you were telling me about what the doctor had said about me been so tired." He couldn't help it he had to look at her T-shirt and he wished he could have been a little more discreet but he just couldn't help it.  
  
She smiled and leaned in closer taking his hand and while she moved it across her top to the side slightly she started to kiss him rolling her tongue in his mouth. She stopped and Harry wished she hadn't so decided to kiss her himself in just the same way, wanting to be closer he rolled over slightly but she stopped him as this kind of hurt making him flinch.  
  
"It still hurts when you move doesn't it James." Harry sighed slightly she stopped because he was hurting and he was just going to ignore the burning feeling in his stomach and the fact that even breathing hurt him.  
  
"Yes it does but you far out way the balance of been in less pain." And he tried to kiss her again but stopped because it hurt too much to lie on his injured side. But that cheeky grin had appeared and she must have an idea.  
  
"Lie back on your back but keep your eyes shut while I move a moment." Harry did as he was told but wasn't sure what she was up to.  
  
"Okay but why I wanted to kiss you again." Harry herd a little laugh and could hear her shuffling next to him.  
  
"You will get what you want in a minuet after I've got comfortable."  
  
"Err okay. Weren't you comfortable before?"  
  
"Yes but I'll be even more so in a minuet." She lifted her self on to her hands and knee as far as Harry could tell and sat herself down at the top of his legs. Then Harry got what he wanted and keeping his eyes shut George carefully leaned over to kiss him on the face and then on the lips and on the neck until Harry opened his eyes and sat himself up to kiss her back.  
  
She let him but Harry stopped at an odd moment he was curios about something quiet silly really but curiosity got the better of him. He lifted her T-shirt up slightly and she seemed to be the one suddenly nervous but Harry didn't see this as a bad thing because she was smiling and looking nervous at the same time.  
  
"What colour undies are you wearing or are you not even wearing any?" She grinned and sat up on her knees a little so he could lift her top up high enough to see. She was wearing them like Harry thought and they were black or he wasn't able to see properly.  
  
"Well, you done looking yet?" She asked but seen as she was letting him Harry was going to continue until she said no.  
  
"No, I wanna look high up now about cute picture height." He was pointed to the picture of the kitten on her top.  
  
"Okay then you can look but you have to be nice if you suddenly get blind." She took Harry's glasses off him and put them on the side and as far has Harry could tell she took her T-shirt off completely, but he wasn't sure because he really was almost blind without them on.  
  
"Okay perhaps I should invest in some new eyes when I trade in this body for one with less hole's in it." She giggled and laid down next to Harry in the bed but some how keeping amazingly close to him.  
  
"You're so funny James. Well I think that your body is okay even with the extra holes but then I am able to see all of you. Can you really not see me properly?" Harry thought for a moment thinking that he wasn't wearing these clothes the last time he was awake.  
  
"Did you kindly change my underwear for me when I was asleep?" Kissing Harry's ear now she was quieter.  
  
"Maybe, but I have been changing your bandages for you because of all the blood." This reminded Harry that he was still in a fair bit of pain no matter how horny he was feeling.  
  
"Well thank-you very much. It's just, wonderful as it is been here with you I really don't feel to good at the moment. I am very happy and I've just discovered that I'm probably touching one of your breasts, hopefully. But I'm thinking that I would enjoy this even more if I couldn't feel everything between my stomach and my neck." Harry felt worried but dreadful at the same time but from George's face he was probably looking how he felt.  
  
"Do you want to go back to sleep now because to be fair you look ruff, James?"  
  
"Yes, do you mind, I do feel a bit ruff to be honest with you? Do you mind I want to stay with you it's just I can hardly move from agony and you keep making me horny?" She sat up and Harry hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings sitting up with her.  
  
"If you like I can go to bed now because I'm a bit tired too if you want to sleep." She started to get up but Harry grabbed her hand trying to stand up too. She stopped and turned to face him but he had to lean onto her to be able to stay standing up. Thinking he could be stood longer than two seconds he half hugged her to stay up.  
  
"James get back in bed it was a silly idea and I should have waited until you were better not straight after you first woke up."  
  
"No. it was a brilliant idea and I think it's ace even if I can't actually see you properly even with my glasses on." Harry carefully rubbed the side of his head which was adding to the throbbing feeling through him.  
  
"See you're a wreck and I should have just let you get some rest." She started to turn away and leave but Harry wanted her to stay with him.  
  
"Okay I may be a bit of a wreck at the moment but I want you to stay, invisible top and all." She smiled and turned back to him half hugging him as Harry's hand slid up her chest slowly.  
  
"I thought you couldn't see much?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Well I do like what I can see and my hands tell me it's very nice what I'm looking at. I know I should really go to bed and sleep because every signal bit of me aches and hurts near enough but you see I'm a lonely sleeper and your a very, very good looking person that I think will definitely stop me from been a lonely sleeper. Please."  
  
Harry pleaded with her starting to kiss her gentle on the neck hoping he wasn't having a very good hallucination or making a big mistake. Starting to lower him self down taking George with him they carefully climbed back into bed.  
  
"Okay but no more until you get better. You do look ill and I can't help but worry about you."  
  
"I know you do and I promise things will be okay." With a moment of stroking George's sweet smelling hair Harry was fast to sleep shortly followed by George.  
  
Harry and George were both still asleep rapped around each other when the lady in charge of taking care of them knocked on the door and upon no answer walked in seeing Harry in a T-shirt, and George in her knickers laid with the bed covers mainly on the floor.  
  
Coughing loudly Harry and George woke up but neither moved because of George been almost totaly undressed.  
  
"Don't you sleep across the hall?" The stern looking lady from the police station asked obviously thinking they had been dirty most of the night. Harry felt insulted that this was his room and she should have waited for him to answer before barging in like that.  
  
He was too embarrassed though to reply and tried to pull the covers back over them with great difficulty he managed and with a lot of non-shown pain they were covered up again.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry finally asked thinking she wasn't going to go away and George seemed to be settling her self back down to sleep again now she wasn't half flashing the world.  
  
"I'm the person who is supposed to be making sure you too behave your self's while here. And my name is Miss Carpenter if you please. Now I can clearly see you are feeling much better today and last night so I want you to get up and come to breakfast where I will explain things that I'm sure slipped Miss Black knickers here's mind." The lady then promptly left the room sharply closing the door behind her.  
  
"Who the hell's that? And I was right they are black aren't they?" George moved slightly off Harry and kneeling up pulled her knickers up a bit, as Harry saw to cover the hole of her bottom not just the lower half.  
  
"Seems she must have got an eyeful and a half when she came in. Don't worry she barks much louder than she bites." Harry grinned as he kissed her good morning.  
  
"Well in my opinion she's lucky coz that's a very nice eyeful she just got of you." She grinned as well and pulling the covers back up over them laid back down trying to get comfortable again.  
  
"Stupid old woman should have knocked you're a lad not supposed to barge in on the opposite sex. Would have been terrible if it had been my bed and a bloke barged in and saw me with all of my knickers on." Harry agreed but wondered if really if he should get up however hard that would be with the way he felt.  
  
"She probably did you know!"  
  
"Yeah I suppose so but then she should have waited for a reply." Harry started to move George unwillingly off him.  
  
"I best get up seen as I have no idea what the strange woman's going on about." He stood up and wondered where the bathroom was.  
  
"Well the only to reason's I've ever got up early is to come and see you and to run away from school. And seen as you are already in the bed and this clearly isn't school I don't want to move." Harry wondered back over to the bed giving up after opening too many empty cupboards.  
  
"Well I some times adapt the theory that the quicker I get up and get stuff done the quicker I can go back to bed when I'm finished. And from this angle if I come back to that tonight, I'll be working very hard to get things done quickly today."  
  
Harry stood there admiring the eyeful of George's body wishing he didn't have where to geeky glasses to see it. She turned over and Harry finally got to see the frontal eyeful and that was even better, he was mesmerised especially when she got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Okay then I'll get up if I get to come back here for an early bedtime and try not to wear yourself out today, okay." She started kissing his neck and Harry simply let his hands wonder and enjoyed himself.  
  
"Okay I promise." She stopped and Harry grabbed a quick kiss off her while she turned around.  
  
"Now you behave while I go have a shower and then we can go down to the bossy woman together in a bit. Best not to keep her waiting too long coz her bark ain't half loud." She picked up her T-shirt and gave it to Harry and then walked over to what door Harry now discovered was the bathroom but before she shut the door behind her Harry called out.  
  
"Can I come to?" She laughed and after shutting the door she answered.  
  
"Perhaps another time you know you're not to get them bandages wet."  
  
"Is that a Promise?!" But Harry never herd the answer because she had turned the water on which Harry figured would be quick as there wasn't much clothing left to take off.  
  
Harry with some difficulty took his clothes off and found some new clean ones in his trunk then dressing his lower half he choose a top and started to make the bed before sitting back and waiting for George to emerge surprisingly quickly for a girl and looking quiet stunning even though she was only wearing an old T-shirt pretty much the same as Harry although he was topless at the moment and wishing it was the other way around.  
  
"Can you help me because I can't reach my back by myself without almost passing out?"  
  
She smiled sweetly and carefully cleaned his wounds and redressed the bloody patch on his stomach and cleaned the many fist shaped bruises on his back. It was slightly painful for Harry but it had to be done otherwise in the long run it would be much more painful.  
  
She was very good and when Harry asked how she knew so much about caring for wounds and bruises. Harry discovered that she had been specially good at magical medicine and worked in a hospital in a very poor part of France, he finally discovered that she had actually attended Buxaubatten school but when Harry tried to find out why she no longer attended she was quiet and there was an awkward silence until Harry changed the subject.  
  
Once she had rapped him up again in bandages, Harry had dressed properly and finally detached his lips from George's long enough to go down stairs. They walked slowly out of there room along the corridor and waiting for them to escort them down stairs was a police officer. It was a late breakfast but Harry wasn't that hungry although he couldn't remember when he last eat a full meal.  
  
Please read and review and I will work on the next bit. Finally getting interesting. Sorry it took so long. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Harry Potter and the New Life Chapter ten –  
  
Well here we go Another instalment of this crazy Potter world! As always Please read and review  
  
Harry entered the dinning room and following George he sat down on a thatched wooden seat which Harry felt was rather uncomfortable even if he did had less bruises on his back. There were no windows but many strong lights on the walls and the ceiling making Harry feel like he was underground because as well of there been no windows the walls were painted with a brown bottom half and a deep red on the top.  
  
The tables were covered in a cloth of this same deep red but they also had a second white cloth on top to try and contrast. There was already some police men and woman sat around the table eating at the end of there breakfast and Harry thought some had a slight inpatient manner about them like Miss Carpenter but others like the interviewing officer were glad for the chance to have a little break from work. Harry carefully lowered himself into the chair trying not to lean back while George moved some toast and jam closer for him to reach easier.  
  
"How are you feeling today James?" The officer in charge asked politely pouring Harry some hot chocolate from the pot.  
  
"Better than I did when I was last awake but still pretty awful." Harry slowly spread jam on his toast as his whole body seemed to ache from moving down the stairs.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you seem to look a lot better than when I last saw you. Must be all that sleep you've been getting, or George here taking care of you." Either he generally cared about Harry which he doubted or he was joking about what Miss Carpenter must have reported when she came back. This didn't bother Harry much he was going to waste his energy on someone he hardly knew.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked wondering if he was going to find everything out now after getting distracted last night quiet willingly.  
  
"Well I don't know when you woke up but you passed out at your uncle's house about three days ago, then we brought you here and I think you sleep most of that time." He had herd what Miss Carpenter had and jumped to the same conclusion as she had because there were a few smiles around the table that Harry ignored but George seemed to be feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Harry didn't want to say anything but he didn't think it right that a couple of grown men should find it funny what a couple of teenagers get up to specially seen as some of them were looked old enough to be at least parents to Harry and George.  
  
"What's happened to my cousin?" They seemed to grow up again as Harry brought the conversation to something much more serious and George stopped feeling embarrassed and lifted her head back up.  
  
"He's been arrested and is been held in a detention centre. He generally seems to feel sorry about what's happened to you and made a full confession against his father's wishes who has also been arrested for attacking you and two police officers in the kitchen with utilities." He stopped to take a sip from his coffee mug but Harry wondered about his aunt what had happened to her.  
  
"What about my aunt?" Harry started looking at George who smiled and poured him some cereal and milk which were in containers much too heavy for Harry.  
  
"For her own safety she has been staying with a police officer and one of her friends in a safe house." This sounded odd why was she in a safe house.  
  
"Why is she staying there why can't she just stay at her home?" George seemed to lower her head again but Harry kept looking at the officer her was talking to.  
  
"Well it seems you aren't the only boy that's been attacked by your cousin and his gang. You are the only one to be stabbed and get so seriously injured. But you see the story about them has got to the papers and many other boys' have come forward with information about it. The family's of these boy's are very, very angry and want there pound of flesh. This is not so bad for your uncle and your cousin because they are in isolation but your aunt hasn't been arrested and it was decided that for her own safety she should be moved away from the public eye."  
  
Harry suddenly wondered if he was all over the muggle news as well as the wizarding one. If he was someone was bound to recognise him.  
  
"Does everyone know that's me?" Harry asked hoping they had hidden his name.  
  
"They know you were stabbed by you cousin but they don't know your name or your cousin's name. We managed to stop the papers from printing that because you are both under eighteen by law they aren't aloud to say who you are."  
  
"But how come people have been getting to my aunt if no-one's aloud to print our names?"  
  
"That's because most the boys who have come forward go to the same school as your cousin and we can't stop rumours from the play ground going home to very angry parents who already know where your cousin lives."  
  
"It sounds like everyone my cousin's ever bullied are getting there own back. Because of me. I thought I just told you everything that happened and then it would be over, I could finish my holidays and go back to school and it will already be over."  
  
Harry now decided this was very foolish to think but it was too late now he set things going and he would have to wait until it finally ended before he could get off.  
  
"A lot of people make that mistake but you have done the right thing coming forward things could have turned out much worse if you hadn't of told us and had tried to carry on as nothing had ever happened. You saw how they reacted when you returned to get your stuff and you're over sized pigeon." Harry suddenly remembered Hedwig and felt very guilty for not thinking about her sooner.  
  
"Hedwig, where is she?" They looked puzzled so Harry had to be clearer.  
  
"My snowy owl her names Hedwig you just called her an over sized pigeon!" He finally came to his senses but he though it odd Harry had a pet owl but Harry was more interested in his friend than a couple of muggle's thinking him mad for keeping her as a pet.  
  
"Do you have any ID for her?"  
  
"Yes I have I got it when I brought her." Harry had the fact that it said Owls for all those wizarding needs on the front wasn't to helpful but he had ID for her.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say that one of our officers opened the cage to feed her but she flew away through an open window he foolishly left open." He shot an ugly look to one of the junior officers but this was good news for Harry she had been able to stretch her wings.  
  
Harry had told her to always go to Ron if he was in any trouble and couldn't for what ever reason look after her properly so she had probably gone there.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that she always flies to my friend's house if she doesn't like something. You probably frightened her because she didn't know you. She has this thing about strangers stroking her and touching her cage."  
  
This made no sense to anyone but George who was more accustomed to Hedwig but they seemed to accept Harry as knowing what he meant and moved the conversation on.  
  
"Oh yes. You did the right thing telling us and now we are just waiting for the court date to be set for both of them to go on trial. It won't be too long."  
  
"What has my cousin been charged with?" Harry wasn't sure if wanted to know the answer to this because after all they are his only family. He was okay now but where was he going to live when this was over he hated staying at the Weasley's in a way because he didn't like taking advantage of there kind nature.  
  
"At least your cousin will go down for manslaughter but he could go down for murder. That's because although the wounds he gave you weren't quiet fatal he left you for dead and you could very easily of died. If it wasn't for George here ringing an ambulance and no-one found you until morning with the amount of blood loss and the fact that the rain had drooped your temperature dramatically over such a long period of time you could have been dead and that's they way the judge and jury will see it. There is more than enough evidence to put him away for quiet a while the only question is how long, and weather he goes to a young person's prison or an adult one."  
  
This put a lot of things into perspective and now most recently on the list of people who have tried and failed to kill him his own cousin was there.  
  
They weren't family any more now he understood fully what has happened, this made Harry feel much lonelier if it wasn't for George touching his leg for support he would have been totally isolated from the world. She put her arms around him to hug him warmly but Harry was still in some state of shock however little he showed it.  
  
"I didn't know he would get into so much trouble I never really looked at it like that before. That's the only living blood family I have left alive and one of em's nearly killed me." Harry didn't let go of George the thought of loosing her was impossible to bare so quickly after loosing Sirius.  
  
"This may be hard for you to see but you aren't totally alone in the world, for one you seem to have George who was free to go ages ago but chose to stay and look after you. And you must have friends to stay with who care about you even if they live a long way away. If you don't because of how young you are you won't be abandoned by the law things can be set up for you to have a place to live seen as you are staying on at school by the sound of it." Harry felt like he would have to start again but said out loud that things wouldn't be that bad careful not mention the nature of Hogwarts.  
  
"I suppose in September I was going to go back to school for another two years and that's a boarding school I live there normally most of the year it's only in the summer I have to leave it." Harry looked at the officer who didn't understand Harry but was willing to accept him.  
  
"You like it at school I though all boarding schools were awful."  
  
"Well this one isn't. You have to work ever so hard though and you can never get out of homework or detentions which I seam to get quiet a lot of for various reasons. But really it's a beautiful place to live in and my parents set up for me to go there when I was only a baby, because that's where they went and met, so I go to."  
  
"So is it a privet school you pay for."  
  
"No, not exactly. Some of the stuff is a bit expensive but you don't pay to go its just hard for a lot of people to get on the list. As soon as you are they'll accept you from what ever background, be it poor, rich, normal or whatever. Not a lot of people know about the school it is kept privet in that sense it likes to keep a low profile and to it's self but I have hardly ever had happier times when I haven't been there." Harry meant George he only ever had happier times when he had been with her because Ron counted as something he liked about school not when he was at the Dursley's.  
  
"Well you aren't ready to be going places by yourself yet but you will be in a few days time I expect. Will you be taking George with you to your friends house?" George was slightly worried what she would do if Harry left her behind. But he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"Of course I will. They are very nice people and won't mind anyone extra much, house is swarming with people most the time any way. I get the feeling even with a few day's rest I still won't be better so I was thinking of going there until I could actually move without aching every where. And then I wasn't sure I was going to see what came up."  
  
He wanted to spend the rest of the summer with George and it didn't really matter where and he hadn't thought much further ahead then that.  
  
"Fair enough would you like us to get in touch with them or are you going to tell them you would like to stay for a bit."  
  
"They already know I'm coming this summer so if I turn up a bit early they won't mind. It's never bothered them before and they are expecting me to come Ron keeps pestering his mother for it to be sooner. And I'm quiet sure George will be very welcome, Hermione always is but I think that's because it is a bit male the house."  
  
"How do you mean a bit male does your friend have lots of brother's or something." He asked actually been friendly because he was interested and not just polite.  
  
"Err, yes. Ron's our age and he has a little sister in the year below and then five older brother's and his mum and dad. So Ginny jumps at the chance for any female to come and stay no-matter how old they are just to even things out a bit."  
  
"That does sound like a very male house and I understand now why you say it probably wouldn't matter too much for you to stay." But George wanted to know who Hermione was having probably heard her mentioned and Harry hoped she hadn't read any witch weekly by Rita Skeeter.  
  
"Who's Hermione, James?" Harry remembered how Hermione said girls act when you talk about other girls so he made Hermione out to be more of Ron's friend.  
  
"I know her through Ron. She's a friend and Ron seems to like her a lot so she's always around." Thinking bad he was calling her only a friend when Harry did think highly of her but after all she was the one tell him to say something like that.  
  
"Oh okay. She sounds alright. Is she definitely going to be there?" Harry didn't think he was out of hot water yet but he wasn't going to blow it with her over Hermione who is only a mate.  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen her since we left school so she might be or she might have been and gone before we get there." Harry thought this was an okay answer he just hoped she couldn't read his mind, seen as it was extending the truth a little bit.  
  
"Oh well. She can't be a bad person if Ron likes her so much, she like him back." Oh dear she thought Ron and Hermione might be some sort of item how he was going to get out of this he didn't know.  
  
"Erm I don't really know he gets right protective over her sometimes but they don't half argue sometimes over really daft stuff." This was true but he hoped he wouldn't have to carry on much further in case she was there and George really did meet her which was bound to at some point. But luckily he was rescued by one of the older fatter officers sat further down the table.  
  
"Sounds like there married." The other men all laughed and Harry had to admit it was very funny and seemed to satisfy George's interest in Hermione. He didn't want to fall in the trap that she thought there had ever been anything going on between them, when there hadn't and she was just a friend.  
  
Harry stayed in the police hotel with George for about three more days and Harry did start to feel much better and happier. That was probably because George hardly ever left him and had slept in the same bed ever since. The police officer's weren't around much for Harry to notice but he new they must be there and on the fourth day Miss Carpenter barged in again luckily to a more dressed pair of them and said they needed to talk downstairs.  
  
It was time for the evening meal on the fourth day and Harry and George made there way down in there own time to the dinning room to find the main officer had returned to talk to them. Sitting down easier now George pulled there plates towards them and steadily they started to eat.  
  
"I'm glad to see you look much better and I have some good news for you. A date has finally been set for the trial. The 29th August a lot sooner than I had anticipated but that's a good thing. It may last more than one day but you shouldn't be required to be there for more than one hopefully. Now I need to ask both of you if you would like to stand in the witness box or would it be better to do it by video like I said before."  
  
Harry didn't want to stand up in front of everyone and speak but he knew he had to do, tell them what had happened and watch what happens. After all he's lived with these people nearly all his life and it would be right to finally tie all things up with them officially.  
  
"Will anyone think less of me for not standing up?" Harry was willing if he had to but he wasn't going to jump at the chance.  
  
"No it's quiet normal for even adults to do it by video link. Basically you sit down in front of the camera and someone will ask you some prearranged questions and that is it for both of you. Remember we took some picture at the hospital of all the bruises and where the knife went. Well they will be used as evidence you just have to sign to say these are real pictures of your wounds and no-one else." Harry hadn't seen what he looked like because he didn't want to look in the mirror when George changed his bandages but he wanted to now.  
  
"Do I get to see them to? I was a bit to out of it to see them fresh and they feel different now." The officer had anticipated this and pulled out an envelope from his pocket.  
  
"You can have your copy if you like or we can throw them away after you've seen them." He held them out to take but Harry hesitated before taking the envelope.  
  
"I'd rather keep them. I've been having a bit of trouble accepting all this and I know Ron won't understand at first. Might have to show them to him." George stroked his leg like she always did to show she understood but the officer looked at him blankly for a moment so Harry extended on his words a bit.  
  
"Ron sometimes has trouble understanding what it's like when I go there his family is so big and it's always happy there he doesn't understand however hard he tries. He's seen far worse things in real life than this and he would want to know. Just to talk to me about it."  
  
He understood now Harry hadn't really talked to George about it and George sort of understood why. The police officer now understood that Ron was very close to Harry and he wanted to get it off his chest and Ron was the one to help him.  
  
"Okay I understand everyone needs someone close to talk to but don't try and bottle things up for long it doesn't work in the long run." Harry agreed but that didn't stop him from trying sometimes. This man had no idea what had happened to Harry only a few weeks ago when Sirius died but George had some idea but never asked to know more as every time he touched on the subject he went quiet and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well you can go there tomorrow now if you think it's okay the main reason to keep you here is for things to die down a bit which they have. To find you some where to stay which we have and to wait for a court date which has now been set so as long as you are feeling well enough we can send you back to normal as can possibly be."  
  
Harry was happy at this thought although he got the feeling he may not get the chance to be as close to George as he had been especially if he spends the rest of the summer at the Weasley's.  
  
"When do we leave and where are we because I kind of was asleep on the trip here and missed it?"  
  
"You're about 20mins drive from your aunt and uncles house. And we can take you where ever you like first thing tomorrow morning so I suggest you get some sleep to night." He gave a meaningful look of behave your self's and continued.  
  
"And pack up your things to night before you go to sleep I'm hoping to leave as early as possible in the morning. So try and be ready."  
  
"Okay we will be." George replied figuring it was none of his business what they get up to behind a closed door.  
  
"Good. Are you still planning to go and stay with your friend?"  
  
"Yes we were." Harry replied but he wasn't to sure for how long he wanted to stay there he figured he would have to talk to George about it and they could go stay in a bed and breakfast or something.  
  
"Where do they live because we can take you there?" Harry glanced at George trying not to say it but let her understand they are a wizarding family and muggle contact is not good unexpected.  
  
"Err, I was going to meet them in London so you could take us to a station rather than drive us down be more comfortable that way. I do feel a lot better but I couldn't sit in a car all that way seatbelt would rub against the wound." Harry hoped this would be a good convincing way to stop them from escorting Harry and George right to the house.  
  
"Oh okay, we can put you on a train to London and pay for you to travel and I will right a letter to your friends parents what's there name?" Harry though this was okay but he wasn't going to give it to them without at least reading it if at all.  
  
"There called Mr and Mrs Weasley and they live at The Burro, it's the name of there house I forget the address." After carefully eyeing Harry he seamed satisfied.  
  
"Okay but it might be best not to take you to your local station the hype hasn't quiet died down yet so I'll take you to the next closest one which is about half an hour down the line. Now I suggest you go to bed and get some sleep because if you aren't up and ready for nine o'clock tomorrow I'll send Miss Carpenter in to get you up again."  
  
With that Harry and George decided it would be best they left because all the police men were laughing at the memory of the last morning wake up they had received. Returning quickly to there room to save any added embarrassment mainly for George.  
  
Well I think that was a boring but necessary chapter well  
  
Read and review please! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry Potter and the New Life Chapter eleven  
  
Hope you think this is better than the last Please read and review!  
  
Harry and George sat down on the bed and she started giggling at him but Harry had absolutely no idea why, this was one of those odd little things that he liked about her. That and the way she had such a cheeky grin sometimes and of course they way she kissed him softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked her but she stopped laughing stroking his hair out of his eyes as it was always in his face and he still hadn't got it cut.  
  
"We never did go and get it cut for you. Have to do it tomorrow in London?" London Harry thought she wanted to go back to London but Harry wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the Weasley's and neither was he.  
  
"Well I suppose it is getting ridiculously long." He pulled his fringe down and it almost reached the end of his cut nose.  
  
"How do you manage with it like that?" Harry thought this was a silly question she always had her hair in her face and found great pleasure in moving it away.  
  
"Your hair's long and you always play with it. But I suppose it is pretty like that and your curls always look curly." Harry figured the complement was wasted in ending it with Curly! This didn't stop him from playing with it though. She giggled again saying.  
  
"I think you've talked yourself out of that one.' Harry didn't understand what she meant by that but laughed anyway with her.  
  
'So how do we get to the Weasley's you were loose about where they live downstairs? Is it because they are a magic family?" Harry figured she wanted to know what was happening and he could play with her hair after.  
  
"Yes and because I've spent ages there but I'm not quiet sure how to get there and apparently the post man wouldn't know either." She understood this but wanted to know how he got there without knowing how.  
  
"So how do you normally get there then if you can't remember where they live?" Harry supposed it probably did sound a bit silly.  
  
"Well one time Ron flew me there once in an enchanted flying car but you best not mention that to any one and every other time I've gone there by Floo powder." Harry didn't want to mention he wasn't very good at travelling by floo powder he always had trouble landing.  
  
"Oh well I suppose you wouldn't know how to get to someone's house if you always use floo powder. I don't really like it always messes my hair up soot gets in all the curls. So do you want to go to London for the magic fireplace in the pub?" Soot gets in all the curls Harry thought this was slightly silly but her hair must be important to her and he wasn't going to get into an argument over it with her.  
  
"That was sort of the idea I don't know of anywhere else we could go to use the fireplace. Thought I could get my hair cut while we were in London perhaps have a look around before we go there." Harry was thinking of prolonging the him and her time he had before it became him, her and the Weasley's time together, she seemed to have a similar idea too.  
  
"Didn't you see a lot of London the last time you were there?" Harry felt silly saying this but he was going to anyway.  
  
"I was too busy clothes shopping and didn't get chance." It was a bit silly when he said and she did laugh quiet a lot knocking him slightly when she hugged him. Harry flinched and although he didn't want her too she noticed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you James." Her face was full of concern as Harry moved his hand gently around the bandage. It had hurt a lot more than he thought it would but he didn't want her to know.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've always had that trouble, think I'm better and forget until it comes to smack me in the face with remembrance." She wasn't convinced but didn't say much about it straight away.  
  
"What are the Weasley's like then are they friendly?" Harry quickly thought of something to take his mind off his own pain.  
  
"Yes they are they've all got bright red hair so you can always spot a Weasley about a mile off. Ron's a laugh he always complains about his family but he'd do anything for his little sister, right pushover with her. Mr Weasley works at the Ministry in the misuse of muggle artefacts department, he's a bit nuts about anything to do with muggle's drive's Mrs Weasley mad with his plug collection." She laughed at this and Harry could see why she was obviously well understanding about muggle's and there ways like Harry.  
  
"He has a plug collection?" She didn't believe him but didn't think there was anything bad about Ron's family.  
  
"Yes he really does love everything to do with muggle's but when you see him in his muggle clothes he's one of the worst dressed muggle's you've ever seen. Mrs Weasley mustn't mind too much otherwise she would have forced it out of the house years ago."  
  
"What's she like Mrs Weasley? Is she really bossy and tidy or something?" Harry laughed of the thought of the Weasley's house been tidy like Privert drive.  
  
"No she's not fussy about things been overly tidy there house is pretty full up of people and there belongings, but I think it's a fascinating place to be, everyone's always happy and friendly it's like the complete opposite of where my aunt and uncle lived. I love it when ever I go to stay and no matter how much Ron complains about it been a bit shabby I still think it's wonderful. Mrs Weasley can be really bossy when it comes to her son's and what they get up to but she cares a lot about then. She sort of collects lost souls and takes care of them without thinking of her own needs. She mothers everyone however old they are and she never complains about having less to make room for someone else at short notice just passes things out fairly and no one complains back." Harry remembered about how wonderful she was at cooking.  
  
"Sounds like your home to me the place where you have most fun and feel happy." Harry then remembered how he felt on that subject at the moment.  
  
"It isn't I don't have a home, I just borrow the Burro from Ron for a bit then give it back. Then I go to school and borrow that for a bit as a home and then I have to give it back." She stroked his hair out his face again to get him to sit up to face her.  
  
"You'll find a home someday. Like I will find a home someday too but for now we will just have to borrow one from other people." Harry wanted to know why she didn't have anywhere to live either.  
  
"Why do you live like this from place to place? What happened to your home?" She stopped stroking his face and stopped smiling.  
  
"When my mother died she told me that the person who I thought was my dad wasn't. She only told me his name and that he was from an English Wizarding family. When the person who I always thought was my dad found out he was really angry and showed that he had been really horrible to mum and that was why she got so sick. He decided I wasn't part of him anymore because I wasn't his daughter I was someone else's. I never knew this and I don't think mum ever told this other man about me. He was going to through me out on the streets and abandon me but one of my uncle's persuaded him to send me off to witch school when I was eleven. 'He did but I was only aloud to come home in the summer holidays where I would stay away from him because he always looked at me as some thing mucky and foul. Well last Christmas on my birthday I was struggling on my NEWTs because it's really hard and I had taken the subjects he said I should. It was only the first year of the course and I hated it. 'When Christmas day came I didn't get a card off him all the girls in my dorm found this really funny and were horrible to me about it. So been rather good at Defence Against the Dark Art's I kind of jinxed them and was taken to see my head. She told me that I was horrible and worthless and that I should have never stayed on at school because I couldn't do the subjects I was doing. But I already knew that, when I told her why I had done it to that girl she told me that my farther as she said had died and I had inherited everything because he hadn't left a will. 'She didn't know I wasn't his daughter no-one did so I was next living relative and he was quiet a rich man he had done a lot of very good investments or something. 'I wasn't upset really about him dying because he hated me and I'm sure he would hate the fact that I had got all his money. I was sent home to the house to fill out the inheritance forms and sort things out over the Christmas holidays. I was supposed to go back to school but now he was dead no-one was forcing me too. 'I sold the house and all his possessions to his brother-in-law for quiet a lot of money and slowly travelled across the country so no-one would know where I was and came to England in June. I was travelling to Edinburgh when I met you after that you know what I've been up to Because it's you."  
  
She smiled at this last bit but Harry was still quiet transfixed by the story and it took a moment to sink in when he finally said.  
  
"If I find somewhere to live do you wanna stay with me?" Harry felt silly for saying this after he heard himself say it but he had meant it so didn't take it back.  
  
"You sure about that James. Don't you think I'm a mucky Bastard like everyone else does?"  
  
"Of course not I saw you in the shower earlier I know your clean." This wasn't what she had meant but Harry thought it was daft what she was saying. It wasn't any fault of hers that her biological dad wasn't married to her mum. Besides she looked good in the shower.  
  
"You've been looking at me in the shower?" Harry grinned as she was playfully angry but laughing at the same time.  
  
"I couldn't help it I was laid on the bed and you left the door open so I moved to see slightly." She didn't seem to mind and kissed Harry lying down on the bed with him.  
  
"So tell me more about these Weasley's then you seem to like them a lot? And what's Hermione like?" She let Harry talk all about them well in to the night until she knew nearly as much about them as he did. When the clock chimed one o'clock they went to sleep and Harry quickly fell asleep in George's arms.  
  
At about eight the following morning Harry was woken softly up by George who was already washed and dressed properly with clean bandages on the table.  
  
"Wake up James otherwise she'll come in again thinking we're up to no good again together." Harry sat up he was really sleepy and rubbing it out of his eyes he said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea you know I wouldn't mind if you were up to no good with me or something." She laughed but made him get up out of bed to make it behind him. Harry wondered in to the bathroom and washed before returning topless and much more awake for George to change the bandages again.  
  
Harry didn't know how she did it, stay up late and still get up the next morning looking great and be organised with clean bandages to sort him out but then Harry had a reason for not feeling his best at the moment didn't he.  
  
She was just tightening and securing the bandages when Miss Carpenter as promised knocked and came in glad to find George at least was dressed and Harry did have his trousers on.  
  
"I'm glad to see clothes have been invented up here." Harry grinned remembering George's underwear she guessed why he was grinning and slapped his neck gently smiling at him. Harry stood up and started doing his shirt up while George packed the remaining bandages away.  
  
"So are you ready to come down for breakfast he has just arrived and says you can eat with him before you leave." Harry looked up as George came over placing her bag on Harry's case and Hedwig's cage.  
  
"It would be nice if someone bigger carried this down because James clearly can't humph it around much yet." George pointed at the case on the floor. He and George had already agreed that she would carry the case and he would carry her rucksack on his back but as soon as they get somewhere quieter she was going to shrink Hedwig's cage and put it in his case and the do a lighting spell on the case but it really should stay heavy while they weren't carrying it.  
  
Harry had insisted in been helpful with there stuff because he had more even if it meant they would have to move at a very slow pace. Grabbing George's hand Harry led them down to breakfast but slowed considerably on the stairs.  
  
"You still aren't up to much are you. We haven't even got down stairs and your flinching James." George whispered in Harry's ear away from the helper.  
  
"I'll be okay I've gone futhar than this with worse injury's, got bitten by a basilisk once and had to clime out a cave with Ginny but that's another thing you best not mention in most company."  
  
This wasn't exactly true because what he had said Harry deliberately edited it but it was basically true he had done a lot with that injury before Fawkes had kindly healed him.  
  
"Okay but I'm still making you rest when we get to our next sleeping spot." She carried on whispering as they walked over to the table and Harry slowly sat down pretending it didn't hurt him. His cousin could have stabbed him in a more comfortable place every time he moved in the middle it pranged with a new burst of aching.  
  
Harry felt better once he had put extra sugar in his hot chocolate the sugar rush covered his thought's better then  
  
'oh my god I think my side is going to give way those dam stitches, why can't muggle healing be nearly half as good as magic healing.'  
  
Harry eat his breakfast in almost silence he was wondering how it will be getting to the Burro and what about when he got there will Mrs Weasley have George in the house. He decided she wouldn't turn anyone out but will George and Ron get on and even worse Hermione and George get along.  
  
Harry has already had to dodge one bullet there he didn't want to have to choose between the Weasley's and George because he wasn't sure which way he would go. Harry knew he cared about George a lot she had helped him in so many ways but he just didn't know weather with time how far this would go especially after he had asked George to stay with him at Gremial Place.  
  
That was the Order's headquarters and he wasn't sure yet if he invited her in would that be enough for the spell, Harry didn't care what Dumbledore would think about Harry inviting his, he supposed, his girlfriend that he hadn't known that long into the secret world of the Order.  
  
Harry tried not to think about this one hurdle at a time first he should think about getting to London, then getting to the Burro, then getting both of them a place in the household. Harry's head would have exploded if it wasn't for someone suddenly talking to him.  
  
"Hugh." Harry had missed the question from the police officer.  
  
"How are you feeling today you seem more reserved than normal if that is at all possible?" Harry didn't register this comment straight away but answered correctly all the same.  
  
"I've had better days but I'll be fine in a bit just need some food and a bit of rest that's all." He was been eyed carefully by more than just George who was much better at concealing it.  
  
"Are you sure your up to going it on your own, you look pale and sort of out of it this morning?" Harry pulled himself together with a lot of effort which he got the feeling he will probably need later.  
  
"Yes I will be fine it's just taking a while for the pain killer to get working. Do you have that letter for the Weasley's you promised me?" He nodded and passed Harry a sealed envelope which Harry carefully pocketed knowing he was been watched carefully.  
  
"Well as soon as you're finished the car is already waiting outside with a driver. Here are two train tickets to London and here are the detail's of the trail date and where you are to go. You are to telephone that number the day before so we know you are definitely coming no running away from us because we will find you and it's only yourself you will be hurting. I've also taken the liberty of putting some money in there to so you don't starve on the way down, it can be very expensive on the train."  
  
Harry got the look from George that went along the lines of do you realise your talking to two godzillionaires. They both agreed that he didn't know and it was best to stay that way for now at least.  
  
"Thank-you food is expensive on train's and we will get hungry, it's quiet a long way even on a fast train." George chipped in with manners too.  
  
"Yes thank-you it's well appreciated you letting us go to London like this."  
  
"Don't mention it. It's standard to set you up with somewhere to go before going to court who ever it is. Are you ready upstairs or do you need to pack still?" He had asked them to be ready but now he didn't seem so serious.  
  
"Oh yes we are packed and everything but could one of you carry my case downstairs it's too heavy for me to manage down those stairs." Harry tried to say this nicely but he got the feeling the other man thought he was pulling his leg when Harry was been serious.  
  
Harry gave him a look that showed he wasn't and a younger police officer was sent to get there things and pack them into the back of the car it was an unmarked one again probably to cover them leaving.  
  
Harry and George were escorted into the car and the same young lad sat in the front. They were driven right up to the entrance of the station and the police officer's waited with them until the train arrived and quickly there things were brought on to the train and before Harry new it they were sat in a compartment on there own speeding south to London.  
  
"This place is empty now should we do the spells now before any one comes might get busier and we may not get another chance. You know full well you aren't capable of much and it hurts to sit down no-matter how much you try and cover it from me."  
  
She was good Harry thought and cared a lot to notice how often Harry flinched from very little movement.  
  
"Okay we can do it now you get down there in the corner and do it while I stand here and tell you if anyone comes."  
  
They moved Harry with great difficulty but no-one came and they successfully shrank the cage and hid it in the case, then made the case a tenth of it's weight in case any one picked it up it still had some weight in it.  
  
Eventually they sat down side by side in front around the table and made it carefully so no-one could sit with them. As soon as they had finished sitting down a man walked through and sat at one end of the carriage. Harry was tired and felt weak again he had hardly slept much the previous night and would be glad to be laid on Ron's comfortable floor sleeping for a very long time.  
  
It was partly his side with the stab wound in it making Harry troublesome but also what was floating around in Harry's mind making it so hard to cope if it wasn't for George he wouldn't be capable of anything and he would most likely be dead by now. Harry stewed over his thought's pretending to be asleep but refusing to let his mind drift into that sleeping vulnerable state.  
  
It was a hard journey for Harry and George felt his uneasiness but she hardly spoke to him, Harry was guiltily glad of this because he needed this time to rearrange his head and bottle it for short transport the last thing he wanted was an episode of fits on the train with only George next to him.  
  
George understood or had a very good idea that Harry was trying control himself inside his own head she had heard him muttering in his sleep but now was clearly not the time to help him face his trouble's if he could cope short term by himself.  
  
The train was steaming through London, Harry and George arranged there stuff and waited for the train to pull into King's Cross before exiting the train steadily for Harry to keep up.  
  
Thanks for reading please review this. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Harry Potter and the New Life Chapter twelve –  
  
Please read and review  
  
There seamed to be a lot of people in the station and moving very quickly to the exit, so George in lead paused at one side to let most the people pass by. It was too busy for them under normal circumstances but with a little patience they made it to the streets above and it was a warm sunny day in London.  
  
"Do you want to go and find a room first and then see about what to do later for dinner?" She was looking at Harry's already tired face that he wished wasn't so obvious. He had to give in to himself he wasn't well and he knew only to well he had to rest to get better.  
  
"Ok are we going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron or just in any-old bed and breakfast?" She thought for a moment before making a decision..  
  
"I think it would be best to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, as it's probably easier in the long run for getting places." Harry added dizzily.  
  
"I suppose your right even if it is a bit further, but can we keep a low profile I don't like it when people stare at my forehead." George smiled sweetly softening some of Harry's pain as she gently stroked his hair out of his face revealing the scar.  
  
"Course we can but you need to lie down and rest for a while when we get there." Typical women she agrees to do what he wants in return she gets to have total control over the situation, much like Hermione but Harry didn't care he liked for once in his life been fussed over.  
  
Harry not only liked her caring for him but he was keen to remember how much and why he liked her so much before all this happened, he wanted things to back to the way they were but now she knew all about his unfortunate history he didn't think that could ever be.  
  
They walked much slower through the streets to the pub hidden from the muggle world together not speaking in a comfortable silence. Harry was thinking about how he could make it up to George, she had done so much for him and didn't complain once.  
  
As Harry looked at her thinking about everything she'd done and what possible reason for it, George looked at everything her eye's widely looking in every direction. Harry was reminded of the way Moody's eyes never still he looked closer at her, it was almost as if she was filled with anger.  
  
It made him feel sad how someone so beautiful feel so angry, he wanted to ask but couldn't and they remained silent until they were stepping up the steps into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"You go and sit down and hide your handsome face while I se about a room." Dumping there bags under the table Harry carefully sat down as George walked firmly to the bar past some rather leery looking characters. He carefully sat with his face in his hands to cover and support his tired and throbbing head.  
  
Looking around he saw that it was a very full pub he wondered if there was any room left and if they would have to go somewhere else. Letting his face role completely into his hands he felt himself sinking and shrinking to the floor.  
  
His head was like a dead heavy weight hanging limply from his shoulders, he was breathing slowly and deeply to keep awake as always. Darkness had surrounded him pain surged through his body which he fought with all his strength until the black shadow had been engulfed by light.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked out at he world to the first thing he saw and smelt, George smiling at him lightly touching his hand. Pulling him to a standing position she picked up the case effortlessly and lead him out the back.  
  
"Come on sleepy head time to go to bed. There's only one room left and we can have it for the knight." He was lead half awake up the stairs and into a dimly lit room hearing a few voices before silence. George sat him on the bed and closed the shutters and curtains on the window before digging in her bag to retrieve her wand.  
  
"You really are a witch aren't you!" Harry commented dumbly watching her.  
  
"Yes I am and once I've changed your bandages you are going to go to sleep while I quickly do some jobs. I promise I won't be long but I want to go into Diagon Ally." Harry didn't ask why he assumed it was probably nothing much.  
  
"Don't worry about me I will be fine, here on my own." She came and sat next to him she started to gently undress his top half but stopped when there were only the Bandages covering his chest.  
  
"I think I need to show you something to help you understand why you must try and rest." Harry was confused but then that wasn't hard done at the moment.  
  
"Why?" She sighed and walked him over to the wall by the mirror but Harry didn't look, he never looked at himself anymore.  
  
"Look James in the mirror. Look at your face what do you see?" He reluctantly turned to the mirror and peered closely at his own face and flinched as soon as it came into focus, he realised the cut's on his eyebrows, nose, cheeks and lips were his as he touched them.  
  
But more importantly the bruises under both eyes and on his nose were also his giving Harry the look he thought of what Sirius had after he first left Azkaban. Remembering Serius was hard and how ever painful, Harry felt he was looking much better before he died felt he could never loose the dark sunken caverns that were his eyes.  
  
George turned Harry's head slightly to the left so Harry could see more, more bruises, the side of his face was almost covered in a purple, green and black bruise that was still painful to touch even with George's gentle hands.  
  
He pushed his jet black hair out of his face to see everything, cuts even ran into his hairline. As Harry was forced to look at how ugly his new face was, he felt he couldn't turn away where as before he couldn't look, George let him be and changed the bandages.  
  
"Now look down and see just what your own cousin has done to you, he did that and then left you for dead, James..." She trailed off. Still not looking he turned to see her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What, I never looked at it like that, he tried to killed me, he would of, if, if you hadn't come and saved me.' Harry stopped and stared at the floor for a moment before finishing the sentence that he was finding it so hard to hear.  
  
'the Dursley's can no longer be my family can they, even my mother I'm sure would disown them after this. And my dad well they all hated him anyway a doubt they even acknowledge him marrying me mother. I remember when I was only a small kid and I asked who my dad was..." Harry flumped to the floor and sat leaning against the dresser with George, he had a strange tingling sensation all over his skin making his knees feel weak.  
  
"What is it James, what happened?" She asked sympathetically  
  
"They told me how we'd been driving in the car one night, and that my dad had been drinking heavily before he got in the car and in a fit of rage swerved off the road into a ditch and killed himself and my mum, leaving me all by myself."  
  
"That's horrible!" George looked shocked and hugged Harry who couldn't help tears forming.  
  
"But the worst part of it was I believed them, after that I was forbidden to ask questions. Imagine been about four or five and hearing that as a reply!' Harry let George hug him for a long time so he could dry his eyes on his T-shirt.  
  
George knew full well what he was up to but pretended not to. After a moment the sky opened up and let out a strong summer rain shower Harry felt it was like the sky was crying, they got up and George finished re bandaging him.  
  
'Look at me though I'm hideous, I'm can't imagine why you decided to hang around?" Harry looked properly at George to see she was quiet upset.  
  
"I never thought you were hideous I knew you before and that's how I want to know you again...' she paused for a moment then had a cheeky grin again.  
  
'like when we were hiding in the train station toilets!' Harry tried very hard to remember that happy thought but he couldn't physically smile much.  
  
'Look at your back, I no it's not as bad as your front but look you can even see..." She couldn't finish but as she held up a second mirror Harry understood, upon closer looking you could see several fist shaped bruises working down his back each with a ring imprint.  
  
"How do you put up with me George? You didn't have to stay but you still do?"  
  
"Put up with you?! I wanted to stay and take care of you, I care a lot, ever since you kept coming back every morning. I thought you would never come back every night before I fell asleep but then in the morning you always turned up! I used to think I would have to keep on moving forever looking for..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My proper dad, I've never met anyone like you before, a wizard who could understand what it was to be a mucky blood." Harry had never seen this side of George before, it wasn't the level headed George speaking it was Georgiana who had lost her family like Harry and was looking for a new one.  
  
Harry took the mirror from George and laid it down on the bed then standing as tall as he could he looked at George who was staring at the floor with all her soft curly hair falling in her eyes. Harry gently lifted her chin up and pushed the hair out of her face with one gentle hand, then wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling he said softly.  
  
"When I better and we all back to normal, I promise I will help you find him! Ok?"  
  
"Oh thank-you James your so sweet!" And she suddenly hugged him so quickly Harry almost lost his balance. Harry wanted so much to make her happy again but he felt unable to at this moment and if finding her proper dad would make her happy Harry would do it. She was about to kiss him but stooped and found the only bit of cheek that didn't cause to much pain.  
  
"Don't worry I won't always like this just I have to go back to a muggle court and end it with the Dursley's."  
  
"I understand you can't really magic to get better because someone will suspect you."  
  
"Yes now dry your eyes and smile and we can see about this bed for later. Ok. Hmm.' There was a knock at the door as George wiped her eyes. 'Just a minuet." George sat quietly on the bed and Harry attempted to put a T-shirt on but found it far to painful so opened the door topless forgetting for a moment what he might look like. It was Ton the barman but he wasn't looking at Harry he was surveying his bumble as he spoke.  
  
"I got the best I could, they may be a bit old but definitely clean and we a almost totally full at the moment." He looked up and sore Harry in all his bashed up glory, putting the blankets and pillows on the bed. Harry closed the door.  
  
"Thank-you Tom."  
  
"Your welcome, is that you Harry under there?"  
  
"Yes it is but I don't really want people to know I'm here. Do you understand I came here just to rest for the night before going onto somewhere else?" Ton was an honest man and nodded, he was good at his job and knew all about keeping a professional silence.  
  
"Yes I understand totally, don't worry know one will know you were here tonight. But Harry I can't help it, may I ask what's happened to you, was it him is he really back and doing what he does." Harry knew he meant Voldermort but decided not to say the name this one time.  
  
"Yes he is back at large but no it wasn't him, let's just say I've been having a whole load of muggle troubles but not anymore and leave it at that."  
  
"Of course mister Potter, is their anything else I can help you with tonight or for when you leave?" Harry thought for a moment somehow managing to behave just as an adult would.  
  
"I was hoping to leave by floo powder but I hoped their was somewhere a little more discreet than the pub."  
  
"Yes of course you can use the one in my private parlour and you can use my powder if you wish."  
  
"Thank-you very much could I ask to use it tonight I should really let them know I'm coming to visit." Harry figured he best ask with proper manners specially seen as George was coming too.  
  
"Sure would you like to come now or later?" Tom asked politely.  
  
"Now would be fine just let me put a top on." George quickly helped harry back into a T-shirt and pulled a thick black shirt around him. They followed Tom down stairs but Harry had the feeling that George was nevus about something. Harry tried in vain to flatten his hair a bit but it was hopeless and he knew it he just couldn't stand the way Mrs Weasley fussed over him.  
  
In the parlour Harry through some floo powder onto the fire dropped to the floor and stuck his head into the fire, he couldn't help feeling that the last time he had done this he was talking to Serius, half hoping to see him again Harry opened his eyes and saw sadly it was the Burro his head had just appeared in. He saw a small foot and hoping in wasn't a shoe spoke.  
  
"Is that you Ginny in the corner?" Harry tried not to swallow to much dust because he decided it didn't taste to good.  
  
"Oh, what was that?" She jumped off the chair looking around.  
  
"Down here Ginny in the fire it's only me." Harry added slightly louder.  
  
"Harry sorry I didn't expect to.. what are you doing in the fire. What's the matter with you face what happened." She looked horror stricken.  
  
"I'll be okay, my face looks much worse that it is honest. I've bin having a bit of an odd summer but it wouldn't be complete without a trip to see the Weasley's, do think anyone would mind if we came to stay for a bit, someone wants to meet Ron." Feeling more comfortable she sat on the floor and answered.  
  
"No one's back yet Harry but I can speak for the family and your welcome. The boy's are out, dad's at work and Ron and mum have gone to fetch Hermione, we've been trying to send you letters to come and stay soon but you haven't been replying."  
  
"Oh well that's good to see Hermione again look I have to go now, not bin feeling too well."  
  
"I can see that Harry you look awful."  
  
"Well thanks Ginny." Harry joked knowing Ginny always did have a soft spot for him.  
  
"Well you do, see you tomorrow Harry, what time you coming? So I know when to tell mum."  
  
"Erm when I wake up.' Harry shrugged. 'Bowt dinner time possible a bit earlier, depends how I feel to be honest."  
  
"Who wants to meet Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"A friend of mine will your mum mind another body floating around?"  
  
"Course not you know what my mum's like she'll have any one round to feed cake to. Can I ask what happened to you?"  
  
"Well you know me I'm always clumsy falling down big hole getting chased by big snakes the usual stuff."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of, the usual stuff with you..." She stopped as Harry had started to cough violently and George pulled Harry back up. Ginny was quiet worried because after Harry had gone and the fire had died down a bit she could see blood on the fireplace.  
  
Harry flopped onto the floor again a bit confused. However within five minuets and a glass of cold water Harry felt much better despite the look on Tom's face that seemed to say my-god-don't-you-die-hear. It wasn't long before they were back upstairs sat alone on the bed. George started to pull Harry's shoes off.  
  
"I feel like a right idiot now coughing like that down stairs, it was only a bit of soot." He tried to sit up but George made him lay down so he kissed her instead. On a second attempt to sit up Harry was stopped by the pain in his side and gasped.  
  
"See you aren't well, whatever you think, a few more day's resting properly in bed at the Weasley's and you will be much better, then we can carry on from before if you like!"  
  
"I would like that a lot, your so beautiful George and I'm such a mess why..." George stopped him with a finger and made him get into bed and closed his eyes gentle with her soft finger tips.  
  
"Go to sleep I'll be back in a bit, just going to see Tom, and tomorrow when you wake up you will feel much better I'm sure."  
  
"Fine, but your still the hottest girl I know." Harry said sleepily before drifting off. By the time George came back with some food Harry was fast to sleep.  
  
In the morning George was right Harry did feel much better and helped get ready to go to the Burro. Tom was very helpful Harry thought and carried his bags for them into the fire. Harry's suitcase went flying through the grates to the Burrow making several Weasley's jump as it landed on Charlie Weasley's foot. Suddenly Ginny piped up.  
  
"Oh sorry I almost forgot, Harry's said he was coming to visit today for a bit, I didn't think it would be this early though." Just as she was saying that though a loud pop announced the arrival of Harry who fell flat on the floor and didn't seen to move.  
  
'Oh and he said he was bringing someone to meet Ron, but he didn't seam to look to well, bit under fed if you ask me." As Charlie lifted Harry easily up onto his feet George popped through the fire place with a far more graceful entrance than Harry. Charlie was just saying that.  
  
"Harry does normally have the under nourished look going though doesn't he." George was looking around seeing Harry standing thought he was ok but he mumbled something.  
  
"Shunt of done that Charlie." Charlie let go and Harry dashed out the front door round the back of the house and started to fill a large plant pot with what used to be in his stomach. George smiled weakly at everyone and dashed after him.  
  
Waiting at the corner for him to finish she went back into the kitchen helped herself to a glass of water before returning to Harry. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Charlie, Ginny, Fred and the other George all sat slightly shocked at Harry and his guest arriving.  
  
Charlie coming to his sense quickly went to clean the plant pot out with a swish of his wand and helped Harry back into the kitchen before plonking him in the only vacant chair. George stood in silence behind Harry who took a moment to compose himself.  
  
"Told you that you still weren't well." Ginny blurted out, Harry was beginning to notice just how grown up Ginny was now and smiled.  
  
"Erm, sorry for just dropping in like that but Hedwig wasn't around." He hadn't finished his sentence when Hedwig wushed through the open window with a letter and settled herself on Harry's Shoulder who flinch but let The Owl sit on his lad to be stroked for a minuet softly.  
  
'Yes hello Hedwig, I've missed you too.' Suddenly remembering himself Harry continued.  
  
'Oh hello Weasley's thought I might come visit you all for a while.' He stopped and stifling a moan rubbed his stomach .  
  
'I thought you said Hermione was here today.' Just then Hermione wondered through the door tying her hair up behind as she did.  
  
'Err, yeah well, err this is George and George these are the Weasley's and Hermione." Harry gestured then started rubbing his head out of habit. Seeing that Harry really wasn't looking to good decided to be brave and speech.  
  
"Hello there, pleased to finally meet you. James has bin a bit unwell but he said things would be ok because Ron's mum always fed him the best food." Mrs Weasley's face beamed with pride at the thought that Harry had said that about her, she had always prided herself on her superb mothering skills.  
  
"Good to meet you come have a seat and have some breakfast both of you." Mrs Weasley was trying to be the perfect hostess but it seamed to be a bit to much the sight of Harry's face. Ron sitting next to Harry felt it was his duty to ask on behalf of the family.  
  
"Harry what have you been up to, I've been trying to get hold of you all summer, you didn't seam to get any of our letters Hedwig and Pig just kept bringing them back to me. And I know you don't seam well but what's happened to you why are you such a mess Harry?"  
  
The gormless looks now all moved to Ron even George seemed quiet shocked with Ron upon first meeting him. Harry just sat for a moment before answering he seemed to be unable to think at a normal pace.  
  
"Do you mind if long draw out answers of my quiet bizarre holiday wait until later?" Harry replied looking around for a plate.  
  
"Seriously, well I suppose but I wanna no, you can't just turn up here in a state and not expect me to want to know, you're my friend Harry." Harry looked at Ron in meaningful way.  
  
"I'm sorry for just turning up like this out of the blue, I will tell you as much as you want to, but later Ron, I've bin up three hours and I'm dead on me arse I couldn't think of anywhere else I could go."  
  
"Ok, we do this later, now eat something you look like you haven't had a proper meal since Hogwarts."  
  
"I haven't!" Ron laughed slightly at him and passed some bacon and toast over.  
  
Well like always please review! 


	13. Chapter thirteen the Noble House of Pot...

Harry Potter and the New Life  
  
Chapter thirteen – The Noble House of Potter  
  
George kept quiet as a mouse while one by one the Weasley's got up and left the table to do what ever it was they had planned to do today. Mrs Weasley bustled off and made two more beds up one in Ron's room and after much thought a second in Ginny's room.  
  
She also wasn't satisfied until she had seen Harry eat almost a full plate of bits and pieces, George lapped the home cooking up quiet easily and once their was only Ginny, Ron and Hermione left she seemed much more comfortable.  
  
After a bit of simple conversation Harry was watched upstairs by Ron and couldn't help but flop onto the bed that was made for him. George decided to talk to Ginny and Hermione, or more sit quietly while they talked until Ginny decided it would be ok to probe for answers.  
  
It seems Ron had thought the exact same thing when he was finally alone bringing Harry's case upstairs.  
  
"So now we're on our own can I pester questions out of you." Ron asked putting the case down in the corner and sitting next to Harry on the bed.  
  
"Spose so, but I think I best lay down, would you mind passing stuff onto Hermione coz I haven't got the energy to this twice." Ron stood up and let Harry half strip off and roll into bed before sitting on the floor facing him.  
  
"So I think you should start by telling me about this George coz I bet mum comes and asks me bowt her soon as you fall asleep."  
  
"Sure, well what do I say, I met George on the train when I was coming back from London, we sat talking all the way and seemed to get on great, she stayed in a bed and breakfast near where the Dursley's lived so I kept going back to see her, we spent every day and most the night together for a while and as always with me it all went wrong." Harry stopped for a bit a rubbed his forehead while Ron watched him intently.  
  
"Look a bit of a mess don't I." Ron looked away from Harry and seemed very interested in a hole in the spare pillow case.  
  
"Yes you do, but how? And why did she call you James when your Harry?"  
  
"James is me second name, when I went to London I was fed up of been stalked wherever I went and I didn't want her going ooh look your Harry Potter with the dead parents, lets pity him and star at the scar! So I introduced myself as James, she worked out eventually but things are different now."  
  
"It's not that bad Harry," Ron added but harry didn't agree with him.  
  
"It is and I hate it meeting new wizarding folk. It's bin hard this summer with no one, I'm glad you kept writing to me but I'm sorry I lied in a few of the letters about what I was up too. And without meaning to I latched on to George it was brilliant until it happened."  
  
"I know you did Harry things didn't tally up with what Lupin had said about you, I've heard you complain about Dudley so much now that it was impossible to believe things would be that much different. What, who, did this to you?" Ron was inpatient to find out the big mystery as he looked at Harry's neck where he seamed to have marks from Dursely trying to strangle him.  
  
"Dursely!' Ron went from horror stricken at the thought to incredibly angry at the prospect of what must of happened.  
  
'Wait Ron you need to hear it in it's proper order to understand, I can hardly believe it myself but I'm no longer attached to the Dursley family.

'One night I'd been out in the park with George late in the evening, anyway I walked her back to the B and B but she had forgot something so on my way back I went to fetch it for her from the park.

'I hid in the shadows because just after I got there Dudley and his cronies turned up, after a bit they noticed I was there too watching from the shadows and I had to step out to see them.

'They were muggles so couldn't exactly use any magic, his friends all circled us and went for me that's how I got such a beating on me face, I've got fat fist marks down me back.' Ron was shocked but he'd started this so knew he had to finish it,  
  
'In among the scuffling and thrashing Dudley decided to show off his new birthday present, Dursely had brought his son a packet knife, and I can tell you now it's rather sharp and with the weight of Dudley behind it you can do some serious damage."  
  
"He didn't do what I think he did, did he?"  
  
"That depends how much do you think he hates me, Dudley and his friends stabbed me in the chest and then upon seeing all the blood ran and left me to die in the middle of the park. If it wasn't for George who also came looking for her jacket half an hour later, I'm sad to say it Ron but I'd be dead now."  
  
"No wonder your so dreadful looking." Ron sat back and Harry let Ron ponder for a moment about what he had just said before continuing.  
  
"I'm not done yet Ron."  
  
"There's more, what happened that could be more?"  
  
"George phoned an ambulance and I was taken to a muggle hospital and stitched back together. I know you don't understand what I mean by that but ask Hermione later when you talk to her.' Harry injected looking at Ron's puzzled look.  
  
'At the muggle hospital I was asked some questions and stuff by a muggle policeman and we told him what had happened and everything, seams I'm not the only one who's bin having a ruff night but I'm the only one they actually stabbed. I wanted me stuff and Hedwig of course so they took me back so I could get it but things didn't go to well,

'I got me stuff alright just I also somehow got cornered in the kitchen by Mr and Mrs Dursely who had decided that I was going to get squashed back to my place and bully me into making sure Dudley came out of it innocent and everything totally my fault. I couldn't help it I got so angry when they were yelling and shouting at me, I don't really know what else happened much, I must of passed out when one of the frying pans hit me in the head. So there you have it the rest I will tell you later but the other bits don't seam very important.' Harry took a long pause again with several very deep breaths,  
  
'I spose you best tell Hermione all that I've said and there's a letter in my bag over there for you dad, warn him though and might be best if you let him explain things to your mum carefully, but do you mind if you don't mention much to the rest of your family, just that I got beat up by Dudley."  
  
"Ok Harry don't worry about anything you be ok hear, I think you should rest now. Someone will be up in a bit to check on you." Harry didn't argue and lay down with his eyes shut trying to have a closed mind sleep with little thoughts.  
  
Even though it took a bit of convincing Harry finally agreed to go to sleep and stay asleep for a considerably long length of time. Harry barely left Ron's bed for five days, all he did was sleep and occasionally eat. What George did all this time Harry didn't really know but she seamed happy enough when he was awake. On the fifth day Harry woke up and George was sat on his bed gentle stroking Hedwig. She saw he was awake and moved closer to Harry.  
  
"She's a beautiful owl James and very loyal to you. Hardly left the perch in here" Harry was feeling the best he had in a very long time, it felt like he had been asleep for at least a hundred years and he wanted to get up. However he wanted to know something that was only a guess as George had a way of concealing her thoughts.  
  
"I talk in my sleep don't I." George sighed and let Hedwig fly up onto the headboard behind Harry.  
  
"Yes, you do James, I've not heard you all the time, some times you seam to say random words. We were really worried about you at first because it sounded like the dreams you were having were dreadful but Ron said you were rather quiet last night though.' She quickly added after a minuet.  
  
'Do you want to come downstairs today because I think dinner's nearly ready?"  
  
"Yes I'd like that very much, but you have to help me, I bet my legs are wobbly when I first stand up!"  
  
"Ok just don't let Mrs Weasley find out I've helped you get dressed as I don't think she likes me, she keeps insisting Ron looks after you." Harry sat up slowly then swung his legs out of the bed while George found him some clean clothes out of his still packed bag.  
  
As George helped him into sum fresh clothes Harry was wondering about Mrs Weasley's apparent unlike of George. Within about ten minuets Harry was dressed and ready to attempt walking around, as they started to walk down stairs Harry came to a conclusion.  
  
"I shouldn't worry about Mrs Weasley she's just very protective of me like one of her own son's, I was kind of adopted into the family when Ron and the twins rescued me and flew us hear in Mr Weasley's old ford angular. And one time I had some trouble and Mrs Weasley thought I was going out with Hermione until she cheated on me with Krum, wasn't true mind, but Mrs Weasley wasn't sure so only sent Hermione a small box of home made cakes at Christmas.'  
  
Harry laughed at George who had a slightly bemused face on hearing Harry's description so he continued.  
  
'Mrs Weasley would struggle to hold a grudge against most people and would probably welcome any stray into her home like one of the family. However all six of her son's would cower at the mere thought of their mothers wrath, and the eldest must be reaching thirty soon yet still squabbles with his mum over the length of his hair." George giggled like Ginny but suddenly piped up.  
  
"Oh so Bill's the eldest then I did wonder who he was, seamed quiet a bit older than the others but I thought there were only five son's?" Harry didn't get chance to explain about Percy as he was wondering through the kitchen as Mr Weasley spotted him.  
  
"Arr, Harry good to see you up and about again, I was just about to send Ron to find out if you well enough for dinner today." Now Hermione and all the other Weasley's noticed him, Hermione came running over to give him a hug saying.  
  
"Oh you look much better now Harry, we were ever so worried about you, specially seen as you turned up out of nowhere... Yes, well your face seems to have cleared up a lot now."  
  
Hermione finally let go of Harry and let him sit down at the half laid table, who was now absent mildly rubbing the scar on his chest. He sat quiet quietly for a moment as several Weasley's laid the table Ron came and sat down next to Harry with something in his hand for a quiet word.  
  
"I looked at the pictures and the letter but I couldn't give it to mum or dad, I'm sorry Harry but only Hermione knows what's the matter with you. George has been rather quiet on most topics but Hermione and Ginny, I think managed to get more friendly with her than I could. She seams very nice Harry, despite your skinniness Fred and George reckon you've got good taste, whatever that's supposed to mean." Harry and Ron shared knowing looks before Harry answered his comments one at a time.  
  
"Don't worry about your mum and dad, I'll see to that, but do you think he would mind acting as a guardian in a muggle court? I do seam to be lacking in that area these days!"  
  
"Course he won't mind, he'd be flattered, you really will be a Weasley now!"  
  
"Good I was hoping you'd say that, I would be honoured to be an honoury Weasley! George is just a bit nervous I did sort of bring her hear not really introduce her properly then go to sleep. And I'm not sure what to say about Fred and George's comment's so I think it best I ignored them."  
  
"We always do Harry! We always do. I think the, erm, friendly neighbourhood watch know your hear because dad went rushing off the first night you got here."  
  
"Ok, nicely put Ron. Ooo look food I'm staving." Harry enjoyed quiet a happy afternoon dinner, Mrs Weasley whipped up lots of fresh sandwiches with all sorts of meat and cheese in and she seamed pleased to see Harry eating several plates worth of food before even pudding.  
  
Whilst waiting for the plates to clear themselves away and pudding to come Bill and Charlie decided they wanted a catch up chat with Harry.  
  
"So then Harry old boy, hear lots has been happening since we last met, and we were wondering on mothers orders what's bin happening to you." Bill asked now sat on one side of Harry. Then Charlie chipped in with the mini integration on the other side of him.  
  
"Apparently you were to call for Mad-eye Moody's help if stuff was getting to bad not give him the slip in a train station." But Harry didn't really have to answer that question as Bill spotted something large and black flying this way.  
  
"Look up there. Mum I didn't think you got Gringotts stuff by post?" Bill called across the table.  
  
"What Bill, oh no we don't, I send your dad in." Mrs Weasley answered slightly flustered as she served pudding.  
  
"Well why's there a big Gringotts eagle flying this way?" It was getting much bigger now as everyone turned to look at the black shape in the sky.  
  
Harry was as shocked as everyone when it landed on the table in front of him with it's leg stuck out. Harry had totally forgotten about his trip to Gringotts a few weeks ago.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, I forgot about asking for that when I was in London." Taking the bulging letter Harry took a moment to admire such a bird that seamed to frighten everyone else at the table to a certain degree, even Bill.  
  
"I hate those things, so vicious, they think everyone's trying to attack them." Harry couldn't see what the matter was, he thought it looked quiet magnificent and proud. Ron had moved back to sitting next to Harry now and was looking at the letter in Harry's hand addressed to Mr Harry James Potter.  
  
"What's in that Harry?" Remembering what he had asked for, a list of how much money he had, Harry felt it wise not to open it where Ron was looking so went and sat on the kitchen doorstep before opening it. He looked at the first letter written in a rather official looking handwriting.  
  
_Dear Mr Harry James Potter, After careful analysis of your complete connection and history of transactions we at Gringotts have for filled your request to have written proof of the current status of your finances with us. As you will already know you have recently inherited everything in current possession of Mr Sirius Black.  
  
This includes seven bank Volts and two properties, firstly The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black currently situated at twelve Grimmauld Place including all it's contains, servants and grounds.  
  
Secondly The Noble and Most Ancient House of the Potters including all it contains and grounds, no servants are currently in employment of this house hold and the situation of which can only be attained through the proper sources where you must present yourself to a Gringotts Directing Official.  
_  
Harry didn't like the thought of now owning Grimmauld Place but it wasn't a surprise to him seen as he had inherited everything Sirius had owned. Harry looked again at the second house he now seemed to own.  
  
"The Noble house of the Potter's" He repeated to himself unaware that Mr Weasley was walking over to him as he started reading again.  
  
_As stated earlier you are the sole current holder to seven Gringotts vaults which previously belonged to Mr Sirius Black, five Gringotts vaults which previously belonged to Mr James Potter and his lawful wife Mrs Lillian Potter, also one Gringotts vault which previously belong to Miss Lillian Evens and has retained in that name separated from the marriage to Mr James Potter.  
  
_Harry stopped reading then wondering why his mum had a separate account in her maiden name, what was in it and whether his dad knew that it existed. He quickly pulled the letter close to his chest as Mr Weasley was looking down on him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I'm not interested in looking if anyone but you looks at that letter they will probably get a nasty shock. But would you like to come and join us for some home made strawberry ice cream?"  
  
"Oh yes I love that stuff." Harry replied shoving the letter into it's envelope and his inside pocket.  
  
Harry didn't think about letter much all the way through pudding or even when Ron had finally convinced Mrs Weasley to let him come up to the old orchid and play a bit of Quidditch, everyone came except Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
And all of them really enjoyed it, although Harry was now getting tired again, while George made him sit down and rest under a tree with him everyone seemed to have a go on Harry's Firebolt, Charlie was especially impressed and proved he still had the skills from his time as a Hogwarts Seeker.  
  
It was all ready dark when they got back to the Burro and Mrs Weasley was rather cross that they had been out so late. Before going to bed though Harry took a moment to talk to George quietly in the Garden.  
  
"In that letter it say's I've inherited my Godfather's house in London so do you want to go there soon now I'm much better. I like it here but soon they might want me to explain and not just to the Weasley's I've kind of being giving the slip to a few interesting Characters that were following me and won't take to kindly to me sneaking off."  
  
"James, if people are concerned about looking after you and you through it back in their faces you can't expect them to be to happy." You sound like Hermione Harry thought.  
  
"Well they don't have to stalk and ignore me all the time they could just come and visit regularly, talk to me and stuff, it's not as if I don't know they're there!" George seamed less like Hermione now and much more satisfied with his answer.  
  
"Ok tell me about this house in London. And when do you want to go there?" Harry thought for a moment about the state it was in the last time he was at Grimmauld Place.  
  
"It's not to nice you know in places, it's in good condition basically, pretty clean thanks to Mrs Weasley but could do with some one regularly living in it and doing it up a bit. And it's got a mad house elf that we can't get rid of because of sensitive information. And I think there's still a escaped convicted Hippogriff in the attic called Buckbeak, very nice creature but..." George quietened Harry with her finger again.  
  
"If you don't mind me living there with you then we can go and make it better whenever you like. I'm sure with a proper women's touch and like you say some paint it will be ok. I did house decorating and refurbishment by magic before I was kicked out of school." Harry smiled at George who seemed so eager to make a home.  
  
"You really don't mind. I would love to have some sort of continues home that was nice and mine. Oh and there's one more thing, once you've gone there anything you might hear of or see can't be repeated, those people I told you about have a habit of turning up at odd times. But I think might take more control over that."  
  
"I don't understand what you mean by that but I'm not going to go giving stuff away and I assume I will understand better when we get there."  
  
"Yes, now we best go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek and then followed her up stairs to bed. Ron guessed Harry had been talking to George and that was why he was a bit late but asked out right anyway.  
  
"You been talking to George again? Well you best behave if you know what I mean because mum doesn't really like any of your sort of girlfriends, remember what happened with Hermione!" Harry stood and stared at Ron for a moment before answering.  
  
"Yes I've bin talking to George, and yes I do behave particularly because it's your mums house and because I don't want to offend her, she's always been nice to me, but that doesn't mean that when I'm not a guest here I'm going to behave if you understand what I mean." Ron laughed climbing into bed.  
  
"Your such a potty-head some time Potter."  
  
"Hay, hope that wasn't some sort of insult, just Because it's true!" They both laughed like they haven't done in what seemed ages before finally going to sleep.  
  
Well please review for me as it took me blood ages to do this one for some daft reason.  
  
No laughing kay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter fourteen

Harry Potter and the New Life  
  
Chapter fourteen – Bet he doesn't see that coming!

Please read and review  
  
(Wrote this before posting any of the story so, well think you might understand once you read it.)  
  
Harry woke before Ron the next day so washed and dressed feeling much brighter before going downstairs and looking at his face in the mirror.  
  
The transformation of what a week could do was amazing even without using any magic, his face looked almost normal, there was clearly quiet a few cuts on it but most the bruises had gone right down to only shadows of there former selves.  
  
The only other people up when Harry got up were Ginny and George who were sat eating toast on the kitchen step and talking away like they'd know each other years.  
  
"Morning all." Harry said sitting down with a piece of toast between the two girls.  
  
"Morning Harry." Ginny replied looking older every day in Harry's opinion.  
  
"Morning James." George followed kissing him on the now almost bruise-less cheek. Harry found himself going red and he couldn't think why, something about Ginny and George smirking made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Me and George have been talking about you!" Ginny finally answered to Harry's redness.  
  
"You have what you been conferring, hope nothing bad." Harry regaining his confidence and eating more toast pretended he had nothing to hide.  
  
"Don't worry James nothing bad just girl stuff." George added but this didn't seam very reassuring to him.  
  
"I agree with George on many thing Harry now eat some more food an don't worry about leaving soon the house is too full with you two as well anyway. Besides you've got lots to do before going back to Hogwarts haven't you." What did Ginny know, what had they being talking about? Harry must have had a puzzled look.  
  
"Don't worry James me and Ginny get on very well while you've been asleep, and I hope I get to meet Neville soon, he sounds like a very good friend and lots of fun."  
  
"Oh sure you can, thanks for reminding me I should send him a letter, got things to discuss before we go back, and Dobby, need to get in touch with him. Had a brain wave of an interesting proposition to make." George looked confused.  
  
"Oh do you not know about Dobby, he's the house elf, a bit odd and seams try a save Harry's life by knocking him off a broom stick with a rouge Bulger." Ginny laughed with George like they were best friends and always had been.  
  
"Knocked him off a broom to save him." George laughed.  
  
"Yes well Dobby knows better now. He's free and works at Hogwarts but I'm gonna try and use my influence over him to get him another job." Harry added thinking quicker than he had in long time.  
  
"You want him to come work for you at your knew home, don't you Harry.' Ginny added knowingly noticing Harry's surprise. 'Don't worry I wont say owt if you rather not people know yet, but I think it's a good idea, not the most greatest positioned house but you should have a home Harry, and we can all come visit I'll help you get it straight and everything and I'm sure you could rope a few more DA members in." George did know a lot now about Harry's life at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh you know about my teacher training program from last year." Harry added brightly before remembering how it ended with Sirius's death. Both girls seamed to know why Harry had suddenly gone quiet and what was going through his mind.  
  
"It be okay James, George told me how things ended I understand now why your so messed up at times, but there's something I need to tell you." Ginny got up.  
  
"I think I best make myself scarce and you two go sit on the bench, everyone's getting up now." Harry and George did sit on the bench like Ginny suggested but Harry couldn't think what George would want to tell him that Ginny already knew. George didn't seam to know what to say so Harry prompted her bluntly, thinking they didn't have long.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" She sighed took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Well I've been talking to Ginny and she's really nice and has told me lots about you. But we got on to the subject of your Godfather."  
  
"Oh you did, did you?' Harry wasn't sure what to think he tried not to think about Sirius but he supposed it was just something people have to come to terms with.  
  
'I miss him, the more time I spent with him the worse things seamed to get for him and now I miss him so much."  
  
"Worse than being in Azkaban?" George felt hurt, but Harry couldn't think why she never knew Sirius.  
  
"I supposed but I was kind of selfish with him, I never had a father and Mrs Weasley is the closest I ever got to having a mother. Every time I tried to latch on to Sirius and get to know him he was always pulled away and now he's gone. There are so many things I haven't asked him yet about my mum, hardly seem to anything about her, and my dad he was the closest person to dad, when they were at school I herd they were like brothers and caused mischief where they went together." George looked sadder the more Harry spoke so he stopped.  
  
"I hoped you could tell me about him. You see... Remember I told you about my mum dying, and that the man I thought was my dad was actually... Not my dad and that there was this other man in my mum's life a long time ago... And that he was my proper dad... A wizard from England. And you said you would help me find him, well, you don't have to now, because I already found him. But as soon as I did, I found out that I was too late because he's dead."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say he found himself just opening his mouth several times then closing it. Eventually he decided hugging George was the only words he could use.  
  
"Its my turn to take care of you now." He whispered as George was crying now and yet she still managed to speak.  
  
"He never knew I existed and now he's dead, I thought if I found him then it would be all okay. It was bad enough when I thought he'd gone to Akaban but then my mum had told me he must be innocent because he could never hurt anyone, he was a pushover really specially when it came to the Potters." Harry's brain seamed to have stopped now, it was like Harry was compensating for earlier.  
  
"Who was he George?" Harry asked but he had a horrible feeling in his stomach that he may already know.  
  
"Sirius Black." Then George just broke down completely in tears as Harry seamed to be totally dumb founded at the news Sirius had a daughter he never knew about and months after his death she was crying in his arms.  
  
The minuets lengthened and passed and Harry still hadn't found the words he wanted to say. He could smell the morning dew and George's hair and that was all he could think about.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Ginny walking over with a plate in one hand and tissues in another clearly prepared for such a scene.  
  
"Here George, dry your eyes." George sat up and gratefully received the tissues, drying her eyes before coming into the kitchen and wondering upstairs with Ginny to freshen up. Harry sat down to a plate of bacon and eggs still feeling a bit lost in the news of Sirius.  
  
He just sat there even though Mrs Weasley had passed him a plate and stared. Harry's face didn't seam to say anything, he wasn't thinking just staring totally spaced out at his food.  
  
"What's the matter with them, don't they want any breakfast?" Mr Weasley asked across the table.  
  
"Well they bin up ages sat talking down here probably, have they Harry?" Harry came to his sense's not sure if someone was talking to him.  
  
"Hmm." Looking round to see who was talking.  
  
"He's miles away aren't you!" Bill smirked knocking Harry on the shoulder gently. Charlie, Fred and George just laughed and Mrs Weasley put more food on Harry's plate. Harry finished his seconds but declined a third helping before going upstairs for some paper and his quill.  
  
Later Ron came up saying.  
  
"Come on Harry we're going to play some more Quidditch this morning you coming." Ron said gesturing Harry to get his broom.  
  
"Erm, yeah sure but I just want to write a letter or two before I forget. Here you take my broom and start with the others and I'll come along in a bit once I've done this. Do you mind, I wont be long?"  
  
"Course you need to take stuff slow so we can swap brooms." Harry laughed because Harry had a top of the range Firebolt for a broom and Ron had an old Cleensweeper that to be honest sometimes was outstripped by a passing butterfly.  
  
"Sure we swap but you save a spot on your team for me." Ron was still laughing but suddenly stopped sitting down seriously like his dad would at times.  
  
"What was the matter with George she looked like she's been crying and you looked like a bemused rabbit?" Harry sat next to Ron thinking he was his best friend so why was he unsure telling him about George?  
  
"Bemused rabbit! Where do you get this stuff from?' He sighed looking at Ron.  
  
'George came to England in search of her biological father after the dad she knew died. And she just found out that's she's to late because he's already dead."  
  
Ron looked at Harry thinking he was the only one who could say this and Harry happened to agree with him.  
  
"You got a lot in common like that haven't you. I do try to understand what it must be like for you, but to be honest I don't, and I hope I never do, because a lot of the things that have happened to you can only be understood by going through them."  
  
"Very wise Ron and I hope you never have to know what it's like to loose your parents. See you in a bit." Ron patted Harry on the shoulder then left without another word.  
  
Harry sat quietly for about an hour and a half by himself at Ron's desk and wrote a letter to Dobby asking him to come and meet him soon as he could because Harry had a job opportunity for him.  
  
Then a much longer letter to Neville asking him about his holiday, his birthday and if he fancied meeting up in London soon. It wasn't that long but Harry wasn't sure what to put but he did remember before he finished it to ask what Neville's thoughts were on the DA meetings.  
  
Out of all of Harry's friends Neville was the only one who could truly understand Harry at times but he never felt that close and wanted to change it. Harry borrowed Ron's owl Pig and sent the two letters off before running then walking slowly to join the others.  
  
After a short game or two Harry decided to sit with George under one of the trees and talk for the first time since that morning.  
  
"I've been thinking and although it was a bit of a shock finding out about you and Sirius. I'm glad you told me, but I understand if you..." Harry didn't finish but George already knew what he was going to say and after kissing him started rapidly talking.  
  
"Oh no James, I want to stay with you. Your so kind and I don't have any one else, I would prefer to be with you anywhere rather than just drift." Harry thought George was adamant at first to leave but now he realised she wanted to stay and he was happy and almost impatient to get things moving.  
  
"You really mean that?" He said after she'd kissed him again.  
  
"Yes and we could get our selves sorted soon, Ginny is right you know if we were to do this actually move in together at Grimmauld Place, then we got lots to do before you go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Back to Hogwarts. I hadn't thought about that, I don't want to leave you and go there when your back in London." Harry had only just thought that leaving George would be so horrible he hadn't imagined going back he hadn't even thought about what NEWTs to take yet.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be ok we'll think of something besides I best think of something to do I can't just drift forever. When do you want to leave and do you think we will have any trouble, leaving that is?"  
  
"Erm we could leave to night if you really wanted. And yes we might actually Mrs Weasley would want me to stay till I go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well we best come up with a plan then hadn't we." Harry and George sat thinking of a plan just like Fred and George would when they were beginning Weasley's Wizards Joke shop. But by the time they returned to the Burro with Ginny they were all set what they were going to do.  
  
Ginny guessed what they were doing and was in full agreement when she had weaned it out of George, even offering to help with the aftermath.  
  
Harry enjoyed a second evening with the Weasley's and Hermione but was always aware that he had pretty much packed his case ready for going in the early hours of the next morning. He decided the guilt would drive him mad if he didn't spend time talking to Hermione before he went so dragged her to one side for a chat.  
  
"How you been Hermione? I haven't seen much of you as I hoped." Hermione eyed him suspiciously before answering.  
  
"I'm okay Harry. Ron told me what had happened, he was really angry when he was telling me though he kept clenching his fists and shaking. I could hardly believe my ears when he told me about what your uncle, hitting you and everything."  
  
"I don't really think of him been my uncle any more." Harry replied feeling his skin tingling all over.  
  
"But Harry that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, it is horrible I know but I worry about other bits of your life more."  
  
"Such as."  
  
"Sirius and everything.' Hermione added tentatively not wanting to upset Harry more than necessary.  
  
'Oh, yes. You seem odd, its understandably that you would be what with everything that happened last year but you don't seem odd in the way I though you would be. Do you understand?" Harry wasn't sure.  
  
"I know I am different now, its still very hard to accept he's gone I keep thinking Hedwig will turn up with a letter from him and everything will be ok. But then another part of me knows he's dead and that he's gone and that he would want me to move on and look after myself.' 'And then I feel odd because something's different in myself, Voldermort doesn't seen to be as present in my mind as he was before. It's like he can feel me suffering in my heart and that he doesn't need to add to it, but in everything that I know about him, it doesn't seem to likely that he would let me be, does it."  
  
"No Harry, it doesn't, if anything we would expect him to be quiet the opposite. There was something else as well I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"George."  
  
"What about George? You do like her don't you, because I'm relying on you to explain girlie things and stuff that you know I'm useless with." Hermione had that look now, it was the look of disapproval.  
  
"I'm not sure if you should go trusting her with everything when you haven't know her that long. As you are well aware people want you out of the way and have already resorted to befriending you to try and do it."  
  
"Why don't you like her what's the matter with her she's really nice and...?" Harry couldn't believe his ears but he respected Hermione's opinion to much on most things.  
  
"It's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't know her very well, and I'm worried about you."  
  
"Thanks but I'll be okay Hermy, I'm always going to have clever Hermione aren't I to help me?"  
  
"Course me and Ron will always be around but just be careful will you. It wouldn't be the first time you've been totally useless in looking after your self." Harry stood up it was time for an early bed but before he went he hugged Hermione and said.  
  
"I'm glad, you two mean the world to me, but this is something I have to try and do for myself." Harry went up to bed and about an hour later Ron came too but Harry was already asleep.  
  
At about three in the morning Harry woke up and getting dressed he carefully crept downstairs with his case to meet George and Ginny in the kitchen. He checked he had everything then left the letter for Mr Weasley from the Sargent and wrote a note to both him and Mrs Weasley saying:  
  
Thank you so much for letting me and George stay for a while. Once again I must say the hospitality at the Burro is amazing as well as the home cooking. I'm really sorry for not saying good bye to you in person, but there is lots for me to do and you will only convince me to stay longer.  
  
My apologies for not explaining everything my self about what had happened and how I turned up in your fireplace with a stranger and my face being such a mess. To be honest I've been having a real hard time at the Dursley's which almost resulted in me dying if it wasn't for George who is most grateful that you let her stay too.  
  
However before I go I must ask you one more favour. You will find with this note a letter from a muggle Sargent explaining the muggle procedures I have to go through to end my problems with the Dursleys. It is something I have to do and see through to the end. It involves however because of my age a parent or guardian to oversee the next two to three years of my life, as you are well aware I have now no one left to call a parent or guardian but I hope and would very much be pleased if Mr Weasley could come and vouch for me in a muggle court. I will try not to be to much trouble but Ron assures me I would be welcome here like I always have been.  
  
Thank you once again and rest assured I will be in touch regularly with Ron and Ginny.  
  
Love Harry James  
  
P.S. I got myself a house to stay in now so don't worry, it just needs some serious redecorating and a clever house elf by the name of Dobby.  
  
P.P.S. Would be very grateful if the friendly Neighbourhood watch would stop following me around and actually say hello. As it is getting quiet annoying and they aren't to good at it.  
  
Harry felt quiet satisfied with his letter and left it on the kitchen table before both he and George hugged Ginny and said good-bye.  
  
"I like the ending Harry." Ginny commented as she handed Harry the floo powder.  
  
"Thought it would be an appropriate way to put it. Good-bye Ginny." Harry pulled his old cloak around himself stepped into the fire and flew off to Grimmauld Place. It wasn't until he was standing in the familiar dark living room of his new home did he wonder about George and the secret keeper charm. But just before he started to panic there she was standing in front of him. She obviously noticed his panic.  
  
"Don't worry, from what I can tell I'm the last Black and only the true heir can take his place and step freely into the Black home." Well that made sense Harry thought but how could he be so stupid as to forget especially with what his parents went through.

Please read and review then move on to the next chapter and do the same for that.  
  
Stuff like ideas and what-not are pouring out me head at the moment like many bags of water balloons and a pin that likes to go ping!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least that's how gamegirl452 would put it! 


	15. Chapter fifthteen Hedwig isn't a boys na...

Harry Potter and the New Life

Chapter fifteen – Hedwig isn't a boys name!  
  
Well please read and review. You know the doo dar by now.  
  
Leaving George to light up the room with her wand Harry went and found Kresher sulking in his den.  
  
"What are you doing here, your not welcome?" Kresher mumbled like he always did but Harry still had some patience today.  
  
"I now own this house and everything in it making me your new master so you better behave and as much as I dislike you it seems I am not to set you free. Now I would like you to tell me who has been here in the past month. Please." Kresher looked shocked either at the new information of his master or that Harry was being half polite to him.  
  
"What do you want to know master?" Kresher answered acting like an almost normal house elf. Harry was surprised to see Kresher was looking directly at him and not mumbling to himself as usual.  
  
"I would like to know Kresher, weather Buckbeak the Hippogriff is upstairs still, and who comes to feed him and how often."  
  
"That evil beast is still upstairs and the werewolf comes to feed him every two days except on a full moon when a witch comes." Harry figured he may as well check Kresher on that later he wanted information first.  
  
"A werewolf? James who's that?" George had followed him into the kitchen to listen to Harry's some what rational interrogation.  
  
"Don't worry Lupin's okay, looks a bit half starved though a lot of the time and sometimes smells like a wet dog but okay really when you know him."  
  
"Oh well if you think he's okay then I suppose he must be." George sat down on the empty table.  
  
"Kresher, when was he last here and when will he come next?"  
  
"He came last night and left about two hours ago he won't be here for a while now. Leaving Kresher by himself finally, wizards mean to Kresher like old master."  
  
"Kresher your last master is gone, I am your master now and I will only be mean if you deserve it, do as I say and I won't be mean to you. Now tell me Kresher how often do wizards and witch's come here to meet?"  
  
"Not so much now old master is dead, only the werewolf comes regularly he sometimes stays in the basement to howl, he frightens Kresher and Kresher thinks he wants to eat him."  
  
"Is he there now Kresher?" Harry knew he probably wasn't but had to double check as Kresher had tricked him more than once already, Harry didn't want to let that happen again but he also had no desire to hurt Kresher, as really, Harry pitied him and through experience that was worse.  
  
"No only the beast upstairs with it's food. Who's she?" Kresher lifted a scraggy finger up pointing at George. Harry decided that having two master's might be to much for Kresher at the moment.  
  
"That is Miss Black and she is my guest so you must be nice to her and try to help her in anyway she asks for. I promise she won't be mean to you if you behave." Kresher looked shocked at the idea of having a Miss Black as a guest but the name carried some weight so he bowed then seemed to be looking to Harry for an order of some sort.  
  
"It's still early James for going into London, so why don't you tell me about this Hippogriff and we can have a look around." Harry nodded then called for Kresher to follow him upstairs, but he noticed something missing on the stairs, there was no screaming painting.  
  
"Kresher, tell me what happened to that painting why does it not call out as we pass?"  
  
"The strange eyed wizard took her down and placed her in the basement in a covering, he hits me with his stick if I try to go near." Harry was surprised he thought that painting would never come down no matter what Sirius did, he hated his mother so much and Harry never did find out why and proberbly never would now.  
  
"Kresher I'm sorry the strange eyed wizard hit you but I am telling you that you will not touch that painting unless I tell you to."  
  
"Yes master." Harry continued upstairs to the first floor. Harry and George looked in every room except one all through the house before reaching the Attic.  
  
"Erm have you ever been around a Hippogriff before?"  
  
"Oh yes I think they are one of the most beautiful creatures ever created, except for Dragon's of course." George answered brightly opening the door first.  
  
"Good I agree even though a dragon tried to eat me once, they are very beautiful creatures when viewed at a distance." Through the doors Harry saw just how big the Attic was for the first time and there at the back was Buckbeak staring at them with one huge eye whilst chewing on a very large bone.  
  
They bowed and then Buckbeak stood up and bowed allowing them to walk up and stroke him, Kresher stayed at the door's under orders not to offend Buckbeak.  
  
"So this is Buckbeak is it, he is such a magnificent creature, wish I could see him fly I bet it would be wonderful."  
  
"It is a shame that he's stuck up here but some day I'm going to take him back to Hogwarts to be with Hagrid. I've ridden him and see him fly and your right it is a brilliant feeling."  
  
"You mentioned Hagrid before. Is he the grounds man?" George asked.  
  
"Yes and now he teaches care of magical creatures a lot of the time. He was the one who first came to collect me to go to Hogwarts we have been friends ever since. Look the sun's up we could go in to London soon if you like."  
  
George was looking excessively pretty today Harry thought standing there letting Buckbeak rest his head in her arms, such a soothing effect she had on him, even more than Hagrid seemed to have.  
  
"Only if you are okay, I don't want you overdoing it." She eyed him closely but Harry was feeling okay at the moment.  
  
"I won't, only I want this place looking more like ours before any one comes to visit. Are you any good at magical decorating?" Harry asked rapping his arms around George for a hug.  
  
"Yes I was top of my class." Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"You did magical decorating at school as a subject."  
  
"Yep it was part of the finishing lessons. They used to teach us all sorts of things cooking, decorating, basic medicine, how to behave at dinner party's and balls and house keeping. Only the girls mind you, it was to prepare us for life the boys did similar lessons but I'm not sure in what, we were always kept separate and it was frowned upon to have a friend like you and Hermione."  
  
"That's terrible!" Harry was shocked.  
  
"No it's not James it's just a different way of doing things all the European schools are different, beside where did you think I learnt to speak English so well?" Harry had never thought about George's education much but he supposed it must be very different to his.  
  
At about half nine Harry and George were leaving Grimmauld place and arriving in the Leaky Cauldron although dressed like muggles Harry with his new hat on, they looked quiet normal as they walked into Diagon Ally.  
  
First they visited Gringotts and got two large money bags out of one of Sirius's old current accounts, Harry although quiet tempted decided not to find out the address of his old parents house yet he wanted to fix the Black home a bit first.  
  
Carefully blending into the crowd Harry and George spent a long time in Flourish and Blotts choosing all sorts of books, George picked up servile ones on house improvements and house renovations. Harry however refused any book that was written by Gilderoy Lockhart on the grounds that he was a fraud who tried to make him loose his mind, even if it didn't work.  
  
Bags now considerably heavier they went to the Quidditch shop just to see, Harry didn't want to bye anything because he didn't seem to get the same enjoyment these days out of it. Afterwards they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as George decided she wanted some dress robes and a handsome reversible black and Dark green travelling cloak for Harry saying.  
  
"You might as well look nice in both wizarding and muggle clothes, I mean it's not as if you can't afford it James." George laughed as she made Harry turn around in it.  
  
"Okay if you think it's nice, but I have to bye you something as well." Now with many bags and boxes George insisted on going to the Apothecary to bye goodness knows what.  
  
She asked for all sorts of things some Harry knew but others he couldn't even guess at what they were, but the assistant seemed very impressed that George knew what she wanted and obviously how to use them. Harry not wanting to feel totally useless reminded her that they she should probably get some more floo powder but George only laughed.  
  
"James I already did but I'm sorry I used it's proper name and not what it's now commonly known as." The attendant joining in with the jest saying.  
  
"This is a knowledgeable young lady I rarely get someone who uses only original Latin terms when asking for potion ingredients." Feeling a bit disheartened Harry and George left and decided to sit for an ice cream in the sun.  
  
Harry however finished his double chocolate Sunday quicker than George so quickly rushed off to get her a surprise while she flicked through a cooking book. He returned with a large cage and in it sat a handsome brown owl.  
  
"This is for you so Hedwig doesn't have to deliver all the time. What do you think?" He said holding it up as she put her book down.  
  
"She's lovely thank-you." George placed the cage on a spare chair and kissed Harry gratefully on the cheek.  
  
"She I thought this was a boy!"  
  
"Silly James! It's very sweet of you to get me an owl, I've never had one before. I think that's everything from Diagon Ally we could carry today. Do you still want to go into the muggle world today or shall we wait till tomorrow?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment looking at all there packages.  
  
"Yes I would, I think I could do with my hair getting cut to be honest, it's getting wild, but with all these bags I couldn't be bothered." George smiled pulling Harry's hat off and rubbing his hair.  
  
"Yep that could do with a good old cut, and I think we should get some food you know for tea."  
  
"Oh yeah, I would never of thought of that until I was hungry." George just laughed.  
  
"Daft but totally understandable with you being male and all."  
  
"Hay!" Harry jokingly outraged at the thought that he wasn't capeable.  
  
"But I think I'll take all this back home then come back, or you go and I'll get some of this turned into muggle money." Harry was glad George took charge of basic things because to be honest he was totally useless.  
  
Harry dumped all the bags on the table and left orders that Kresher was to clean the kitchen and dinning room but not to touch the bags as his case was still dumped on the table too Harry felt he should get back early tonight in case he got to tired.  
  
George was waiting for him in the pub when he got back and they were soon sat in a muggle barbers watching Harry's wild black hair drop to the floor. They walked round London buying clothes and bits of food, a drinks cooler and a frozen pizza's.  
  
George wanted girlie shoe's, several pairs in fact and insisted on buying him a new suit for his court case at the end of August Harry however brightened up more than expected on this topic.  
  
"Okay would be great to ram it down the Dursley's necks if I turned up in an expensive muggle suit, the last thing I said to Mrs Dursley before meeting you was about my mother having a lot of money that she left to me. I know I would rather have an excessively poor mum than lots of money and no mum but still it made me feel slightly better for a while."  
  
George had that caring yet thoughtful look about her now and Harry hoped she agreed with him.  
  
"I agree I would rather be poor with my mum around but I think you would look best in an Armoney suit and dark green shirt, come on we past a big store not long ago and I bet they have plenty in that would look nice."  
  
She half dragged Harry into the biggest muggle shop he had ever seen and spent nearly two hours choosing the perfect suit for him, but George didn't stop there, no chance it seemed. She brought boxers, socks, four shirts and two pairs of comfortable shoes that Harry thought looked very nice once he had them on.  
  
However just when Harry was starting to feel tired George only had one more thing she wanted to get and that was a radio.  
  
As George and Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron with a second huge amount of now muggle shopping bags Harry suggested they brought some Pizza for tea at this very tasty looking takeaway place.  
  
Soon they were sat on the now much cleaner kitchen table eating a huge cheese pizza with lots of garlic bread and chilled cola to wash it all down with. Harry looked around then saw Kresher standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kresher come here.' He did as he was told.  
  
'You've done a good job here cleaning up the kitchen, well done. Now are you hungry?" Kresher didn't answer at first.  
  
"I am a little master." Kresher said then hid his face shaking at his own bravery for speaking to his master about something he wanted.  
  
"Come back here Kresher, I'm not angry with you, you've worked hard today and if you are hungry you may eat.' Kresher was so surprised at first he thought it must be as trick but the smell of pizza must have been to much for him because he came to the table and looked at it longingly.  
  
'Would you like a piece of pizza Kresher?"  
  
Harry held out a plate with one slice left on it for Kresher to take. After sniffing it and staring, Kresher eventually took the plate and scuttled off to a corner to eat it by him self.  
  
"You like house elf's don't you, I've never seen a master treat there elf as well as you seam to." George had been watching and was now finishing the last of the garlic bread.  
  
"I pity them even though I hate to be pitied myself. I can't help it, the first house elf I met although got me in a lot of trouble had gone against his master will to try and save me he ironed his hands after and showed me how much it hurt, so, in return I helped set him free. He works at Hogwarts and Dumbledore even agreed to pay him, Dobby is one of a kind and I'm quiet fond of him, I was hoping he will agree to come and work for me here."  
  
"Hermione won't like that will she, Ginny told me about her House elf freedom club." Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh that, well Hermione is very determined and does seam to have a firm set of morals particularly about house elves. It's going to take some convincing but I may end up with three working here."  
  
"Three James?"  
  
"Oh Dobby has a house elf friend that got fired partly because of me named Winkey and I get the feeling he would want her to come here two." She laughed and clearing the boxes away said.  
  
"Well I wonder if it's house elf love, this is your house and you can have who ever you want in it." Harry jumped up behind George and hugged her tightly while she ran some hot water into a bowl.  
  
"I'm going to make this your home too, and Dobby, and Buckbeak and I suppose Kresher as well. And all the other little lost creatures that seem to end up here." He started washing the plates in the water with George.  
  
"Your such a funny creature James, you have such an odd way of looking at things.' She turned around and stroked his now rather short hair, Harry wasn't sure about it at the moment because you could now clearly see his scar.  
  
'I no your not keen on people looking at your scar, it must be a hard reminder to live with, but if people are going to stare at you then I say let them and find something to stare back at." Harry looked at George's eyes then kissed her softly.  
  
"I no what bit to look at on you.' His hand slid round her arse and he grinned.  
  
'I think we should start getting ready for bed because it's been a long day and Lupin might turn up tomorrow night to feed Buckbeak, we should make the most of it just been use." He started walking her to the door.  
  
"I think you have banged your head recently and are trying to seduce me."  
  
"So! What's your point? Now, careful on the stairs, George here let me steady your arse!" Harry went upstairs and pulled his jeans off while George with a flick of her wand changed the sheets to clean ones before being dragged into bed by Harry.  
  
"I'm glad were alone, I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable around Mrs Weasley." Harry curled up around George resting his head on her chest.  
  
"Yes well never mind we only need to visit now we got somewhere to live." Harry was getting sleepy.  
  
"I wonder how it went with Ginny, us leaving and all before dawn. I hope Mr and Mrs Weasley understood your letter." George was stroking his hair as Harry found his eyes closing.  
  
"Why don't you write a letter to Ginny and find out, she'd be happy to hear from you I'm sure. Have you thought of a name for your owl yet?"  
  
"Okay I will do. I was wondering about that and I know it's a girl and all but what if I was to name her Sirius, seen as Hedwig is a boy's name." Harry sat up.  
  
"Hedwig isn't a boys name!"  
  
"Yes it is James now lay back down." Harry did as he was told.  
  
"I think that would be a good name Sirius as long as you don't say Hedwig is a boy's name." Harry fell asleep not long after that in George's arms and awoke in the same spot many hours later.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Harry Potter and the New Life  
  
Chapter sixteen- How to be a busy bee  
  
Harry woke up at about half eight and George was already awake but hadn't yet got up, probably because Harry was curled up round her still. Harry kissed her then dragged himself up sitting on the side of the bed suddenly conscious that more clothes were missing than when he went to bed. George grabbed his waist pulling him back.  
  
"Come on back to bed you, it's to early to open your eyes." Harry let himself be pulled back under the covers for a good-morning kiss and cuddle but nothing more, before laying on the bed in his boxers watching George get dressed.  
  
"I think you would look better in shorts today George." Harry smirked as a cushion was through from the legs bending over a suitcase. Harry couldn't help himself he was looking at George's rather sexy looking arse and for once he wasn't the one going red, after George had put on some jeans and a pink T-shirt she was combing her hair while pulling Harry out of bed.  
  
"Now you've laid there watching me get dressed you can get up. Seam much better today don't we, I want to do things today seen as we brought all that stuff yesterday."  
  
Harry did as he was told and holding George's arse all the way down stairs made breakfast for her even if it only consisted of corn flakes and milk in a some-what old bowl that Kresher had cleaned for him.  
  
George pulled out a book on decorating and started explaining to Harry what she was going to do to a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom. Harry wasn't sure how useful he would be when it came to magical decorating and George didn't think he would much use anyway so he contented himself with good old fashion cleaning with Kresher.  
  
Harry emptied the bedrooms and started to scrub the bathroom when Sirius the second returned with a note from Dobby. In the tiniest hand writing he had ever seen it said.  
  
_Dobby is very pleased to here from Mr Potter and will wait at the Leaky Cauldron until Mr Potter arrives.  
_  
Harry assumed this meant Dobby was already there waiting to meet him after promising George he won't be too long and would be very careful Harry was given a list for dinner and left by floo powder shortly after.  
  
But when Harry arrived Dobby was nowhere to be seen and Harry went and brought what the list said, carrots, bread, pasta, tomatoes, plain cheese, orange juice and something for Buckbeak to chew on.  
  
Thinking perhaps Dobby was hiding in a corner Harry sat down for a drink of Butterbeer at a table in one corner. It was barely a minuet when Dobby popped up opposite him.  
  
"Oh hello, would you like a drink Dobby?" Dobby smiled.  
  
"No thank-you Mr Potter. Dobby was very pleased to here from Mr Potter, and hurried off as soon as he got the letter."  
  
Remembering just how annoying Dobby could be Harry had to think for a moment before explaining to Dobby who he thought would make and exhalent addition to the house hold that he was thinking of.  
  
"Well Dobby would you like to come work for me? I will match whatever Dumbledore is giving you and we can come to our own little arrangement if you like. But I must tell you if you agree there's no turning back and I would like you to stay loyal to my household whoever that may be." Dobby listened with rapt attention nodding all the way but then stopped.  
  
"Mr Potter, Dobby would love to work for you even if it was less than what he currently got but Dobby was wondering if there was space for two House elves?" Harry smiled.  
  
"I anticipated you would say that and can I ask who the other house elf is?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Dobby has grown very attached to Winky, Sir."  
  
"I thought as much, don't worry Dobby there's plenty of room for two house elves. I already have one that came with the house but to be honest he's not a patch on what you could do." Dobby swelled with pride so that tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Dobby would be honoured to have Mr Potter as his master."  
  
"But Dobby you aren't to call me your master, remember you are your own person. If you don't want to do something then you come and tell me and I won't make you do anything you don't want to and that goes the same for Winky. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mast...' Harry raised his head. 'Yes Mr Potter."  
  
"That's better. Now where is Winky."  
  
"Please wait one moment and I will go fetch her."  
  
"Okay I will sit here and have another drink." Harry sat and waited and then thinking it would be nice for George brought four more bottle to take home. Dobby wasn't long, Harry had only just finished his drink when two house elves popped up in front of him.  
  
"I have told Winky everything and she want's to come too."  
  
"Good come along then." He returned from shopping and house elves in tow and was soon giving the guided tore to Dobby and Winky.  
  
George seemed to have done lots while he was gone and he insisted she stopped for a drink as she was covered in muck yet looked very happy.  
  
Dobby and Winky were impatient to help so Harry set them cleaning together while he admired what George had done in such a short space of time.  
  
"It's a renewal spell a bit tricky but once you know how it's so quick, the bathroom looks almost new and the bedrooms look fresh and clean but I want to paint them and what not when the proper time has passed. Then look at what I have planned for the kitchen..." But Harry stopped her.  
  
"Your really enjoying this aren't you!"  
  
"Oh yes I think it's great fun, and Kresher has been surprisingly helpful as long as I don't ask for too much, and keep a close eye on him." Harry stopped her again wiping dust of her face so he could kiss her.  
  
She looked so Happy busy working away in all this muck, Harry was glad to see she was wanting to make the place look fresh and clean because that meant she wanted to stay.  
  
He just hoped the Order stuff wouldn't get in the way but he knew that would be to much to hope for. Voldermort was out there and it didn't matter how much Harry ignored him he knew his absence wouldn't last for long.  
  
"Oy! You! Putting me off my jobs I want to get this done so I can by things to put in..." Harry was kissing her again before she realised, until he herd Dobby running down to meet them.  
  
"Mr Potter me and Winky have finished cleaning the living room and dinning room, what can we do next."  
  
"Wow he is good lets go have a look James." Dobby led them to where he and Winky had been so diligently working away, Harry praised them both the difference of cleaning was amazing almost as much as George spells.  
  
"They should be dry now so while I use a decorating spell why don't you read the letter that came, I put it on the mantle piece, Dobby can feed Buckbeak and then you could find them a room to sleep in."  
  
"A room!" Winky piped up. George knelt down to her level.  
  
"Of course, I know house elves usually want to sleep a cupboard off the kitchen but that's where Kresher sleeps and I think it mite be best for all if we just give you a spare room."  
  
Winky looked positively over the moon at the mere thought of having a space like that was almost too much for her and Dobby had to make her sit down before she fainted with glee.  
  
At about four Dobby cooked a better meal than Harry could of imagined with the ingredients they had and whilst eating at the now gleaming old wooden table together he presented Harry with a list of suggestions for food.  
  
Harry had placed him in charge of feeding everyone in the house hold and they were all to eat together at the table except Kresher who wanted to hide in his den by himself.  
  
The day had gone brilliantly and the difference one day had made, Harry thought was well, tremendous, he just wished Ron or Neville, Hermione any one could come and see it.  
  
After dinner Harry was going to empty the clothes into the wardrobe, books on the book case and George was going to plan her attack on the stairs and landing, as so far they had been left untouched.  
  
The only other place that had been totally left untouched was the room that had belong to Sirius since he was a boy. Harry felt it too soon to do anything more than look at it since the moment he got there so it remained locked and the house elves were forbidden from cleaning in there.  
  
It was about eight o'clock and Harry was just putting his parents photo album in his bedside table, George was down on the landing when she herd unfamiliar voices in the next room.  
  
Dobby unaware of this walked in though one entrance to the living room and came face to face with two huge wizards with large black travelling cloaks wet with the sudden burst of rain.  
  
George knew people may turn up but she expected them to knock or at least announce there presence rather than sneak into her house and frighten her house elf. They were distracted, a deep growling voice was saying something but she could tell what until it got louder.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you, how did you find this place? Speak elf or I will skin you alive!"  
  
Dobby looked terrified but did not say one word and merely stood there, then all of a sudden, wush! Clunk! Wush! Clunk!  
  
George had picked up something heavy that resembled a cricket bat and swung at there heads knocking both unconscious before they realised what had even happened. Harry came pelting into the room shouting as he herd a sudden bump and hoped George hadn't fallen off something big.  
  
"George, George, what was that, what happened?" He was out of breath but then looked down to the two figures and instantly recognised the wooden leg sticking out from under a cloak.  
  
"They were sneaking around and one was frightening Dobby threatening to skin him alive if he didn't talk. So, so I hit them round the head! Do you know who they are?" She explained shocked and out of breath.  
  
Harry pulled the first cloak hood back. It was Mad-eye Moody, his eye had fallen out with the force of the blow and was rolling on the floor, he was lying face down.  
  
"You hit Moody unconscious, even knocked his eye out. Oh he's going to be very angry when he wakes up!' George looked positively beside herself that she had knocked out someone Harry knew.  
  
'Don't worry George it will be okay, looks like you just him knocked out, with the skirting board.' Harry looked down slightly bemused at what was in George's hand.  
  
'Where did you get that from? Oh never mind, you see Moody used to be an Aura and so will probably try and curse the first thing he sees. Best put his eye in a cup of water though before it rolls into some muck."  
  
Just then Dobby turned up with two glasses of water, one for George to help calm her down and the other for Moody's eye.  
  
"What do you mean don't worry, I just knocked out an Aura?" harry looked at the second head hoping it wasn't Lupin or Tonks, it was Snape.  
  
"Oh well that's okay he's a right bastard, Sirius would be very please you caught him off guard!"  
  
"He would?"  
  
"Oh yes, Snape and Sirius have hated each other since school, he hates me as much as my dad, a right slime ball but Dumbledore insists he trusts Snape, so,' Harry sighed.  
  
'We have to put up with him prancing round the place. Wish Lupin would eat him or something might make him less cranky round a full moon."  
  
George looked much calmer now put her weapon down and sat on a chair. Harry thought for a moment it was actually quiet funny really the famous Aura Mad- eye Moody had been knocked unconscious by a girl with a big stick.  
  
He couldn't wait to tell someone. Thinking it best not to be around when they woke up Harry and George sat them up against the now rather clean sofa with a cup of water each in front of them and went next door waiting for the sound of a curse.  
  
While drinking hot chocolate Harry explained to George about the different Characters she could expect to turn up and how it was imperative she never mentions them to anyone.  
  
They finished there drinks, Harry had finished explaining things, they played cards but still they didn't wake up.  
  
At ten o'clock though he went and fetched the Butterbeer he had brought from earlier and they started drinking and joking with Dobby, Kresher was in his den and Winky had gone to sleep in her new bed. Harry was just finishing his fourth bottle when he heard a growl then a loud crack.  
  
"Oh!' He smiled.  
  
'Sounds like twiddle dee and twiddle dumb had awoken from sleeping beauty land." He was feeling a bit Giddy from all that Butterbeer and managed to walk into a table before managing to poke his head around the door.  
  
"Potter is that you.' Moody growled.  
  
'Come here boy something's not right we were attacked." Harry merely smiled.  
  
"Potter what are you smirking at this is not the time for your inflated ego." Snape spat out at barely a whisper.  
  
"It's ok, I know who attacked you. You were threatening Dobby and wearing big cloaks so no one could tell who you were, it's an easy mistake to make thinking you were intruder's. Can never be too sure these days now can you?" They were both glaring at him.  
  
"What are you talking about Potter, what are you doing here we thought you were safely tucked away at the Dursley's for the summer?!" Moody grumbled a little more polite than Snape but didn't take to kindly to Harry's stifled laugh.  
  
"Err I haven't bin there for ages, I was at the Weasley's for a short week, I thought Mr Weasley would of told you.' Harry was beginning to think that was two points Moody had missed must be loosing his touch Harry thought but he wasn't going to dare say that.  
  
'Come sit down we're just about to have another drink when you woke up."  
  
"Drinking Potter and who is this we!?" Snape was furious and had to use his rage on someone it might as well be Harry. Who just ignored him and went back next door grabbing another two bottles as he went and sat back with Dobby and George.  
  
"I'm guessing they're awake then."  
  
"Yep and not to happy would be quiet an understatement!" Just then the two intruders came in and sat at the other end of the table. But before they could interrogate Harry the fire started blazing, signalling someone was using the floo network.  
  
"That would be Lupin and Tonks but because of that meddling boy we're going to be late tonight." Moody growled.  
  
"Curse those pesky kids!" Harry couldn't help himself with a raspy voice, Moody obviously didn't get the joke not someone he expected to watch muggle cartoons, George however laughed her head off while just as predicted Lupin and Tonks walked through the fireplace.  
  
"Evening is it just you two?" Tonks asked sounding much tiered than when Harry last saw her.  
  
"Evening I best go see to the Hippogriff." Harry saw the familiar grey and shabby looking Lupin with what looked like a cows leg in a bag hanging from one wrist.  
  
"No need. Dobby can you?" The new visitors turned to see Harry and George sat each with a bottle at one end of the table.  
  
Dobby jumped down and ran to get the food for Buckbeak then skipped off upstairs, Harry however stood up and finished his bottle before walking over to Lupin.  
  
"What are you doing here Harry? You should be back at the Dursley's. We've been worried about you, no-one could find you after you suddenly left the Weasley's."  
  
Harry was surprised that Lupin seemed so calm but didn't show it since there last meeting he was sneaky and ran off.  
  
"I'm sorry if you were worried about me Lupin, but I'm fine now and I won't be scampering off again for a good long while. Have you spoken to Mr Weasley I hope he's not angry I want another favour?"  
  
Harry replied calmly and just like any other adult would in decent conversation. Lupin seemed taken aback at been addressed in such a way making Harry smile secretly.  
  
"Err yes and no. We herd you had left there and no-one seemed to know where you had gone except Ginny who was refusing to answer. Arthur hasn't told us about the letter you left him. Only you left early in the morning leaving a note and a envelope with a letter with some rather disturbing pictures in."  
  
Harry sat back down along with Lupin and now Tonks who was listening closely along with everyone else.  
  
"I have to talk to him about that and I know it must be disturbing for him but Ron said his dad would help me once he understood." Harry was interrupted when Dobby came back with a letter.  
  
"What is that you have Dobby?" George asked announcing her presence more clearly.  
  
"Sirius has returned with a letter for you." He passed it to Harry who took it deliberately ignoring the looks on Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Snape's face's.  
  
"Thank-you Dobby, it's late why don't you go join Winky, I get the feeling it we will be up late tonight." Dobby bowed and ran out the room not liking the thought of being around Moody longer than necessary.  
  
Is that a letter from...?" George asked looking over Harry's shoulder and reading. Harry passed it to her and standing up turned to Lupin.  
  
"We have to go see to this now but your welcome to have something to eat, Dobby left plenty in the kitchen." And without another word they left then with the room in stunned silence. By the time Moody had limped to the door Harry and George had run upstairs to the desk in the best spare bedroom.  
  
"What was that all about Moody?" Tonks asked pulling off her cloak and sitting down with a plate of leftover's like Harry had offered.  
  
Harry was sitting down on the bed while George read aloud the letter from Ginny.  
  
By the time you get this the neighbourhood watch will probably be there, I didn't tell them anything but it was the only place they hadn't yet looked. I've been corresponding with Neville and Luna and we are hoping to talk to you soon somewhere quiet. Luna will probably send you a copy of this months Quibbler there is something you must read but I cannot say what. Neville has got himself addicted to strawberries again we reckon he's put on three ponds. Love Ginny  
  
P.S. I reckon dad will say yes, don't be intimidated by parent, your still a professor.  
  
Harry was immediately sure it was written in code relating to the Dumbledore's Army but wasn't sure what it meant.  
  
"We'll just have to wait until the letter from Luna arrives with the Quibbler, you should really subscribe to that." George commented sitting on the bed reading the letter again.  
  
"Of course I never finished the letter from Neville." Harry complained to himself then ran out the room back downstairs into the dinning room.  
  
"Good your back Mr Potter we need a word with you." Moody growled more brightly, there was another Order member sat at the table that Harry couldn't remember then name of at this moment he was thinking about the letter that was still on the mantle piece.  
  
"Err sorry can't stop and talk got business to see to that can't wait." Harry grabbed the letter off the mantle piece and left again quickly. He herd Tonks of voice laugh then say.  
  
"Looks like that's a second time you've been brushed off by him, sure your not going soft in your retirement Moody." The new voice sniggered but Harry was now interested in the letter in his hands.  
  
Dear Harry, thank-you for the letter, I've been meaning to write again. But things have been very busy here my gran has had me out in the fields with my cousin picking strawberries for the Longbottom summer get together. I hope you are not beating yourself up to much about last year. I understand the pain you feel more than anyone else in crew as you know what happened to my parents. If you want to talk or anything I'd be happy but I hope all the subjects will still be available next year. Did you see the Quibbler recently if not you must it's so funny and yet so true? I will try to come visit you at the London resort. From Neville  
  
Harry read the letter then passed it to George thinking.  
  
"What can it mean, they are trying to tell us something? James." Harry looked at George then sat next to her.  
  
"I don't understand it my self I think we just have to wait and see. I'm currently torn between two secret organisations. Dumbledore's Army, that only operates because I teach other people what it's like to face Voldermort, preparation as you may say. 'And the Dumbldore's following, those people downstairs that refuse to tell us anything. They treat me like I could never understand, like I'm still eleven finding out about the wizarding world. But if he just told me half the stuff that related purely to me, things like my mum and dad were killed, that there are people somewhere that are related to me. 'When they thought Sirius was a convict on the run, couldn't even be arsed to tell me they thought it was me he were after, or that he was my Godfather. 'Lupin even tried to deny the fact that he and my dad were best friends at school. It seemed like Sirius was a threat because he might dare to tell me things, Mrs Weasley was adamant I wouldn't find out about what my mum and dad were involved in and was furious that Sirius had dared to suggest telling me even minor details."  
  
Harry paced up and down getting madder by the minuet, knowing full well he shouldn't but doing it anyway. He still practised his meditation to empty his mind before sleeping even if he hadn't tried to advance it recently.  
  
George now made him sit down and try to calm down by quietening him and stroking his hair eventually making him lay hiss head down in her lap in an attempt to stop him.  
  
"One angry thought at a time James otherwise you'll get lots of wrinkles." Harry smiled.  
  
"Wrinkles, George it's along time off to worry about them isn't it?" She parted his hair oddly.  
  
"Not when you've already got grey bits."  
  
"Grey bits." Harry sat up feeling his hair and George just laughed.  
  
"Silly boy I'm winding you up. Now tell me what you're planning to do about those people downstairs?" Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Well until I get another letter I cannot understand the DA stuff I'm getting so I think I will go downstairs and eat something then sit and hear what they talk about, probably going to insist I go back to the Dursley's and then I'll have to go into that whole affair. 'I get the feeling it's going to be dawn by the time they finally decided what they think they should do with me with no regard what so ever about what I might want to do." George smiled and kissed him.  
  
"You do that and I will subscribe to the Quibbler for you then, the Daily Prophet. I think I ought to write a letter to Ginny but before I send it I will come down and see how you are doing. Let them stew over who I am so I can be introduced properly." Harry grinned then went to fetch a new jumper from the wardrobe.  
  
"They is gonna be mighty pissed with me, try not be to long Moody might decide to give me truth syrup of some sort if I start behaving like a real walking and talking person!"  
  
With that Harry walked down stairs and into the dinning room where even more members had arrived for the meeting.  
  
Thanks for all the review's I haven't had much time to edit stuff, just been trying to get stuff posted quick as possible. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen the woes of Harry or i...

Harry Potter and the New Life Chapter seventeen – The woes of Harry or is it now James?  
  
Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the now rather warm dinning room. He counted the faces looking at him, Moody and Snape, Lupin, Tonks, the man Harry still didn't remember, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher even Mrs Figg who Harry was pleased to see had her going to town clothes on tomight as she called them.

Harry noticed Dumbledore wasn't there but to be honest he was still too angry to be able to control his manners around his headmaster. Staying at the door Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
"Wow the whole neighbourhood watch is hear!" Taking yet another Butterbeer from the cooler and pulling the lid off Harry sat on the side table looking around at everyone.  
  
"I think you've had enough of those Harry." Lupin told him with a scolding look that would only work if given by Sirius or Mrs Weasley.

As it was Harry was boiling at the moment and could really do with the cold drink whatever Lupin said.  
  
"I see you've not lost your sense of manners Mr Potter." Snape sneered from the corner.  
  
"As always I aim to please." Was Harry's only reply taking a second swig of his icey drink.  
  
"Potter now you've finished fanning around do you care to tell us what you are doing here?" Moody growled walking over to where Harry was insolently sat drinking. He stood up smiling. and looked Moody right in the mad-eyed face and asked.  
  
"What would you like to know?" Moody glared with both eyes at Harry who although disturbed by the sight wasn't going to let him think he was frightened. This seemed to madden Moody even more but Lupin was standing next to him motioned for Moody to sit back down.  
  
"Harry you must understand, you were sent to the Dursley for your own protection. Now if you choose to fight against us as we'll..." He stopped.  
  
"You'll what? Go on you started that sentence now finish it!" Harry was staring Lupin directly in the face he was almost as tall as him now and could feel blood pumping round his body, but Lupin didn't seam to have an answer he merely stood there looking at Harry with a peculiar expression when Mr Weasley came over taking over.  
  
"Harry that letter, I didn't understand, you just left without a word. Where did you meet George, who is she?" Harry had far more patience and respect for Ron's family so checked his conscious before answering.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did want to tell you in person but I... I couldn't find the words it was to hard."  
  
"But those pictures Harry, they were such a dreadful shock to look at." But Mrs Weasley had pushed her way over pasted Lupin almost knocking him over.  
  
"What pictures Arthur? I never saw any what didn't you show me?" Mr Weasley looked slightly annoyed but then calm, turning to his wife saying.  
  
"I didn't let you see because I thought they would be too much to cope with, until I had a chance to find out what had happened from Harry himself. Ron and Ginny wouldn't tell us anything would they."  
  
"I remember, our own daughter had sworn herself to a secrecy that she would not break no matter what the consequences were." Mrs Weasley added with a lot of pain in her voice. Mr and Mrs Weasley both looked very tired and Harry was sorry to cause them such pain and said so.  
  
"I'm sorry to both of you, it wasn't me who asked her to stay silent. Shows a lot for her character that she would even keep many secrets from you for your own good.' Mr and Mrs Weasely didn't know what to make of this but felt it was a complement to Ginny's maturity.

'I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was worrying about something else." Harry was looking to and from Ron's parents just like Ron or Ginny would.  
  
"Worried about something else or someone, Harry?" Lupin asked still hovering in the back ground rubbing his chest from Mrs Weasley's elbows. Turning to Lupin now Harry maintained his calm composure.  
  
"Both but not what you think, I gave my word and I intend to keep it. Surely you must understand that!"  
  
"Sounds to me like we are finally getting somewhere on equal footing. Harry obviously is very determined to have a hand in what he wants to do, even if his methods are a bit irrationally he's grown up a lot these past few months. It's such a shame to see him do it by himself." Mrs Figg explained from her corner but with a strong voice Harry had never herd or thought her capable of.  
  
"Back to this letter, you left Harry, will you explain to me what happened?" Harry nodded but fetched another drink from the cooler still feeling stiflingly too hot.  
  
"Where do you want me to begin?" Harry asked sitting at the table along with everyone else now.  
  
"How about when you dodged me in London and what you were doing there?" Lupin asked slightly discrumpled that he couldn't seem to reach Harry on a personal level.  
  
"Well I wanted to get out of Little Surrey, it was driving me mad been cooped up like an animal again, so, I went to London. But I saw you and you made me angry, so I left, you deserved it, following me around like a lap dog, I know Mrs Figg watches me and always had done, but at least I'm invited in for cake and Lemonade.' Harry explained calm but firmly even if all his memories of Mrs Figgs cakes were that they were stale it was the gesture that was important.

'You lot try and ignore me as much as possible, and to behonest it was getting annoying." Harry looked at Mrs Figg who as he expected had a small cat sat on her knee that she was stroking.  
  
"Well you did manage to give me the slip and if it wasn't for Denis here we would never of known you were going back to your Uncle's house." Harry stared at the floor, they still thought the Dursley's were his family but how could they be now, after what's happened and what will.  
  
"My mother wouldn't call them family now, so why should I?' He sat quiet for another moment but they were surpriseingly patient.

'I spent a lot of time with George then, but Dursley was furious, he couldn't lock me in my room any more, he couldn't make me behave like a doll, nothing seamed to work I came and went as I pleased, and the pressure eventually got to much for him. I'm grateful for what you did when I left Hogwarts last summer, I know you had my best interest at heart but you can't work Dursley like that, to again be honest, it just made things worse." Mr Weasley suddenly twigged something.  
  
"The muggle Sargent said you had been taken out of his care and that there was to be a hearing to decided what to do with you."  
  
"Yes but there is something you need to know before I get to that bit. I think this is best explained in order, since I've left there something else has happened but I can't explain what very has to do with my mother.' Harry paused to take a sip of his Butterbeer again the looks of surprise at Harrys words.

'Dudley Dursley has grown far stronger than me this last year and with far more powerful friends than I have."  
  
"What, a muggle bully more powerful than us?" Fletcher exclaimed.  
  
"The proof is in the pudding and I'm still walking round with that proof in my chest and it is still very, very sore when I try and move. Dudley thought it would be err.' Harry remembered how Lupin had first described Sirius and Snape's first encounter of hatred.

'Amusing. To gang up on me one night with his friends like they've done to more than one boy I knew at school. Except I was the special one, lucky me! Dudley decided to give me what I deserve and not only give me a good beating but pull out a blade and give it me in the chest, which i can now comfirem does a bit more than sting, then they ran off leaving me for dead."

Mrs Weasley looked almost as shocked as Lupin did at this news, they obviously had no idea.  
  
"But Harry when did this happen?" Lupin asked trying to work out how they could of missed such a vital part of Harry's time with the Dursley's.  
  
"It was my birthday treat from the Dursley's Lupin, to finally get what's been coming to me. And so I would have been err, not around as much, if not for George, she took me to a muggle hospital where, well, that's just boring muggle law stuff, involving a needle and thread."  
  
"Stitch's they gave you stitch's what do these muggles hope to achieve by doing that." Mrs Weasley was shocked at the mere thought, and Harry remembered how she behaved when Arthur had experimented with muggle medicine.

Ignoring her outburst he carried on.  
  
"It's really not that bad and it wouldn't be the first time someones had to stich or glue me back together. Well, blar, blar, blar, I ended up going back to the Dursley home mainly for Hedwig who was still locked in my room, with the muggles, boy named daniel as it happend. But I got me self cornered in the kitchen by the Dursley's, there was very little I could do to stop them.

'I was so tired from been up a few night in a row and what with muggle's everywhere I basically let Dursley release all the pressure off on me. I don't really remember much to be honest, a few speeding frying pans with the wait of him behind them does that to you.' Harry paused to see the listening faces, even Snape was paying attention from his dark little corner.

'I stayed in a muggle safe house for a while then eventually I was deemed fit to go home. Couldn't think of anywhere else to go so we turned up at the Burro, was the best place I though I could go where the food was always good and I could finally rest."

Mrs Weasley seemed calmer now, at the thought that Harry thought the best place to go for care was here home. Harry took several gulps of ice cold drink before standing up turning sideways and bending over to pull his jumper up over his head unfortunately more than one person noticed the large scar in the side of body.  
  
"Harry, boy, will you let me take a closer look at that wound." Moody grumbled. Harry stood to face him as the magical eye swivelled around to look through his T-shirt.  
  
"But Harry how does this, George fit into things more." Lupin asked impatiently.  
  
"Well I think you should ask her yourself, as I know you wouldn't believe me even if I told you from some sort of truth potion." Just then George strode in with Sirius the owl on her shoulder and a two letters in her hand already opened.  
  
"James.' She bent down next to him to whisper quietly.

' I understand now what it means I think, but can't be sure, you'd have to look for yourself.' She pulled a chair over sitting on the edge to whisper some more.

'You've had a letter from both Neville and Luna, that you best read soon. And there's been another letter from Ginny saying well, here." She passed him a small piece of parchment.  
  
Harry I hope this reaches you safely in time. It's Neville you need to talk to him because he's been having some trouble, i think its his mum and dad.  
  
Harry was surprised but he knew he couldn't leave this meeting yet, the note from Ginny made perfect sense even if he couldn't actually do anything about it.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Lupin asked walking over to Harry.  
  
"Never mind, I can't see to it yet, I'm sure you won't let me just go but we have to rap this up quick before I'm too late." This cryptic answer wasn't satisfying enough for most in the room but Tonks was keeping on track.  
  
"Something's obviously bothering Harry but we might as well make the most of the time we have seen as that is what we always do? Why don't you tell us who this lady is?" Moody agreed both eye's fixed on her.  
  
"Yes and I want to know what you were playing at when we arrived." Snape sneered, George was staring with hate increasing towards him the more she saw him.  
  
"You were threatening my House elf so I defended him." George answered hotly.  
  
"Excuse me, your house elf!" Snape shouted.  
  
"Calm yourself man she's only a girl." Fletcher commented but Snape was angry and Harry had to laugh at the mere though of what was going to come out next.  
  
"A girl she may be but with a very strong arm and quicker than your wand arm, both of you I might add." Harry sniggered, he could see the cogs turning in Snape's brain as he worked it out.  
  
"No never!" Tonks had worked it out and was beginning to laugh in disbelief.  
  
"For those of you who haven't guessed, Moody and Snape here were skulking around here and frightening Dobby, so George totally unaware of who they were picked up a lump of skirting board as it was, and clunked them both one around the head catching both totally off guard. What do you think to that?"  
  
"From what little I know of you both I think it's rather impressive but quiet understandable considering!" George added fetching herself a drink from the cooler and sitting firmly next to Harry.

"Considering what?" Snape shouted jumping up to look at George closely.

"I would be nicer if i were you as just like my father i would be quiet willing to though you out, I've never met Dumbldore so won't have the same trouble." Snapes face was livid with anger.

"She sadly never met Sirius either." Harry added but Lupin was thinking far quicker than everyone else.

"Who's you mother?"

"She's dead now, that's why i came here but her name was Lady Anabel."

"Makes sense, I remember him telling about her. She had lots of strwberry curls like you, didn't she?"

"Yep but it all fell out towards the end and i wasn't aloud to look at her anymore."

"That's a shame." Lupin replied sitting comfortable.

Everyone else had now cottoned on this this was Sirius's daughter and the only way Harry could explain it was if you could imagine the two most shocking pieces of information ever conceived would course absolute may hem, by themselves then imagine them been delivered in the same breath. 

No one in the room knew weather they were more shocked at the idea that Moody particularly, had been out whited by a young girl, or that the Blacks still live on in George. The line hadn't in fact been ended with the death of Sirius Black when most were stuggling to except the connection.

This preatty young girl was a relation to the ragged, muckey and slightly mad looking Sirius that had been transformed in prizon. For Snape it all seemed a bit to much and he had to sit down for a moment.

The room sat in stunned silence but Harry got up and staggering to the door in a hot sweat and his forehead burning in a way Harry couldn't ever remember it doing so.  
  
"James what is it?" George asked nervously as Harry flopped to the much cooler landing floor away from the blazing fire.  
  
"I'm too hot, can you get some ice." George could feel Harry's head getting much warmer and ran to the kitchen grabbing the bucket of ice and pushing her way back to Harry who now had Lupin and Mrs Weasley standing over him.

The clock chimed three in the morning and Harry was exhausted but he had to fight his mind and keep it closed, he pulled off his now soaking wet with sweat T- shirt and through it off so everyone who wanted to look could still the outline of fist marks down his back.

Moody and Snape signalled the time and that they had to leave, closely followed by Mrs Figg and Fletcher, leaving only Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin and Tonks to watch Harry. Who was fighting with all his might to close his mind and when George returned with the ice he through it all down his back before vomiting into the empty bucket, struggling to breath.

It was clear Mr and Mrs Weasley also needed to leave but were too concerned about Harry to do so. Harry knew this he could feel it so tried to force the words out.  
  
"If you should go, then, do so, I will be fine, I just need, rest, he's fighting me, and you lot, kept me, awake, I'm so, tired!" Lupin assured them that if they went he and Tonks would stay and watch over Harry and will send word what happens.

Harry knew what was happening around him but wished they would be quiet the Weasley's were just leaving when he finally cried out in anger, screaming his head off, trying with all his remaining strength to empty his mind before collapsing totally worn out on the floor.

Not sure if this chapter works well yet, but i suppose we just have to wait and see how it panned out further down the line.

Just wanted to keep this baby rolling so posted it anyway.


	18. Chapter eighteen Harry learns some knew ...

Harry Potter and the New Life  
  
Chapter eighteen – Harry learns some new stuff!  
  
Harry awoke the next day to find Winky cooling his head with a damp cloth and Tonks looking down on him with her bubble gum pink hair sticking up all over.

Harry smiled weekly and sat up gripping the bed trying to remember what he had dreamt. Winky passed him a glass of water then helped him drink it.  
  
"Winky hear is a very good a taking care of you." Tonks explained sitting on a chair watching Harry roll his neck and trying to think.  
  
"That she is. I know I talk in my sleep, can you help me, I need to remember what I dreamt but all I can see is Neville and that's not to helpful. Did I say anything that my prompt me to remember?" She looked thoughtful rather than confused at his request.  
  
"I have only been watching you this last few hours so, you would be better asking Lupin he never left your side all night." Harry wasn't to surprised at this but agreed anyway.  
  
"He wants to replace Sirius, like he wanted to replace my dad and Mrs Weasley wants to replace my mum. But I can't let them my mum and dad are my mum and dad and even if they are dead I can't except replacements for them without feeling guilty." He put his glasses on now and everything came back into focus.  
  
"They care about you Harry, we all do and not just because we were close to your parents. You're a very originally lad turning in to a decent man. You may look like you dad so much, but I believe it's you mother you act like the most. James was rash and made decisions to quickly it was your mother who made him sit down and think things through."

Harry looked at her smiling slightly.  
  
"You're the first person to willingly talk about my mum and dad in such a way. Why?"  
  
"Because I believe that your mum would want you to know about her and want amazing things she did to help people. She would want to make you proud and not leave you hiding in the dark all the time, the more you know the harder it will be to make decisions but you will hopefuly make a better choice in the long run. And not get into so much trouble."  
  
"When I talk to Lupin it's like he's dodging round egg shells. And when I could talk to Sirius he was so messed up in his own head that it was like I was dodging round egg shells, he was so volatile all the time.

'I didn't want to offend him or disappoint him by asking such silly questions about me dad because i could see in his eyes how upset he was about it. I came to terms with my mum and dad been dead a long time ago, the only thing I can remember is them dying, I want happier memories of them."  
  
Harry was feeling much more him self now talking to Tonks and started to pull some clothes on, she averted her eyes but answered him all the same looking at one of the books.  
  
"Sirius wasn't ever offend by you, if you had had more time to get to know him you would of found he was the best replacement for James possible. Sirius loved and cared for James ever since they were boy's and would probably of let you get away with most things because he wanted to love and care for you in the same way.

'He was never disappointed with you, he was so proud when he heard you were teaching other kids how to look after themselves because it reminded him so much of James.

'To learn things in the safety of Hogwarts and then use them when your put in a very dangerous situation is far better then learning on your feet like we have to.

'Moody is lucky to be alive in many ways, he never had a teacher it was trial and error and that's why he looks, well like he does, sharing what you know is the best we can hope for. Well that was your mothers philosophy."  
  
"Tell me about her." Harry asked pulling a jumper on and sitting opposite Tonks.  
  
"Well she was a very magnificent lady and exceptionally good at charms, unlike your farther who always favoured transfiguration. You know he was an Amigius well your mother was just as exceptional, she could control things and cast far better spell's than I ever could.

'She was top of her class in most things and worked very hard to the best she could for her mum and dad but was always so disappointed that they didn't understand her gifts."  
  
"She sounds like Hermione.' Just then Lupin and Dobby came in and Harry felt the discussion had to end.  
  
'Thanks Tonks I very grateful you know."  
  
"Think nothing of it Harry." She answered as she got up to leave.  
  
"No, talking to you has helped me remember, and its okay nothing happened to Neville I was just thinking about something else to do with that letter." Harry took a deep breath then puffed out standing up and walking to the door, he was hungry.  
  
"Harry, good, your awake, we were beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." Lupin wandered in but Harry didn't know what to say so shrugged a bit to pass time.  
  
"Is there any breakfast going I'm hungry?" Just then Dobby came scampering into the room with a little tray with a plate of cooked breakfast and orange juice.  
  
"I think that answers your question." Lupin smiled seeming to have forgotten about last night for the time been.  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry took the tray and sat back down to eat as Dobby pleased with him self scampered back off to where ever he had been working.  
  
"Your really odd round house elves Harry." Tonks commented.  
  
"Well Dobby is a bit of an odd house elf. I finally understood what he was like then realised that there isn't another one like him.' Harry paused to eat some more really tasty tomatoes.

'Hermione's gonna kill me when she finds out I've got him working here though. But to be honest he seems happy enough and the foods great." Harry stopped to finish the rest of his plate then got up to take it down stairs.  
  
He was followed all the way by Tonks and Lupin until he reached the dinning room where Dobby came rushing out with bubbles all over him to take the tray back.  
  
Sitting down on the old couch Harry picked up the new newspaper and started to flick through for a minuet until George came down covered in muck again with Sirius sat on her shoulder and a letter.  
  
"What's he turned up with this time?" Harry asked wondering over taking the letter Sirius flew up to a perch and settled in for a nap.  
  
"Err, don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be, I mean James is clearly fine and well..." George asked Lupin who looked quiet bored to be honest as Tonks had took up the newspaper and Harry had started pretending to read the letter.  
  
"We're supposed to stay and keep an eye on Harry until Mr Weasley comes back." He replied leaning against the side board.  
  
"Why?" Was George's reply and Harry had to pull the letter higher to smirk in private but as he looked over and Tonks was doing the same so winked.  
  
"Just doing as I'm told like you should be."  
  
"Who's going to tell?' George asked blankly, but Lupin couldn't answer and after letting him stew for a moment turned to Harry asking.

'Is that from Ginny?"  
  
"Yep.' Harry quickly read it.  
  
'She wants to come and stay but her mum's not in much of a good mood, so she's trying to convince Ron to come too so he can 'look after her'. You'll have to look at the picture yourself to understand what she thinks."

Ginny had drawn a crude picture of clearly her mum waving an old broom around and Ron running away from her.  
  
"Best send something back then. Err, what you planning to do today?"  
  
"I don't know what you want me to do?"  
  
"Depends if they go soon." George replied totally ignoring Lupin who happened to be stood next to her.  
  
"Me and Lupin have got plenty of jobs to do, haven't we." Tonks added pointedly.  
  
"Might read up on stuff for a bit if it's going to be quiet.' Harry explained randomly, walking over to George.

'Think I best work on me lesson plans at some point." He added quietly in George's ear before standing by the door hoping they would leave. Lupin was watching closely trying to guess what Harry was saying.  
  
"Well I think it be time we were going Lupin, lots to do and all. Harry's looking fine now so no need for us to be here. He can hardly get in much trouble between now and when Arthur gets here after work."  
  
Tonks was standing up now and swinging the cloak around herself she motioned for Lupin to reluctantly do the same. After much consideration he did and before long George and Harry were almost alone again.  
  
"Glad they've gone, honestly you'd think I didn't know anything about looking after you. You were just tired and needed a good long rest and he kept fussing around like it was your death bed." George complained leading Harry upstairs.  
  
Harry helped George all day doing lots of little jobs and at five Dobby had prepared a large meal for them all to eat with only two courses but the tastiest trifle Harry had ever tasted.  
  
Afterwards Harry sat on the sofa reading a book he had recently brought on mediation that he was comparing to what he knew about Occlumency from his brief lessons with Snape. As much as he hated it the slimeball had taught him a lot about closing his mind. Not wanting another time like last night he was determined to find a way to beat his head.  
  
Two hours passed as he studied away and George had already tried to get him to stop and come have a drink with her but sadly Harry had declined, eventually she gave up and sat with Dobby trying to figure him out.  
  
"What's he reading any way that looks like a muggle book on his knee but it's definitely a wizard one in his hand, the pictures are moving?" George asked sitting with Dobby and Winky each with a glass. Winky however was struggling to get used to the idea of almost been equal to George and Harry in there conversations like Dobby.  
  
"Mr Potter is studying muggle and wizard meditation and was saying earlier how it seamed simular to his Occumentery-something." Dobby squeaked.  
  
"Well what ever it is he seems very determined, I'm beginning to wonder is he stops at all tonight. Or if he remembers that Mr Weasley is coming later but I don't know when."  
  
It was half past eight and Harry suddenly got up and closed his books coming over to George and Dobby.  
  
"Err I want to have a go at this before I get tired and forget. Err do you mind, it might take all night and well, that's not much company for you."  
  
George could see Harry really wanted to have a go at whatever it was he had been up to so didn't mind at all thinking it must be important for him to ask.  
  
"Course me and Dobby have been discussing kitchens, I think Mr Weasley will be here in a bit you didn't forget did you?" Harry had as a matter of fact.  
  
"Err oh, forgot about that, he's probably going to want to talk to me isn't he. But I really wanted to do this as I don't know how well it's going to work." George stroked his face.  
  
"You go and sit in a room by yourself and have a go at that, whatever it is and I will see to Mr Weasley if he gets here and your still up there. Okay." Harry smiled, what would he do without her.  
  
"Okay but if it's important come get me okay." She nodded and he kissed her cheek before running upstairs.  
  
Harry had be wanting to practise this sort of meditation idea ever since he saw the book in Flurish and Blotts a few days ago but hadn't had chance. He was attempting to reach an unconscious state of mediation where he could sleep and yet be totally aware of what was happening wither around him or him side.  
  
In theory if he could pull this off he need never have night mares again but in practise it was going to be hard by himself. Three hours later he had been sat on the floor looking at a candle and was feeling no closer to been tired or sleepy, if anything he just felt dumb and wide awake.

He heard a voice downstairs and figured it must be Ron's dad, he just wanted to have one last try though before giving up.  
  
Clearing his mind he tried to empty his emotions and think only of the candle, relaxing his muscles he felt the breath on his lips float in and out at a steady place. Eventually he closed his eyes and started to let his mind wander into a more unconscious state.

Not thinking about weather he was doing it or not for the first time he felt his body get really heavy and sink down into the floor, then down even further before he felt like he was sat at the centre of the earth.  
  
The air around him was warm and his breath merely added to the heat and he could feel every beat of his heart and the blood running around his body. Each beat seemed to take and age to finish heavily inhis chest.

Each breath got slower and each heart beat got further and further apart, once he felt he could not get any slower he sat and tried to maintain this place for as long as he could.  
  
However as soon as he thought about trying to stay there his body suddenly felt wide awake and he had lost his tranquil state of mind to the harsh cold of the room he was sat kneeling in.  
  
His legs felt stiff like they had been sat there for hours and hours, he stood up and giving up for today he started to wonder down stairs in the almost darkness.  
  
He was just thinking about what he could possible say to Mr Weasley when stepping into the living room to find no-one there, the fire in the fire place was still glowing but had burnt down to nothing and Harry was beginning to wonder just how long he had been sat up there.  
  
The grandfather clock in the corner chimed two bells. Two o'clock in the morning, it can't be that late can it, he looked at his watch and yes it was two o'clock in the morning and he felt quiet normal hardly tierd at all.  
  
Thinking George must be in bed Harry walked back up stairs and pulling most his clothes off climbed into bed next to George who immediately cuddled up next to him sleepily saying.  
  
"Not time to get up yet James, it's to early I'm asleep." And then she really was fast to sleep.  
  
Closing his eyes Harry laid there thinking about how his meditation thing had gone and was impatient to try again, but not now he thought and sat stroking George's hair for what seemed like hours before going to sleep.


	19. Chapter nineteen Hmmmmmmmmm

Harry Potter and the New Life Chapter nineteen –errr, hmmmmmm is all I can say to this Chapter!  
  
"James what were you up to last night, Mr Weasley came and waited over an hour but you never came down, but you were in bed this morning?"  
  
They were sat having yet another of Dobby's extra fill up breakfast's in the dinning room, Harry was still a bit absent minded from his experience last night he never expected that to happen and he was wide awake the rest of the night.  
  
"Err, I've bin thinking about practising Occumencey more. Last year I started learning with Snape but to be honest I never tried, I let my hate get in the way and Voldermort was able to control what I dreamt about. I won't let that happen again so I was meditating to learn how better to keep him out." George was thoughtful she had obviously heard about that before.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. I would hate the idea of someone else been able to control my thoughts like that. Do you think he will try and continue those lessons this year again."  
  
"Possibly, I was very angry at the end of last year with Dumbledore and started smashing his stuff. Because he was too frightened to teach me yet he felt it was imperative that I learn. I think he might try and teach me or at least have a hand in what Snape teaches me next year."  
  
"You want to prove yourself to be stronger than they thought you could be." Harry was quiet and stopped eating.  
  
"Yes I do. I also want to prove the same to the Dursley's, just how strong I am or can be. I want to look down on them and let them see that the more they tried to push me down the more I was able to fight back."  
  
"Is that why you were looking at the home gym set in the paper before breakfast?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Harry had, but he thought he was alone at the time.  
  
"You left it open at that page. I figured you were more likely to be looking at a home gym set than a magical goat milking set!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah well I don't like been so skinny and unfit. I do seam to have a habit of needing to run fast in the opposite direction of big monsters. I mean besides, because of you I like looking well, better than before. I through out all my clothes and brought new, I could afford to do that before it's just, when Sirius died it was only then I decided to actualy bother taking any pride."  
  
"I think it's a good thing, if it keeps you occupied then you won't drift into a depression over something you have no control over."  
  
"I never thought you would say that." She smiled.  
  
"Good it means I'm not yet predictable. If it wasn't for me keeping my self occupied with cleaning this place up then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. If I stop and think and brood over something I know it will make me upset, nervous and possibly even mad."  
  
"I get that feeling. So you think it would be okay if I went shopping to day?"  
  
"Course you go do what you have to, it's better to come to terms with things in your own way that try and bloke them out." She got up kissed him and went thought to the kitchen.  
  
"Well if George thinks it's okay, I might as well give it ago."  
  
Over then next two weeks Harry spent a lot of time by himself he felt, but George seemed to be encouraging him, every night he was having a go at the meditation and although he couldn't do anything he seemed to be able to hold his mind in a semi unconscious state for much longer. At least that was where he though he was, never quiet sure he wished his head came with a map some times it would make life much easier.  
  
In the morning Harry and Dobby would look at something new in the set he had set up in another spare bedroom until after a week he could use everything and seemed to feel brighter and almost addicted to working up a sweat.  
  
Recently though George had taken to watching him and Harry wasn't quiet sure how him sweating away in a vest would be appealing, but she came to see him all the same. He was actually quiet grateful for the company.  
  
One after noon they were feeding and stroking Buckbeak when Harry noticed something in the corner of the attic that he hadn't before. Edging around Buckbeak's nest Harry went for a closer look and found it was a rack of dusty swords. Picking up two he found them very comfortable to handle and actually quiet beautiful.  
  
Taking them down stairs Harry discovered that George was quiet comfortable holding one and swinging it around above her head.  
  
"Do you know how to use one of them properly?"  
  
"Course,' She stood on the table and swung it quiet violently around but seeming in perfect control.  
  
'My mother was a very good swords women and since I was about six she taught me how to do the same. Not had one in a long time though. It wasn't approved of at school that I should be able to do such a manly thing."  
  
"It wasn't? Please don't tell me that's another one of your cultural differences?"  
  
"No it's my headmistress being a sexist bitch!" She jumped off the table and swung the handle round for Harry to take.  
  
"I'm not that good, most I can do is stick the pointy end in the other person."  
  
"Come on James your the one who wants to know how to look after yourself, and any way it's fun." She picked up another sword dusted it slightly and stood with one hand in the air clearly in a ready stance.  
  
"Ok then you teach me how to do what you can and I will, well whatever you want."  
  
"I'll hold you to that now try and stand like I am and lets see how useless you are." Harry attempted to stand like George but she moved too fast and although he swung with all his might he couldn't actually get anywhere near her.  
  
"Lets face it I'm useless at this."  
  
"No your not James you just need the proper lessen, you got the basic's just need to work on your technique now stand hear next to me and follow what I do."  
  
She was determined to teach him and so every afternoon they practised for some reason on the table and George always beat him, but insisted Harry was getting better.  
  
Harry thought he was too, he could block from most angles, he could concentrate on what she was doing and he could move quicker but he was never able to knock her down like she could.  
  
One afternoon in sunny August Harry was just getting ready to have another go when Hedwig flew into the room from the attic and sat on his shoulder. There was a note from Ginny.  
  
Dear Harry and George I've finally convinced mum and she's going to let me and Ron come stay for a bit provided I come back before going to Hogwarts.  
  
We just got our school lists here and Ron is trying to think what to do so is probably going to do the same as you. We will be arriving Sunday some time in the afternoon so best be tidy as dad is coming to check on you again. Sorry he keeps coming by it's mum she doesn't like you living there by yourself with George and thinks you can't cope. Love Ginny P.S. Neville is on about meeting us in Diagon Ally soon as he's convinced his Gran that he will be okay.  
  
Harry laughed telling George who was pleased that she was finally able to see Ginny again and that she may yet get to meet Neville. Telling Dobby he was expecting guests Harry and George started tidying up a bit before having a mini game of wrestling on the sofa ending up with Harry sat on George pinning her arms down above her head.  
  
She stopped squirming and started grinning so Harry laying down decided he was going to tease for a bit. Kissing her face and neck he slowly worked his hands round her chest undoing the buttons on her pink shirt. Following her neck line his soft lips drifted down to her chest and started to slide her straps down off her shoulders, hoping she was as nervous as he was Harry's excitement seemed to be getting the better of him and he was wondering about attempting to undo that amazingly difficult bra of hers.  
  
Just as he had rolled her over on to his lap and letting his hands roam up from her arse a loud popping noise from the next room signalled the Weasley's had arrived and were calling his name.  
  
Jumping out his skin and as if he suddenly realising George was bordering on topless he quickly attempted her to do the buttons. Being less helpful than useful George stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry you weren't doing anything wrong. Bloody annoying timing though hasn't he." Harry couldn't speak his mouth was too dry.  
  
"Why don't you go through into the kitchen and get a drink and I will go this way and say hello? Now don't be so nervous, hopefully he will go soon and we can have a laugh with Ron and Ginny.  
  
Doing as he was told Harry had soon got a grip on himself and was saying hello to the Weasley's and hugging Ginny along with George.  
  
"Well good to see you well Harry." Mr Weasley commented in a jolly way like he did almost every other day like he hadn't seen Harry in several weeks.  
  
"Yep I'm as well as we last saw you. Glad you two could come stop for a few days bin getting slightly bored and could do with some more people here." Harry replied trying to be friendly around Ron's dad but Ginny and George were already sniggering into the next room to sit down a gossip. Harry hoped Mr Weasley would go soon as he had got quiet accustomed to their been no older adults around even if Mrs Weasley hadn't got accustomed to not having older adults been around yet.  
  
"Thanks for coming with us dad but you really didn't need to me and Ginny would have got here fine by ourselves besides we're only going to be away a few days." Ron said gesturing that his dad should take the next opportunity to leave but Mr Weasley either didn't notice or was ignoring him.  
  
"Err, yes well your mother insisted I got you here safely and besides someone has to check up on Harry every now and then, check he's doing ok and all. Dumbledore's orders." His dad was now going red around the ears and Harry noticed smiling slightly at Ron who was rolling his eyes now behind his fathers back.  
  
"We do okay, honestly, Mr Weasley, Dobby's cooking is brilliant and we definitely get a lot of it." Mr Weasley finally decided he couldn't find another excuse to stay any longer so left.  
  
"I'm sorry about my dad always coming to see you but it's me mum who makes him. She thinks you can't cope and wish's you would just move in with us now." Ron explained looking around for his and Ginny's bag.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron, he's just trying to be watchful, and although your mum fusses an awful lot I am grateful, it's nice to know she's thinking about us. But I some how doubt both me and George would be welcome. What you looking for?" Harry asked looking at Ron hopelessly staring around.  
  
"My bag I'm sure I brought it but if I haven't and have to go back mum won't let me return."  
  
"Oh don't worry, you didn't forget Dobby's taken it upstairs to a room for you. He's dead useful like that, I just don't hope he doesn't run out of things to do." Harry lead Ron upstairs to a the room for him and he was amazed at what George had done, the place was barely recognisable.  
  
"It's all George doing this she thinks it's fun, I help out when I can but Dobby's better than me at anything I can do."  
  
"Well she's done a really good job here I had no idea this was what you were planning." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the restored chandelier at the very top of several floors and the warm red on the walls.  
  
"It needs stuff in it now, most the stuff is you know ready but it needs to be full to look better like your house." Ron's jaw dropped as they came to the first landing.  
  
"I suppose, but it's much nicer than my house, the burro is pretty much held together with magic from my dad's crappy DIY skills. Nothing like this Harry. You've got a good home going here." He stopped to look at the magical golden lamps along every wall.  
  
"Ron your house is full of people and all their happy memories this place is almost soul less, that's why I wanted you here to have some fun. Now this is your room I hope you like it, I'm afraid it was Dobby who fixed it for you." Ron was pleased with the large wooden four poster bed and dropping his coat on the bed and kicking off his shoes followed Harry to see some more rooms.  
  
"Harry I've got a letter for you." Ron said pulling a letter out of his pocket as Harry pulled himself up on a bar put of habit.  
  
"Who from?" He asked as Ron sat on a weight bench daring a weight to say 'pick me up! You weak girl'  
  
"It came with our Hogwarts stuff it's your results and stuff for next year but I can't imagine why it came to mine when you clearly live here, surely he must know that." Harry dropped several foot to the ground from the bar he was absentmindly hanging from to sitting opposite Ron.  
  
"I'm sure he does but I'm still very angry with him.' Seeing Ron's face as he passed the letter Harry quickly began. 'It's not that I hat him or anything I'm just really angry with the decisions he's be making on my behalf when I should get to know too." Ron understood this some how even if Harry didn't know how.  
  
"My mum and dad want me to stay on at Hogwarts and do something useful but I'm not sure, my grades weren't exactly amazing in anything so I don't really know what I want to do."  
  
"Best have a look how bad mine are because I did even less work than you, what with everything that happened." Harry opened the envelope and there it was his grades for last year and a form to fill in about what subjects are available and what grades are needed.  
  
Harry read down the list; Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations, Potions – Average, Charms – Outstanding, Care of magical creatures – Exceeds Expectations, Defence against the dark arts – Exceeds Expectations, Divination - Average "Well at least I didn't get a Troll" Ron added sounding quiet surprised  
  
Harry frowned realising just how he had done, it looked like the reults weren't entirely based on the actual exams but more on what the teaches had graded them. "They didn't do it on purely exams because of what happened to the school been turned upside down so we got some leway there." Ron added hopefuly realiseing what Harry had been thinking. But to be honest he hadn't given a second though for his results since he was actually taking the exams and even then he wasn't to sure.  
  
"You didn't do that well did you."  
  
"I don't know what's well or not, what did you get?" Ron passed Harry his results and Harry passed his back.  
  
At first glance Harry saw he had got almost the same marks as Ron but on closer inspection some of them were a bit worse.  
  
"Err what do you think? They ain't too good are they."  
  
"Not that bad Ron considering we were well you know...' Harry frownded again wishing he could make sense, wishing it would all become clear. 'What are you planning to do subjects wise, I was just going to do the same as you at least then it can't be that bad."  
  
"That was my theory but mum hit the roof when I told her, said we weren't attached at the leg and I should make my own mind up. And just for the record Hermione got almost top marks in everything and can't think what she likes best."  
  
"Sounds like her against all the odds she comes up top. Well I suppose we could do Care of Magical Creatures. I mean we didn't do that bad in that exam. Potions is off the list because I couldn't cope with Snape and you will probably loose so many Griffindore points and get so many detentions its not worth it."  
  
"Good point lets see what else we only need four after all how hard can that be.' Ron thought for a moment. 'What about charms how well did you do in that?"  
  
"I think we best put that down as a last resort or something with Transfiguration." Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about Defence against the dark arts. I know you don't have much look with the teachers there but you know your stuff and given half a chance you'd do well."  
  
"Not to sure what if we get another one like Umbridge or Lockheart,"  
  
"Not sure which was worse are you!" Ron laughed.  
  
"No I'm not, I suppose if only we knew who the teacher was, you have to do it too or I won't."  
  
"Okay then well we got two subjects and a possible third. Not to sure about Divinitation, was fun making up stuff but I don't think mum will approve, she says it's to wishy, washy and will never get me a job."  
  
"Suppose doesn't leave much left though does it might have to be Transfiguration and Charms."  
  
"Charms will be okay Harry, it goes well with Dark Arts stuff. And we could pester Lupin if we get stuck."  
  
"Tonks said me mum was good at Charms, top of her class like Hermione so hopeful it will rub off on me and you too in some obsqure way."  
  
"That's a big hope though isn't Harry." Ron answered sarcasticly.  
  
"Hmm. I think that's it then, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration."  
  
"Well glad you reached the end I was getting totally lost, think we best try and swat up before term starts again like Hermione just in case." Harry laughed and followed Ron downstairs to Ginny and George who were still in the same spot chatting away.  
  
"What are you so Happy about Ron?" Ginny asked turning to see them.  
  
"Me and Harry have picked our subjects." Harry nodded in agreement and sat down opposite George.  
  
"Wow what's mum going to say she's already chosen what your doing and was looking for the form when you left."  
  
"Good job I swiped it before I left then isn't it." Ron said waving it out of his pocket for her to see.  
  
"She's going to be angry especially if you two are doing the same subjects."  
  
"She doesn't have to know what I'm doing so she won't know there the same." Harry added knowing full well that plan wouldn't last long with Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well what you wanna do then before dinner."  
  
George and Ginny had already thought of something though. They wanted to sit and talk but failing that they were going to sit and talk and if they couldn't do that either they were going to sit and talk. Ron and Harry had a lot of choices really that consisted of doing stuff somewhere else until dinner was ready.  
  
Eventually Ron decided he wanted to talk to Harry about Hermione quietly in the other room and Harry insisted on having a plate of sandwiches to much on before tea. Although Ron had initiated the conversation he didn't seam to know what he wanted to say.  
  
"How is she any way Ron I haven't heard anything from her in a while?" Harry asked now starting his second plateful (magically refilling itself).  
  
"Err, she seems a bit odd to tell you the truth, I get loads of letters from her these days and she tells me a lot of weird stuff, like she's tell me something but then always has to rush off and send the letter with the same ending." Harry was puzzled but decided he best not scoff or anything.  
  
"Well what sort of stuff does she say in these letters."  
  
"I can't remember everything because there's quiet a few of em, but once she told me how Krum had been sending her lots of letters demanding to know why she keeps fobbing him off but then she won't seem to tell me why she's fobbing him off in the first place."  
  
"Err she talks to you about Krum?"  
  
"No not about him just well that. Another time she told me about..." Ron stopped  
  
"What?" "Well how she doesn't seam to think your yourself and well George and everything. I know you really like her and everything and want to spend a lot of time with her, I mean as the twins say who wouldn't but I think she thinks it's not the same any more, you'd rather spend time with her than with Hermione." "She said that to you!" "Yes to me, why are you surprised?" "I honestly don't know just seems odd really, she must know you would tell me." "Well maybe that's what she wanted. But it's true though you do seam to want to spend a lot of time with George these days." "Well if you hadn't noticed I do live with her but you two see me lots at Hogwarts, George won't be coming and I'll miss her so I'll need mad Ron and clever Hermy to have lots of fun with." "I'm not mad you're the Pot-head." "Again with the Pot-head, you been reading muggle comics or owt recently." "No. I don't read comics. I bin reading... I don't read you know that." Ron was right he didn't really read much at all. "Hermione was looking different the last time I saw her, did you notice? Harry asked starting a different topic in an attempt to find out what Ron really wanted to talk about. "I didn't notice she just looked like normal Hermione to me." And he shrugged but seamed to be going red behind the ears, Harry decided that was because it was really warm in here and before stating on a fifth plate of sandwiches pulled his jumper off letting Ron look at the now quiet healed scar even if it still was ugly looking. "That hurt still?" "What? Oh sometimes depends what I'm doing but it much better than it was. Stop changing the subject." "I wasn't you asked me if Hermione looked different and I said no. What's there more to say?" "What else was there in her letters you were going on about?" "She talks a lot about you actually always wanting to know how you were, but I couldn't work out why she didn't just write to you and ask how you were like I did." "Spose that is odd, why do you think there's something the matter with her?" "Well yeah she bin acting odd and I don't know why?" "Perhaps she's just odd in herself I mean, I odd now I suppose." "That's expected of you what with Sirius and everything but Hermione she's just I don't know." "Well when you work out what's different why don't you explain it to me then and I might have a bit more look understanding you." Harry got up and now having finished eight plates of sandwiches and was absolutely boiling carried the plate back to the kitchen. As he came back though Ron was still sat in that thoughtful way that meant he was arguing with himself weather to say anything or not. "What is it? I know you want to say something as your useless at hiding from me stuff, keep going red behind the ears." "No I'm not." Ron said hotly comforting Harry suspicions. "Well tell me then." "No you'd laugh at me." "Would I do a thing like that?" "Yes. But hmm. I think Hermione likes you." "Course she does she likes you two, were friends aren't we and done a lot of dodgy stuff together." "No I mean I think she really likes you and she doesn't like George coz she keeps taking you away from her." "Err, Ron you been drinking Hagrid's home brew recently coz your starting to sound weird and not in the normal Ron way." "Harry I was been serious." "So was I." "Well what do you think?" "I think I can't answer that weather it's true or not because I honestly believe it can't be coz she's my friend. I could never look at her like that just like you could never it'd wreck things and one of us will end up getting jealous like always." "Oh is that what you think." "Sure now shut up about it coz it just weird and far to confusing." "Oh okay. What you wanna do then?" "Wish we had a place like you do to play a bit of Quidditch." "Hmm. Fancy a game of chess." "Sure." They sat at the table playing chess but Harry felt Ron wasn't thinking straight as Harry seamed to be loosing at a slower pace than normal. Ron told Harry all about how the Quidditch season was going and how his team the Cannons were doing really well and what he was hoping would and wouldn't happen at Quidditch. Also was trying to convince Harry he wanted to teach the same stuff as last year but more advanced now. Harry to be honest needed some convincing from more than just Neville and Ron he wanted to know what the others thought of it before making a fool of him self.  
  
At about six o'clock they sat down together with Dobby and Winky to a huge Sunday meal of all sorts of stuff just like at Hogwarts and Harry ate by far the most in his scraggy T-shirt while everyone else was sat in a jumper of some sort. "You alright Harry you look warm for some reason and I haven't a clue where you get the space to put all that food." Ginny asked as Harry started eating another plate of food and wafting his collar a bit to let some colder air around him.  
  
Later after drinking a good few Butterbeer's and all four friends had sat laughing and joking particularly about George's first meeting with Snape and Moody, Harry decided it was time for him to go meditate/sleep kind of thing for a bit. It had been getting much longer these past few nights and once it was almost seven in the morning when he was crawling into bed wide awake with George. Thinking this was a sign it was working and plus he had much more energy these days, he ate more and played much harder on his gym set, to the extent that he was starting to look in to the mirror and feel proud of what he could see looking back.  
  
On Monday morning while Harry was waiting for Ron to wake up he decided to do a few pull ups that seemed to end up before he knew it getting to seventy, eighty, ninety, a hundred he was so surprised he'd reached a hundred that he carried on going for a least twenty without thinking. Harry was feeling strangely empowered and was going to miss doing this when he went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Now soaking wet with sweat Harry ripped his T-shirt off and through it on the floor starting to lift on the two ropes his body upside down. He heard the door open and close quietly and thinking it must be Dobby with a cold drink kept his eyes closed and held the position for a little longer before dropping and turning to the floor.  
  
Putting his glasses back on Harry looked to see it wasn't Dobby at all it was George and Ginny who were smiling together at Harry and he couldn't think why. All he was doing was sweating away upside down, what was there different to look at him he was the same old skinny looking Harry. "See I told you didn't I." George said as Ginny couldn't seam to be able to take her eyes off Harry who was beginning to feel rather self conscious and put a fresh armless T-shirt. He'd given up on any with sleeves recently they just didn't seam to fit right.  
  
"Are that's a shame, Ron's having breakfast if that's what your going to go do." "Oh goody food, I'm hungry again." Harry said passing George and Ginny who were both looking at him walk away to the landing but he faintly seemed to hear from George. "I'm going to miss that when he goes back to Hogwarts." "Poor you but lucky me." "Hmmm." They both said together as Harry passed out of hearing range on the stairs. Well me story's getting sweaty now soon he might even get some. But then he might not. Depends what sort of a mood I'm in later. Kay sez i should what do you think please review and tell me what you think. 


	20. Chapter twenty Ooo look at that it's so ...

Harry Potter and the New Life Chapter twenty – Oooooo look at that... It's so big!  
  
Take the chapter tittle however you wish too but please review.  
  
I'm a bit mad I put sixteen chapters up over two days so these next ones will probably go up much slower sorry but my fingers hurt and I've gone a bit pasty.  
  
Annoyed at the girls constant giggling Harry and Ron sent off there forms (Ron having to convince his dad to sign it and Harry just plonking his own name on the Signature line much to Ron's annoyance!)  
  
The group decided to go do some muggle site seeing as although Ron and Ginny had been to London many times they rarely ended up in muggle London.  
  
George and Harry did pay for everything despite Ron's objections and they went up London tower, on the London eye, to see where Shakespear performed and Harry explained who he was a brought Ginny a copy of Romeo and Juliet thinking she would like it.  
  
Later in the afternoon George treated them all to a lovely dinner at the top of a very tall restaurant right on the waters edge and the waiter was absolutely astounded when Harry order three main course for himself and two puddings.  
  
In the evening they walked back to Diagon ally and Harry collected his new contact lenses before sitting in the Leaky Cauldron for several drinks of Butterbeer, until Ginny was clearly knacked.  
  
That evening George and Ron seamed to be getting on well but by midnight both Harry and Ginny had gone to bed or in Harry's case eaten another meal and gone to meditate on a pre cooled floor. (Dobby had been icing it all evening for him.)  
  
Harry found the vast amounts of Butterbeer had an unusual affect on him when it came to meditating, he drifted in to his unconscious state much quicker than usual and was able to do something he had never before attempted.  
  
Upon reaching that empty feeling of sitting on the centre of the earth, Harry was able to get up and look around himself. It wasn't like been in a room or a cave like he had first imagined, it was like he could see assorts of things that he could only imagine were memories in big drifting Cubes much bigger than he seemed to be.  
  
He wasn't sure if they were all his, some he could clearly work out as his, as one looked like he was talking on the floor to a snake, like just before he went to Hogwarts and found out he was a parslemouth.  
  
Another was like when he first saw Dumbledore's pensive and Snape's thoughts he had a strange desire and reach out to have a look. He wanted to know what the large window of red was it some how seemed different, it looked welcoming and after all it was only a dream, how could anything unreal in his mind be a danger.  
  
Feeling his mind he stretched out his invisible hand and tried to touch it. As his mind got closer he could feel heat conducting off, it was very warm but still Harry persisted and forced his hand to touch this memory closer and closer Harry could feel everything about him now concentrating on purely touching that red square, Until...  
  
"Aarrrr!" He cried out loudly thinking no-one would here him as it burnt him badly all up the arm and falling forward he opening his eyes he saw his face had fallen forward on top the floor.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked urgently trying to roll Harry over on to his shirt less back. Harry looked at his hand, it still felt extremely hot but it seamed to be ok. Ron came rushing in with George a moment later having heard Harry shout and wanting to know what had happened.  
  
"Yes I think I'm okay." Harry replied a moment later sitting him self up then finally standing up.  
  
"What happened what were you doing James?"  
  
"Err meditating but I'm not sure, never done that before." Harry puffed feeling extremely hot and now aware he was down to his trousers again.  
  
He felt fine now it was only a moment of pain and yet there faces were so livid with fear he thought Ron really reminded him of Mrs Weasley.  
  
"What were you doing too make you cry out like that?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Err well it sounds silly, I suppose I should of known better, I stuck me hand in a burning red block of something or other and burnt me self. Okay now though, didn't think it would hurt. Sorry."  
  
"You silly boy, you got us all worried, its nearly eight thirty and you haven't come to bed yet?"  
  
"You sleep in the same bed?" Ron asked, finally calmed down. Harry walked quiet balanced to George and started to give her a big hug.  
  
"You worried about me. There's no need I was daft enough to think it wouldn't hurt. Now come back to bed for a bit."  
  
Harry said hugging and walking George out the room leaving Ron to go have a bath and Ginny to carry on drying her hair.  
  
"I was worried you'd done something stupid and hurt yourself and then you were just sort of lying there." George was all worked up so Harry pulled her back into bed and started to try and calm her down.  
  
"No need to worry about me it was nothing now let me help you take this annoying top off."  
  
She giggled and let him kiss all over her neck softly until he decided they'd left Ron and Ginny to there own devices for long enough, plus there was always the fact that he was staving and felt he would faint soon if he didn't eat a huge breakfast.  
  
Ron and Ginny were already sat eating with George when Harry came down properly dressed and extremely hungry.  
  
"You okay now, you had us worried for a bit there." Ron asked buttering some more toast.  
  
"Err, sorry about that, daft thing to do really, probably have another go to night though. Think I might be a bit more careful though next time, so I don't worry you all again. What do you want to do today?" He added more brightly.  
  
"Well aren't you going to try your new contacts on today? And can we come laugh at you working out?" George asked with Ginny giggling next to her.  
  
"Hay you, stop laughing at me."  
  
"Sorry it's not that it's funny just." But Harry and Ron never found out because the pair of em had burst it to fits of giggles.  
  
"Oh shut up Ginny." Ron said hotly not really liking his little sister been as close with his friends like he was.  
  
"Err you think we should leave Ron?" Harry asked thinking the girls weren't likely to calm down any time soon.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No don't go we're sorry. I...' She stopped to giggle a bit more with Ginny before finishing. 'Promise not to laugh much now.' George said having a drink and drying tears of laughter from her eyes.  
  
'Well we could just have some fun then go and meet Neville and you mum and dad tomorrow in town." She finished as Ginny tried to stop giggling with great difficulty having almost fallen off her chair.  
  
Ron was sat on his bed the following morning packing up his stuff with Harry randomly throwing things at him and complaining about the girls always giggling at him when he got too hot after all in was summer he couldn't help it.  
  
"I can't understand it mate might be better off asking Hermione. But then again she's a bit weird, got another letter last night, with her asking about what we were up to."  
  
"I don't know, fink I might ask her myself later. Don't worry I won't say owt." He added trying not scratch his eyes it was taking a bit of getting use to but it wasn't time to give up yet.  
  
"All right but I'll be keeping out the way when you do and you best be gentle Hermione gets a bit shifty sometimes doesn't she."  
  
"You getting protective of Hermione from me Ron, tell me what is it about her?"  
  
"No and yes. She's gets a bit stropy at times and I don't want you two falling out before we even get to Hogwarts, she's already mighty pissed at you for having three house elves doing stuff for you. Reckons your a lazy sod and should do stuff for you self but then sez how brilliant that you got somewhere to live." Harry accepted this but was very conscious of the back of Ron's neck that was quickly turning to a lovely shade of red.  
  
"I think Neville wants to talk to me about teaching stuff again."  
  
"Yes he does." They joined the girls in the living room and were soon walking out in to the sunshine, Harry in his arm-less T-shirt again and muggle sports hat on to meet Neville.  
  
It wasn't long before Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny and George were sat outside having a Sunday with Hermione and her mum. Harry was glad to see George getting on much better with Hermione now as they were sat talking to her mum with Ginny about goodness knows what.  
  
Ron seemed pleased as well that Hermione was looking much happier than he hoped she would be, sat in the sun with her brown freckled skin and little sun top and cardian on but as Neville pointed out quietly in Harry's ear.  
  
"Ron's looking at Hermione a lot these days."  
  
"He's worried about her, apparently he reckons she's not been herself."  
  
"None of us have but she looks far prettier than I remember."  
  
"Hermione has always been pretty besides your one to talk, got right upset when she wouldn't come to the ball with you."  
  
Harry laughed as Neville hit him on the shoulder. He was much taller than he used to be, Harry noticed he'd lost all his stomach and yet seemed to eat more even his manner had altered a lot he seemed a lot less forgetful and had much more confidence.  
  
It was a nice change Harry thought to see Neville talking happily in the sun and looking so more grown up, they all did Harry thought, you would never of guessed Ginny and George were several years apart in age by the way they were talking to each other.  
  
Hermione and her mum left soon to go book shopping but were quickly followed by Ron and a knowing look off Neville, but yet more giggles from George and Ginny, who were wandering over to look at owls leaving Neville and Harry to admire some Quidditch robes in a window.  
  
It wasn't soon after when Harry's worse fears were confirmed, Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle were standing behind them.  
  
"Good afternoon Malfoy, what a sunny day it is to kick your head in." Harry explained before even turning around, Neville was shocked but didn't seem that frightened of Malfoy at all, in fact he was better composed than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"Well Potter nice to see you've stopped sulking around in the shadows with weirdoes, but then your company has always been a bit limited." He spat looking at Neville who was now considerably bigger than Draco but still no match in size for Crabb and Goyle.  
  
"My company do just fine I think, shame about yours though." Harry added looking at Crabb and Goyles confused faces.  
  
Neville laughed quiet openly at them looking at Harry for support in what ever he was planning to do. But Malfoy was mighty pissed that Longbottom the butt of most his jokes had dared to laugh at him after all these years.  
  
"What Potter?" Malfoy paused he was struggling to find a cruel comment. Making Neville laugh a bit more.  
  
"What's the matter Draco loosing you touch?' He leaned in closely so Draco could only here his whisper. 'I notice none of you are shopping here with your fathers, I bet he's crying for his mummy right now for the nasty men to stop." Harry stood up and led Neville into the shop to have a closer look at an England shirt on display.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing there Harry wouldn't want you to give him an arse kicking before he deserves it. My Gran wants me to behave this year and do me studies not go pissing around with me friends and forgetting my exams."  
  
"Don't worry Neville you did your Gran proud with what you were pissing around with me last year. None of us have done to well in our results but I think we might scrape through better this year than last."  
  
"No I've never seen her like this, she's always angry at me, says I've changed and not for the better, reckons I'm an embarrassment to the family. Was bad enough when we were fruit picking and I finally snapped and told her what had happened to my dad's wand."  
  
"Oh. I didn't realise it was like that for you. I knew it would be hard like for me but I thought your family were okay. You have changed Neville, you got much more confidence I mean look what just happened with Malfoy, he couldn't think of owt to say."  
  
"I bet she's really angry when I get home, we were arguing and I just told her to bog off I was going to see you and well. She don't half sound like a Banshee when she angry."  
  
"Don't worry about it Neville things will be okay, arguments will stop when you go back to Hogwarts, just don't open any more howlers in the Great Hall and it will all die down. Or at least I think it will. Ron's bin having trouble with his mum and dad over OWLs results and NEWTs, I got me self beat up and everything by the Dursley's only leaves Hermione and Ron reckons she's been acting weird all summer."  
  
"Funny old lot aren't we."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Malfoy as Harry suspected when they left Quality Quidditch Supply's had sulked off to look at some books. Harry was watching him closely Crabb and Goyle seemed to be left outside but Harry couldn't see Draco.  
  
"Err, Nev me mate, fancy backing Malfoy into a corner and frighten him for some pre school fun? Possibly even threaten him with one of Hagrid's books?"  
  
"Of course I do Harry after you."  
  
He replied as they started to walk to where Draco had last been seen. Having no trouble getting past Crabb and Goyle they were soon scouring the book shelves for a sign of Malfoy.  
  
"You know you're a very pretty lady, what's your name, I'm sure you aren't from Hogwarts I would of noticed a beauty like you walking around the place."  
  
Draco was laying it on a bit thick Harry thought but moved a book to see who the girl was.  
  
"That's George what's he chatting up my girl for?" Harry was about to leap out but Neville's strong arm had stopped him.  
  
"Wait lets try and have some fun he's got his back to us so try and get George's attention and we can wind him up."  
  
"Okay but we have to move for that." Harry followed the book case down a bit and had soon winked at George through a gap, who was about to give Malfoy the brush off but now let him try and charm her unsuccessful for a bit longer.  
  
"No I'm not a Hogwarts student. I went to Beauxbatons. Some of our pupils visited two years ago for the Tri-wizard Tournament."  
  
"Yes I remember did you come to, there were a lot of pretty girls but I don't remember any as beautiful as you."  
  
Harry and Neville were now making vomiting gestures through the shelves making George smile, Draco apparently thought this was just her way of showing an interest in him.  
  
"No I wasn't there my year didn't go because we were just a bit to young for your Ministry's rules. It was a shame, I herd that the Hogwarts students were very good."  
  
"I wasn't old enough either otherwise I bet I could of won it easily." Neville and Harry were now making swooning actions behind Malfoy making George almost laugh.  
  
"I bet you would of done okay if you had got in. Been a Malfoy and everything, I heard that was a very proud wizarding family." Draco took this as a major compliment and swelled with pride.  
  
"Yes it is over here, what's your family name?"  
  
"Ah well my family were an honourable wizarding family at least my dad was anyway. But he never seemed to brag, he had pride of course but sometimes there's no need to ram it down people's thoughts how good he was people just already knew at the sight of him."  
  
Draco was watching her lips intensively and getting quiet excited as George clearly noticed but Harry couldn't help it, he and Neville were still swooning away and pretending to announce their un-dying love for each other, in the back ground.  
  
Neville even got down on one knee and pretended to purpose to Harry who was in fits of silent laughter as he pretended to be all taken about and flushed over such a romantic gesture.  
  
"You're a very powerful wizard from what I've heard, particularly you family name, what subjects are you doing, I bet one's potions. I heard that the teacher there was very stick and only let the best students into his class but even then he made them take another entry exam."  
  
"Yes I am, and Professor Snape is he won't let anyone in unless they get over one hundred percent and even then the exam is the hardest of them all. But I walked it easily. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm hear with some friends, my family just moved to the old wizarding part of London. I fancied coming to Diagon Ally for some money."  
  
At the sound of money Draco's eyes lit up even more if it was possible and he seemed to be shifting from side to side slightly like he had ants in his pants.  
  
"Well us old proper wizarding family's don't really have to worry about that now do we. What family are you from as we probably are distant relatives?"  
  
"No we don't my father was an honourable Black."  
  
"Oh really, my mother has cousins that are from that family. Told you we would be family but not to closely related, luckily." Suddenly Neville was whispering in Harry's ear.  
  
"Your girl's a Black, you sure she's okay."  
  
"She's Sirius's daughter, but he never knew she existed it seams, now get back to swooning with me." Neville nodded and let Harry purpose once more again with extra swoons.  
  
"What, you don't want to be related to me Draco?" George pretended to be hurt with a cheeky grin more aimed at Harry and Neville than Draco.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes because you are a obviously a pure blood like me and we have to stick together and No because.."  
  
He had started to lean in close to George apparently wanting to kiss her but Harry had already started to stride over to them like he hadn't heard any of it making Malfoy jump and move out the way.  
  
"You look different Potter, what you doing here anyway?" He asked but was merely ignored by Harry who was pretending not to here him.  
  
"Oh there you are, I've been looking for you." Harry said coming to hug George deliberately touching her arse in front of Malfoy and winking over her shoulder.  
  
"I see you know Potter then." Malfoy commented as Harry stood behind her still clearly holding her arse and grinning vividly at Malfoy's obscure face.  
  
"Oh yes he's been showing me around London and introducing me to people."  
  
"I think it's time we left." Harry explained.  
  
"Okay then, it's nice to meet you Malfoy, probably see you again some time." And she started to leave.  
  
Noticing Draco was clearly still checking her arse out Harry made a groping gesture and a face of more than just approval to Malfoy before he had actually left the shop.  
  
Malfoy was furious particularly when he saw Harry kissing her in a corner later that afternoon which was purely for effect much to George's slight annoyance.  
  
But nothing and Harry was sure about this, nothing could be more pleasurable when he and his two muscle bound cronies pasted Harry, the Weasley's, Neville, George and Hermione and her family to hordes of laughter that actually made the Weasley twins fall off onto the floor and hit the ground because the laughing was just too much.  
  
Crabb and Goyle clearly didn't understand and walked past Malfoy quicker with long strides making him have to almost run to catch them up.  
  
Harry and George said good bye to the Weasley's, the Grangers and Neville and were soon eating dinner back at Black house.  
  
Well please read and review, I particularly want to know what you think to my Neville.  
  
Thanks for the reviews some of you have already sent I'm very grateful for all your comments. 


End file.
